


Har ikke flytta herfra

by Amfelia



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Barteby, M/M, Slow Build, Trondheim
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 45,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amfelia/pseuds/Amfelia
Summary: En desillusjonert Even flytter fra Oslo for å oppsøke nye muligheter og kanskje komme seg bort fra en plagsom eks. På det nye stedet møter han en annen desillusjonert fyr, og søt musikk kan kanskje oppstå?Tittelen er en strofe fra Dumdum Boys sin Hagelangs."Nabolaget her er fullt av skrømt,Har aldri flytta herfra, jeg har rømt."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Denne historien har levd sitt liv på maskinen min ganske lenge, og jeg har nølt en stund med å legge den ut. Dels fordi jeg er usikker på form og dels fordi jeg er usikker på om folk har nok tålmodighet med meg og historien. 
> 
> Men jeg fant ut at det er verdt et forsøk, så her får dere første korte kapittel av mange korte kapitler, planen er å måke dem ut i relativt grei hastighet.
> 
> Noen har kanskje lagt merke til at jeg bruker sangstrofer som titler på det jeg skriver, så også denne gangen. Og heller ikke nå er valg av sang tilfeldig.

### Even

Greia er, Even tror faktisk han kan lære seg å like Trondheim, byen er faktisk ikke så ille som han hadde sett for seg da sjefen luften muligheten for overflytting til Trondheimskontoret første gangen. Klart, byen er mye mindre enn Oslo og han synes dialekten er nesten klin umulig å forstå, spesielt når noen begynner å snakke skikkelig fort, og det gjør de jo hele fordømte tiden. Men selve byen er fin, altså. Det er i alle fall det han sier til seg selv når han prøver å overbevise seg selv om at dette her var en god idé. At han ikke er her bare fordi han har stukket av fra problemene sine, men faktisk tatt et aktivt, voksent valg om å flytte hit. Stå på egne bein. Være selvstendig. Yeah, right. Men fin by, da. 

Problemet med å flykte, rømme, stikke av, ta et aktivt valg er at i ny by er man fryktelig alene. Alle vennene er i Oslo, 50 føkkings mil unna, 7 timer med tog, litt mindre med bil. Teoretisk sett så det er jo mulig å få til en tur sørover, hvis det ikke er for den ene bittelille detaljen som at jobben hans krever litt spesielle arbeidstider og forskjell på helg og hverdag blir ofte visket ut. Det jobbes når det må jobbes, og han kan like gjerne ha fri på en mandag som en søndag, avhengig av arbeidsoppgaver. Særlig lett å planlegge helgeturer for å besøke kompiser da, liksom. 

Men han elsker jobben som dro ham hit, den har gitt og vil fortsette å gi ham mange muligheter for å lære mer og utvikle seg, og som vil skape muligheter hjemme i Oslo han bare kunne ha drømt om uten. Og det er jo ikke som om det er for alltid, han har gått med på å gjøre dette i ett år, og etter det skal sjefen og han sette seg ned og evaluere og bestemme om han skal gå med på ett år til eller om han skal flytte tilbake til hovedkontoret i Oslo. 

Så ja, Trondheim er byen hans akkurat nå. Stor nok til å kunne regnes for å være en by, men liten nok til at en lett kommer deg rundt med sykkel, og det var en enkel beslutning å selge bilen og byttet den ut i en fancy sykkel i stedet for. Mellomlegget er brukt til å leie seg en litt bedre leilighet, strategisk plassert på Øvre Bakklandet, midt mellom midtbyen og jobb. All syklingen har også ført til at han er i bedre form enn på lenge, en vinn-vinn situasjon, med andre ord. 

Han flyktet, nei vent, flyttet hit i midten av juni, perfekt timing med tanke på å finne seg en plass å bo. Han hadde fått vite at siden byen er en universitetsby er det mange studenter forlater byen i juni og dermed blir mange av de «gode» leilighetene tilgjengelig på markedet. Og juli er alltid en rolig måned på jobben, så selv om han ikke har hatt ferie har han kunnet bruke mye tid på å bli kjent med byen og området rundt. Han har gått turer i både i marka rundt og i smågatene i midtbyen, funnet den perfekte kaffesjappa i en bitteliten gate med et navn han ikke en gang har tenkt å prøve å uttale, den ene gangen han prøvde ble forsøket mottatt av latter fra kollegaen som var født og oppvokst på Byåsen. Han har lekt turist på Munkholmen og i Nidarosdomen og tuslet rundt på Gløshaugen og flirt av den varierte arkitekturen der og lurt på hvorfor i huleste det står utstilt et damplokomotiv utenfor et av byggene. Bjørkelangen står det på det, og han gikk hjem og googlet seg frem til at det var noe ingeniørstudentene har funnet på. Gærne folkene. Han tror aldri han kommer til å forstå seg på ingeniører. 

Alt i alt så er ikke Trondheim så verst, likevel. 

Men selv om han begynner å lære seg å like byen og jobben er utfordrende og morsom så er ensomheten mer og mer trykkende for hver dag som går. Nå har han liksom brukt opp alle tingene man gjør når man er på et nytt sted, tingene man kan fylle tomme timer og dager med. Nå er hverdagen her for fullt og han er ensom. Skikkelig, skikkelig ensom. De fleste på jobb har bodd her hele livet og har egne vennegjenger som de henger med etter jobb, og han har slitt med å skaffe seg mer enn bare bekjente. Så når jobben er over for dagen og i de helgene han ikke jobber så er det ikke så mye for han å finne på. Det er grenser for mange serier man kan se på Netflix eller hvor mange turer man kan gå på eller kaffekopper man kan drikke alene i en av byens mange kaffesjapper. Han begynner rett og slett å lure på om det å flytte bort fra alt som var kjente og kjært hjemme i Oslo var en så innmari lur ide likevel, til tross for alle mulighetene det vil gi ham jobbmessig når han flytter hjem igjen. 

Det hjelper ikke at alle han har møtt her er skikkelig trønderfrelst, og alle han har møtt her oppe har snakket om at Trondheim er den beste byen å studere i landet og at han kan angre på at han ikke studerte her selv. Han har vanskelig for å tro at det er noe mer enn skryt, for come on, liksom. Hvordan kan den måle seg mot Oslo? Byen han valgte å bli værende i når han skulle studere, der var venner, familie og ikke minst kjæreste. Eller eks-kjæreste som hun nå er. 

Han grøsser fortsatt når han tenker på henne. Faktisk er bruddet med henne en av grunnene til at han gikk med på å flytte hit da sjefen foreslo det. Han trengte å komme bort fra henne. Bruddet var alt annet enn pent, og hun hadde vært utrolig sint på ham etterpå, og nyttet enhver anledning til å fortelle det til ham også. Til slutt ble det så ille at han måtte komme seg ut av byen, for å se om litt avstand ville hjelpe på og hele sårene hun tydelig bærer på. Selv har han ikke sår etter bruddet, for hans del hadde bruddet vært ønsket en stund, og i etterpåklokskapens lys skulle han ha gjort det mye tidligere, kanskje ting ikke hadde blitt så ille da. Sånn som det var nå så blir hele historien om dem ødelagt av sinte og sårende ord og utallige tårer. Hun hadde vært klar for å ta det neste steget, kjøpe leilighet og flytte sammen, planlegge bryllup og barn, og han hadde hatt ene foten på vei ut døren, klar til å rømme bort, han ønsket virkelig ingen av de tingene. I hvert fall ikke med henne. 

De har ikke hatt noen kontakt den siste måneden, men via deres felles venner får han små statusdrypp om henne, og hun har i alle fall ikke gått videre. Han på sin side gjør sitt for å glemme og pushe de tankene så langt unna som mulig. Hun har klart å få ham til å tvile på om han noensinne kommer til å bli klar for forpliktelse, tanken på å gifte seg og stifte familie er, om mulig, blitt enda mer fremmed etter å ha vært sammen med henne. 

Tidligere har han alltid sett for seg at han skal møte den store kjærligheten og leve sammen med vedkommende resten av livet. Og han hadde lenge trodd at hun var den store kjærligheten, og når det da viste seg å ikke være det måtte han innrømme at han er mer enn bare litt desillusjonert. Han tror ikke lenger det er en person der ute som er skapt for en. Kanskje det er sånn at man får finne noen som er nær nok og så gjøre det beste ut av det så lenge det varer? Det høres kanskje kynisk ut, men det er bedre å være realistisk enn å tro at man på magisk vis skal finne den store kjærligheten og leve lykkelig på en rosa sky resten av livet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere trodde vel ikke jeg hadde tenkt å sende Even til et Trondheim uten Isak? Jeg er kanskje litt gal, men ikke så gal. Så: Her kommer en liten snutt om Isak. 
> 
> Resten av historien kommer til å fortsette sånn, alternere mellom Evens og Isaks POV.

### Isak

Det er deilig å komme tilbake til Trondheim etter å ha vært borte nesten hele sommeren. Det er det lengste han har vært borte fra byen på tre år. Etter at han flyttet hjemmefra som 16-åring har det ikke vært mye som frister med å dra hjem til foreldre i sommerferien slik som de andre studentene normalt sett gjør, så de siste årene har han valgt å bli boende i leiligheten han deler med to medstudenter og jobbe seg igjennom sommeren. Trondheim er ikke helt det samme i ferien, de fleste vennene drar fra byen, en by som samtidig blir fullstendig overtatt av turister, men det er uendelig mye bedre enn å bo hjemme på gutterommet hos mor, eller gud forby, bo hos faren og den nye kjæresten hans, som er nærmere Isak i alder enn faren. 

I sommer gjorde han et unntak fra regelen, for han var så heldig å få ha sommerjobb i hovedstaden hos et av de litt mindre konsulentselskapene der. En jobb som viste seg å være både relevant og interessant med tanke på hva han har lyst til å jobbe med når han er ferdig utdannet om ett år. Han hadde søkt litt på måfå etter at de hadde vært på bedriftsbesøk høsten før, en siste sommer i Oslo hadde lokket og han tenkte at det skadet jo ikke å slenge inn en søknad og se hvordan det gikk, og tre runder med intervjuer, to tøffe caseoppgaver og en personlighetstest senere hadde sommerjobbtilbudet vært hans. Eller summer intern-tilbudet, det heter ikke sommerjobb på sånne fancy steder. Han hadde flirt og rullet sarkastisk med øynene av akkurat det, men tenkt at hvorfor ikke og takket ja etter noen få timers betenkningstid. 

Eskild hadde vært raus nok til å la ham bo på gjesterommet mot at han hjalp til med rengjøring og mat, noe som hadde vært en liten pris å betale. Dessuten var det fint å henge med Eskild igjen. Etter at han flyttet ut av kollektivet for fire år siden hadde han savnet den fine, nære og passe grenseoverskridende omsorgen Eskild hadde gitt ham. Skype og messenger blir bare ikke det samme. 

Tradisjonen tro hadde han og Eskild hadde noen episke turer på byen denne sommeren, men de har alle hatt en ting til felles og det er at Isak dro hjem alene. Noe annet var han ikke klar for, uansett hvor mye Eskild hadde prøvd og lokket og dyttet og overtalt. For i fra Isak optimistisk søkte sommerjobb og planla Oslosommer sammen med kjæresten og frem til det faktisk var sommer så hadde det blitt godt og grundig slutt med nevnte kjæreste. Med den beste timingen noensinne, det hadde gått rett til helsike like før eksamensperioden i vårsemesteret, og bruddet gikk mye mer inn på ham enn han egentlig er villig til å innrømme. Han kom seg igjennom eksamenene ved å ty til en kraftig dose fornektelse og enda større dose kaffe, og resultatene hadde utrolig nok ikke ventet på seg, han ligger fortsatt an til å bli en av de beste på kullet etter å ha dratt i land fire strake A-er. Smellet kom når siste eksamen var ferdig, og han ankom Eskild som et vrak, og ble pjusket med og trøstet og stablet på beina igjen, såpass at han klarte å gjennomføre sommerjobben, nei vent, internjobben, med glans, og med et jobbtilbud i hånda da han leverte inn adgangskort og PC da sommeren var over. 

Iver var hans første seriøse forhold, og de var sammen i over to år. De møttes på Samfundet høsten andre året de var studenter, og etter en god stund frem og tilbake erklærte de seg som par rett før jul samme år. Og det hadde vært så fint, og Isak var sikker på at dette var mannen i hans liv, dette var mannen han skulle gifte seg med. Iver og Isak. Isak og Iver. 

Viste seg at Iver hadde andre tanker, for Isak fant ut etter drøye to år at kjæresten fortsatt lekte seg ute på markedet, med Grindr-profil og tilfeldige hook-ups. Han var ikke spesielt stolt av at han fant det ut utelukkende fordi han snoket på mobilen til kjæresten, men til hans forsvar skal det sies at han hadde fått en del hint fra bekjente om at ting kanskje ikke var så bra som han trodde. Iver prøvde å lyve seg ut av det, men gav fort opp da Isak viste skjermdumper han hadde tatt av ulike samtaler. Takk og lov for at de ikke hadde flyttet sammen, som de hadde snakket om den siste tiden, det gjorde bruddet mye enklere. Nå kan han fortsette å bo i den perfekte leiligheten, med den nesten perfekte beliggenheten og nesten perfekte husleien. Hans hjem, hans verden. 

Han har hele tiden sett for seg at han skal bli boende i Trondheim etter studiene, det er blitt hans by, hans hjem og det var her Iver hadde tenkt å bli værende. Men nå er han plutselig ikke så sikker lenger. Han elsket sommerjobben i konsulentselskapet i Oslo, elsket å få bryne seg på ordentlige problemstillinger ute hos de to kundene han hadde jobbet for, elsket å få bruke den logiske delen av hjernen på en annen måte enn det studiene tillater. Og han hadde glidd rett inn i miljøet på kontoret, og til tross for at mange av de han jobbet med hadde mange års erfaring gjorde de aldri forskjell, strukturen var virkelig så flat som de hadde lovet da han var på intervju. 

Men nå er han altså tilbake i Trondheim, klar for siste året som student, om ett år kan han titulere seg med Master of Science, eller sivilingeniør som det fortsatt heter på folkemunne, selv om den tittelen ble borte for mange år siden. Det er vanskelig å rokke ved tradisjoner, spesielt de tradisjonene man finner på Gløshaugen. 

Det er enda en uke til semesterstart, og han har bestemt seg for å rydde opp i leiligheten, kvitte seg med alt som kan minne om Iver. Han hadde ikke hatt ork eller overskudd til det før han dro til Oslo, han hadde pakket det han trengte for en sommer borte og latt resten av kaoset være. Nå står han midt i rommet og ser på alle tingene som må bort. Ivers ting er overalt, et jakke her, et par sko der, noen bøker på nattbordet, en ensom sokk under senga, såre minner over hele rommet. 

Han setter i gang med å samle sammen smått og stort, og hiver det i to hauger i hjørnet, en for kast og en for "la idioten komme og hente om han absolutt vil ha det". Det er ikke før han er ferdig at han innser at han ikke har noe å pakke alle tingene i, men bestemmer seg for å utsette det til nestes dag, han får stikke på clasern eller noe, de har garantert billige flytteesker han kan stappe den siste kategorien i og søppelsekker han kan legge det første i. Nå trenger han mat og søvn. I kjøleskapet er det så tomt at man nesten kan høre ekkoet, så han bestemmer seg for å svi at litt av sommerjobblønna på en real Sesam-burger, det er en ting man ikke får i Oslo og han har savnet det merkelige krydderet de bruker å ha på pommes frites-en. 

Han setter seg i senga, med burger på fanget og ser på dårlig Netflix-serie til han er så trøtt at han bare kan rulle over til siden og sovne. Utsette alle problemer til neste dag, han er god på det, det er noe han har perfeksjonert teknikken på i mange år.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg fortsetter historien fra Evens perspektiv. 
> 
> Selv har jeg ligget hjemme på sofaen i hele dag, i halvørska av feber. Så dersom det er skrivefeil eller halvdårlige formuleringer så skylder jeg på at halve hjernen min har blitt omgjort til pudding eller noe.

### Even

En av de få (mange) tingene Even sliter med å venne seg til med Trondheim er været, eller rettere sagt det ustabile været. En kan våkne opp en morgen til helt knallblå og skyfri himmel, og innen en skal hjem regner det verre enn noensinne, den type regn som får deg søkkvåt på fire sekunder. Når han klager til kollegaer får han høre historier om den gangen det kom 20 cm med snø natt til 17. mai, så det er ikke mye sympati å hente der. Det tok ikke mange regnværsdager før Even har innsett hvorfor omtrent alle i byen hadde en eller annen form for regnjakke eller allværsjakke, men han har måttet komme hjem fra jobb søkkvåt noen flere ganger etter det før han endelig har forstått at det er på tide å bytte ut jeansjakken med mer fornuftig yttertøy. 

Så i dag har han bestemt seg for at det er på tide med litt shopping før jobb. Det passer fint, for han trenger ikke være på kontoret enda, han har fått beskjed av sjefen om å ikke innfinne seg på jobb før etter lunsj på grunn av altfor mange plusstimer i systemet. Det er ikke han imot, han kan trenge å sove frempå litt etter et par ekstremt hektiske uker i starten av august. Der juli var rolig har august eksplodert, plutselig skal alle de tingene som ikke har blitt gjort når hele Norge har fellesferie gjøres nå og med en gang. Noe som betyr overtidsbetalt for Even og mulighet til å avspasere litt. 

Han er ikke så godt kjent i Trondheims shoppingmuligheter, det er ikke det han er størst fan av å bruke tid og penger på, men han har googlet og kommet frem til at de sikkert har jakker på G-sporten på Solsiden, det er i passe sykkelavstand hjemmefra, selv om det er feil retning i forhold til jobb. Og hvis han er tidlig nok ute slipper han kanskje unna alle andre som synes en onsdagsformiddag i skoleferien er et fint tidspunkt å slå i hjel tid med shopping. 

Jakken kjøpes på rekordtid, under ti minutter etter at han gikk inn på butikken har han betalt og er på vei ut igjen. Han skal til å forlate stedet med posen i hånden når han bestemmer seg for å ta seg en kopp kaffe og bruke litt tid på en av favoritthobbyene sine, people watching, han hadde jo tross alt satt av hele formiddagen til dette. 

Å sitte og finne opp historier om folk som går forbi er for Even en evig kilde til inspirasjon og underholdning. Man kan fantasere om hvem de er, hva de heter og hva de jobber med, har de noen sære hobbyer, morsomme venner? Kanskje de har vært på en deilig sommerferie eller startet dagen med å krangle med kjæresten? Han har gjort dette siden han var liten guttunge, og opptil flere manus har blitt til på denne måten. Ingen av dem har blitt til noe mer enn halvferdige historier på harddisken hans, men han tenker at før eller senere vil en av historiene være god nok til å finne veien ut av harddisken og over på film. 

Han kjøper seg en diger kopp kaffe og finner seg et bord som gir god utsikt til de handlende. Rompa har knapt nok rukket å treffe stolsetet før noe fanger oppmerksomheten hans, et lyst hode med noen av de fineste krøllene han har sett på lenge. Før han rekker å tenke mer så forsvinner vedkommende og han sukker og tenker at det var da typisk. For dette var en person han kunne ha laget de beste historier om. Vedkommende så ung nok ut til å være student, kanskje en økonomistudent? Men han ombestemmer seg, sikkert en ingeniørstudent eller noe slikt. Vedkommende så ikke ut som en som liker økonomi. Tankene spinner videre, et så pent menneske har garantert kjæreste, og de bor sikkert sammen, kanskje i en av studentboligene som er tilrettelagt for par og nå har de kommet hjem fra en uspesifisert chartertur som hadde gått i dass på grunn av konstant dårlig vær og et elendig hotell. Eller kanskje han har strøket på eksamen og måtte komme opp tidligere for å gjøre et nytt forsøk? Han smiler fornøyd for seg selv med denne lille plottvisten. 

Før han rekker å spinne videre på denne historien kommer vedkommende ut igjen, og denne gangen kommer han bærende på noen flatpakkede flytteesker. Ikke mange nok til at de skal kunne holde et helt flyttelass, så Even konkluderer med at han skal sikkert rydde bort noen ting. Eller kanskje han holder på å flytte og manglet noen flytteesker? Even er ikke sikker på hvilket av de to alternativene han liker best, for hvis han skal flytte så kan det jo like godt være at han skal flytte fra noe som til noe? 

Even blir sittende og stirre mens han ser på fyren som desperat forsøker å feste flytteeskene til en sykkel som står parkert like bortenfor. Even tenker i sitt stille sinn at det der er et tapsprosjekt, eskene er for store til å kunne fraktes med sykkel, men han gir seg ikke, og etter mye strev så har han fått det til på et vis og ser ganske så fornøyd ut med egen innsats. Even er også fornøyd, for alt strevet har gitt ham ekstra tid til å studere gutten. Han har på seg en helt enkel hvit t-skjorte og mørk blå jeans, og Even tenker at han ikke har sett noe så slående vakkert på lenge. Måten musklene jobber under t-skjorta gjør at Even merker at pulsen stiger noen ekstra hakk, dette er en som trener jevnlig, de musklene der har ikke kommet av seg selv, og Even svelger tungt og tankene går i retning ting som ikke er blitt tenkt på en stund. 

Han er nå langt inne i sin egen verden av fantasier og det er nok derfor han ikke oppdager at gutten har flyttet blikket i retning kafeen han sitter på, og selv om han skynder seg å flytte fokus over å kaffen og late som om ingenting så er det for sent, han er ganske sikker på at han ble godt og grundig fersket i å stirre. Jaja, Trondheim er stor nok til at sjansen for at de sees igjen er ganske liten. Det er en tanke som egentlig skulle være trøstende, men som tvert imot tar motet fra ham. Akkurat han her ville det vært helt greit å møte igjen. Bare tanken på å få dra fingrene igjennom de krøllene der…

Han får i seg de siste dråpene med kaffe og går ut for å finne sykkelen og komme seg på jobb. Det er kanskje ikke lunsjtid helt enda, men han kan likegodt sitte på jobb og drømme om myke krøller som å sitte her og gjøre det samme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen tanker om hvem innehaveren av krøllene er? Trenger kanskje ikke voldsomt mye fantasi for å gjette seg frem til det...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morsomt å lese i kommentarfeltet at det er andre enn meg som liker litt Trondheimsmimring. 
> 
> Det er mange år siden jeg bodde der, så til dere som fortsatt er i favorittstudiebyen min så ber jeg om unnskyldning om informasjonen min er litt utdatert. Jeg har håp om å få meg en tur dit i løpet av den neste måneden, men vi får se. Kommer da uansett til å tilbringe mest tid enten på et kontor eller på et hotell, så det blir lite tid til research. 
> 
> For de lokalkjente så kan jeg informere om at i denne historien så bor Isak på Øya, nærmere bestemt i Klostergata, et lite stykke ned fra Elgsetergate.

### Isak

Han kommer seg tidlig opp neste dag takket være en kropp som fortsatt er på sommerjobbtid. Det har vært en av de verste tingene med jobben i sommer, de var som regel på kontoret i åttetiden hele gjengen. Isak har alltid vært b-menneske og å komme seg på jobb så tidlig var et ork de første ukene. Heldigvis hadde selskapet han jobbet for investert i en skikkelig kaffemaskin på kontoret og det hadde blitt en vane å ordne seg en real kopp med kaffe som en av de aller første tingene han gjorde når han kom på jobb, og de andre hadde kjapt lært at de ventet med å snakke til ham før etter første kaffekoppen. I leiligheten her i Trondheim har de bare en gammel kaffetrakter, funnet på Gis bort på finn.no, og det blir rett og slett ikke helt det samme, selv om det gjør nytten med tanke på å få han til å bli litt mindre morgenmonster og litt mer menneske. 

De to han bor med kommer ikke opp før til helgen så han har fortsatt leiligheten for seg selv litt til, og etter en hel sommer omringet av mennesker både på jobb og hjemme er det utrolig deilig å ha hele kåken for seg selv noen dager. Ingen som bråker når han vil sove, ingen Eskild som svinser rundt nesten naken i leiligheten til de mest upassende tider, ingen som insisterer på å arrangere vors hjemme hos dem, siden de bor nærmest byen og utestedene. 

De var sykt heldige når de fant denne leiligheten, med perfekt plassering mellom Gløs og sentrum, krypeavstand til omtrent alt og med store soverom og stor stue. Det eneste som ikke er så kult er at badet er bittelite og gammelt, og at hele leiligheten kunne vært vesentlig bedre isolert. Det går greit høst og vår, men vinteren kan være litt ubehagelig. Men det er verdt det, husleien er til å leve med og det er digg å ha et digert rom man kan trekke seg tilbake til når man trenger en pause fra gjengen. Faktisk er denne leiligheten grunnen til at han hadde nølt med å flytte sammen med Iver da han pushet på det kort tid før alt gikk til helvete, noe han er utrolig takknemlig for nå. Han har stusset veldig på hvorfor Iver var så insisterende på å flytte sammen når det i etterkant har vist seg at han var en notorisk, utro drittsekk, men han har gitt opp tanken på å noensinne få svar på det. 

Og apropos utro drittsekker, plan for dagen er å få tak i noe han kan putte sakene til drittsekken i, det er derfor han har stått så tidlig opp. 

Han er en av de første menneskene på Solsiden denne morgenen, og nyter et nesten helt stille senter. Clas Ohlson er ikke akkurat hans favorittbutikk, han går seg alltid vill der, men akkurat flytteeskene er ganske enkle å finne og har tar strake veien til kassen med to esker og en rull søppelsekker under ene armen, betaler og kommer seg ut av butikken i en rasende fart. Han innser først tabben med å sykle hit i det han kommer til sykkelstativet og skal finne en måte å få med seg både sykkel og flytteesker, men etter litt fomling og banning så går det. 

I det han triumferende reiser seg merker han at noen ser på ham, det er som et blikk brenner i nakken hans og når han ser bort på kafeen ser han en mann som får det veldig travelt med å stirre ned i kaffekoppen sin. Og hjelpe meg, for en mann, Isak blir helt mo i knærne av synet. Det er noe av det vakreste han har sett på lenge. Han er et øyeblikk fristet til å gå bort og spørre om han stirret på ham, men han er dessverre ikke selvsikker nok til å gjøre noe slikt, så han løsner sykkelen fra stativet og setter i stedet kursen hjemover. 

Han kaster ikke bort mye energi på å pakke bort tingene til Iver, de blir stappet ned i to esker som han etterpå taper godt sammen og stabler oppå hverandre, resten blir stappet ned i en søppelsekk som han bærer til søppelkassen, som heldigvis skal tømmes neste dag, for den blir helt full. 

Han sender en melding til idioten og ber ham om å hente tingene sine før de havner på fyllingen. (En tom trussel, han gidder ikke drasse de så langt, hvis de ikke blir hentet kommer han nok heller til å stappe de ned i boden i kjelleren, men det trenger ikke drittsekken vite.) Etter å ha tenkt seg om en gang til finner han ut at han ikke gidder å ha eskene stående på rommet sitt, så han tar likegodt å bærer dem ned i kjellerboden først som sist. Ute av syne, ute av sinn, eller man kan i minste håpe det. 

Etter at eskene er borte blir han sittende og dagdrømme om fyren han så tidligere på dagen. Han får ikke vedkommende ut av hodet, og det er nesten som om han lurer på om hjernen driver gjøn med ham, det er umulig at vedkommende er så pen som han husker. Han så ut som om han er høy også, og Isak har en ting for gutter som er høyere enn ham. Iver er ganske lav, ikke høyere enn 175. Selv er han nesten 10 cm høyere enn det, så det skal litt til å møte noen som er vesentlig høyere enn ham selv, men det er jo lov å drømme, ikke sant? Mon tro hva han gjør her i Trondheim. Kanskje han er student han også? Men i så fall er det rart at Isak ikke har lagt merke til vedkommende før, i alle fall om han også studerer på Gløs. På den andre siden, han så jo ikke akkurat ut som den typiske siv.ing.-student, så oddsen for å møte ham der er heller små. Dessverre, siden det er Isak tilbringer det meste av tiden sin. Enten i forelesninger eller på lesesalen, begravd i bøker eller med nesa ned i PC. 

Ett år igjen, tenker han, bare ett år igjen, og så er hele verden åpen. Og det er et viktig år. Selv om han har jobbtilbud allerede så er det fortsatt viktig for ham å avslutte med stil, det ville være for dust å slappe av nå siste året. Han bestemmer seg for å la kjæresteri og svermeri få andreprioritet dette året, han har bestemt seg for å begrense seg til enkle hook-ups, og fokusere ene og alene på å fullføre studier med glans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hodet er fortsatt fullt av feber, så jeg ber atter en gang om unnskyldning for eventuelle dårlige formuleringer og skrivefeil.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dagens første dose Even (og Isak). Nå skal jeg bare fikse et par PC-er som har bestemt seg for å stå i sju steiner før jeg gjør klart neste kapittel. Ja, dere leste rett, dere får ett til i dag, må få opp hastigheten sånn at disse to gutta gjør mer enn å bare stirre på hverandre.

### Even

De neste dagene flyr av sted. De er supertravle på jobb og han er så trøtt når han kommer hjem hver kveld at han sovner omtrent før hodet treffer puten. Han vet at det ikke er bra i lengden, og han har gitt jobben beskjed om at han kommer til å ta helt fri i helgen, for å hente seg inn og sørge for at han er stabil. Han har blitt utrolig mye bedre på å ta hensyn til seg selv og diagnosen sin de siste årene, og tar seg pauser for å roe ned før ting eskalerer i stedet for å pushe på til alt smeller. Han har vært helt åpen på jobb om at han er bipolar og de har hele veien vært supre med å tilrettelegge, han kunne ikke vært mer heldig. Det har vært en lang vei å gå fra sånn han var som tenåring, hvor diagnosen var en svøpe som ødela for både skole og det første ordentlige forholdet hans. 

Men uansett hvor travelt han har det på jobb så har tankene hele tiden sirklet tilbake til en gutt med hvit t-skjorte og myke krøller. Er det virkelig mulig å være så vakker? Hadde han trodd på kjærlighet ved første blikk ville han trodde at dette var det. Men han tror ikke lenger på kjærlighet ved første blikk, han tror knapt på kjærlighet i det hele tatt. Hadde noen fortalt sytten år gamle Even at han skulle være så negativ til kjærligheten som 25-åring ville han ledd av dem. Sytten år gamle Even trodde på den store, episke kjærligheten, den kjærligheten man bare leste om i de store romanene eller så på film. Åtte år senere så hadde han lært den harde måten, gjennom to tøffe brudd, at det slettes ikke er så enkelt. 

Han har fortsatt troen på at han kom til møte noen han ville dele deler av livet sitt med, kanskje ha det fint noen uker eller måneder, eller kanskje til og med et par år om han er heldig. Men at han skal finne noen som vil være sammen med ham, og han vil være sammen med resten av livet? Heller usannsynlig. 

Men kanskje han med de vakre krøllene kunne være en forbigående, hyggelig affære? Se, det er noe han tillater seg å drømme om. 

Planene om å ha en rolig helg hjemme i leiligheten blir endret da en kollegaene hans lurer på om han kunne tenke seg å bli med ut lørdag. Han har egentlig ikke lyst, men tenker at det er dumt å si nei også når han nå endelig blir invitert med ut på noe. Sier han nei nå er det ikke sikkert at han blir invitert neste gang, og han trenger å knytte nye vennskap i byen. 

Kvelden starter hjemme hos kollegaen, som har invitert noen kompiser, og Even kommer kjapt inn i praten og gud som han har savnet dette, savnet å være sosial utenom jobben. Flere i gjengen har studert i Oslo, og det viser seg fort at de har flere felles kjente, han ene kjenner Mikael, Even sin bestekompis fra videregåendetiden og de blir sittende og utveksle historier. For første gang kjenner at han begynner å få troen på å overleve et år i Trondheim.

Etter endt vors ender de ute på byen, på et av de hippe utestedene Even egentlig ikke kan fordra. Det å være rundt så mange fulle folk når han selv ikke drikker mye kan være slitsomt, spesielt når musikken er så høy som den er her. Han har lovet seg selv å holde ut litt til, være sosial litt til, så han blir stående i baren med en øl i hånda og kikke bort på dansegulvet. Der er det er en diger vennegjeng som har okkupert nesten hele området, de har det tydeligvis veldig morsomt, det danses og drikkes og han ser flere telefoner som filmer eller tar bilder, vanskelig å vite nøyaktig hva. Han hører en av dem rope «alle sammen: si hei» før en hel gjeng samles og hoier til kameraet på telefonen. 

Han bestemmer seg for å kjøpe seg en øl til og nyter den i sakte drag. Han kikker på klokka og vurderer om det er på tide å gå hjem i det noe fanger blikket hans og han blir bare stående og måpe. For det er han. Som i HAN. Han kommer slentrende mot guttegjengen og blir møtt med jubel. Han som drev å filmet i sted hopper opp og ned av lykke og fanger gutten inn i en stor klem, løfter han opp av gulvet og spinner rundt flere ganger før han setter fyren ned igjen. Even kjenner skuffelsen bre seg som en klo i magen. Selvsagt har han kjæreste, en så kjekk fyr har selvsagt kjæreste. Da hjelper det lite at kjæresten også er en gutt, og at HAN teoretisk sett kunne falt for Even. 

Han bestemmer seg for å dra hjem, og går for å finne kollegaen og si fra at han stikker. På vei hjem er han sur på seg selv fordi han overreagerte så voldsomt, hvordan kan han bli så skuffet når han ikke engang kjenner fyren, han har sett ham bare to ganger, liksom?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå har jeg bannet såpass mye og lenge over PC-er som ikke vil gjøre som jeg vil at nå trengte jeg en pause. Og hva er vel bedre enn å poste Isaks versjon?

Isak

Det er lørdag, og Isak sitter hjemme og er dritsur. Eller, egentlig er han dritforbanna, for sur er ikke i nærheten av å være dekkende for å beskrive humøret hans akkurat nå. De han bor sammen med, Olaf og Lars, har kommet tilbake til byen og de hadde bestemt seg for en episk fest før semesteret er i gang. I utgangspunktet hadde de tenkt å ha vors hjemme hos dem, men så hadde Lars fått en invitasjon fra en annen i gjengen og de hadde dratt dit i stedet, etter et aldri så lite forvors hjemme. 

Men tror du ikke den fordømte eksen hans hadde bestemt seg for å være med på samme vors? Isak hadde i sin naivitet trodd at en av de største fordelene med å gå på hver sin studielinje var at de hadde hver sin vennegjeng, men etter to år har visst grenselinjene mellom de to gjengene gradvis blitt visket ut, og nå endte de altså opp på samme vors. Og det hadde ikke vært noe problem det, egentlig, Isak er tross alt mesteren av å ignorere slike ting og leiligheten var stor, så de kunne lett ha unngått hverandre. Lett! 

Og så hadde idioten funnet ut at det var på tide å renske luften og prate om ting. Og er det en ting Isak ikke vil så er det å prate med eksen. Brudd er brudd, når det er slutt er det slutt, og alt behov for å prate forsvant i det samme bevisene for Grindr-hook-ups dukket opp. 

Så i stedet for å være med på en episk tur på byen sitter han hjemme og furter. Det hjelper jo ikke på den mørke skyen over hodet hans at mobilen blir pepret med snaps fra gjengen som gikk ut. Filmingen er ikke den beste, gutta har åpenbart fortsatt drikkingen, men han klarer ikke la være å sjekke likevel. Egentlig angrer han på hele «ikke gidde å være med ut»-oppførselen sin nå, han burde ikke la Iver ha den effekten på seg, en ting er at han ødela ting i våres, det er jo helt dust å la han ha den makten over ham fortsatt. Og der ble han sur på seg selv i tillegg på Iver, denne lørdagskvelden blir jo bare bedre og bedre. 

Han får nok en snap, Olaf har tydelig fått såpass mye å drikke at han glemmer helt at det egentlig er meningen at snap bare skal vare maks ti sekunder, for han får fem filmsnutter etter hverandre. I begynnelsen er det skikkelig blurry, filmet fra dansegulvet med en eller annen top10-sang dundrende over høyttalerne, men så flyttes fokuset over til resten av utestedet, i en sveipende bevegelse. Og vent litt, det er noe kjent med han som står der i baren, lent inn mot bardisken med ansiktet vent mot dansegulvet. Han må se snappen på nytt og trykker febrilsk på telefonen for å få opp filmen en gang til, og jommen meg, det er han. Som i HAN. 

Isak tenker seg ikke om mer enn tre sekund før han hiver på seg skoene, griper telefon, nøkler og lommebok og setter kursen mot byen. Han vet nøyaktig hvilket utested de er på, de har vært der en haug ganger før. Han hiver seg på sykkelen for å komme dit raskere, og krysser fingre for at han ikke blir tatt for fyllesykling, han hadde ikke vært helt edru da han stormet ut av vorset, så at han har promille fortsatt er det ingen tvil om. 

Han har virkelig flaks i dag, for ikke ble han stoppet til tross for litt sjanglete sykling og når han kommer frem er det ikke kø for å komme inn. Etter å ha vist leg til dørvakten, som nektet å tro at han er 23 år, går han kjapt i retning dansegulvet for å finne Olaf. Når gjengen ser ham blir han dratt inn i en kjempeklem av Olaf, som er strålende fornøyd med seg selv for å ha klart å lokke Isak ut likevel. «Det var det jeg visste, bare jeg sendte nok snapper så ville du ombestemme deg.» 

Isak gliser tilbake. Det er vanskelig å ikke la seg smitte av energien og humøret til Olaf. På mange måter minner han ham om sånn Magnus var på videregående, bortsett fra at han er muligens hakket mindre naiv enn Magnus, men ikke så mye. Og har litt mer drag på damene. 

Han peker mot baren for å signalisere at han går for å få seg noe å drikke, mens det egentlig er en unnskyldning for å lete etter en viss fyr. Men samme hvor mye han leter så er fyren ikke å se noe sted. Han klarer å svelge skuffelsen og ender opp med å danse med gutta til stedet stenger og de blir omtrent kastet ut. De sjangler glade og fornøyde hjem, og Isak har nesten helt glemt både Iver og den vakre fyren. Men bare nesten. Så full er han tross alt ikke.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager å skuffe med nok et kapittel med will they/won't they, men jeg lover at akkurat det som skjer denne dagen er viktig for det som skal skje fremover i historien, så jeg ber om litt mer tålmodighet før historien tar en liten vending. 
> 
> Som vanlig følger Isaks POV etter Evens, og det kommer opp litt senere i dag.

### Even

Onsdag uken etter har Even fått i oppdrag å sjekke ut mulige locations. Hvilke typer arbeidsoppgaver han til enhver tid får er en av de største forskjellene på å jobbe i Oslo og i Trondheim. Hjemme er de så mange ansatte at de kan tillate seg å være mye mer spesialiserte i hvilke roller de har og hvilke oppgaver en får. For en som er relativt junior, som Even, så betyr det at han ikke kunne velge og vrake i hva han gjorde, men måtte gjøre de oppgavene han fikk tildelt. Her i Trondheim er de så få ansatte at alle må bidra om en jobb skal bli bra. Han har i løpet av de to månedene han har bodd her fått gjort flere forskjellige oppgaver enn han fikk på nesten to år i Oslo og læringskurven hans har vært bratt. 

Men det er jo ikke alle oppgaver som er like kule. Å trave byen rundt for å finne riktige innspillingssteder er ikke høyest på popularitetslisten, men han har bestemt seg for å gjøre det beste ut av det og være takknemlig for muligheten til å bli bedre kjent i byen. Han utstyrer seg med sykkel, matpakke, kaffe på termos, google maps på telefonen og et skikkelig kamera. Han liker ikke å ta bilder på telefonen, han ønsker litt bedre kontroll for å få den beste kvaliteten. Dessuten mistenker han at han har fått utdelt denne jobben like mye for å tvinge ham ut av kontoret og for å bli kjent med Trondheim, som det at jobben faktisk må gjøres så grundig som han har fått beskjed om. Men, hvis han tar av seg de negative brillene, så er han enig i at det er greit å komme seg ut av huset en hel dag og det er viktig å kunne finne riktige innspillingssteder og det er noe han ikke har gjort siden han var student. 

Hele formiddagen har gått med til å trave i området rundt Nidarosdomen, ned mot Gamle Bybro og over til Bakklandet. Han er ikke 100 % fornøyd med det han hadde funnet til nå, men har i det minste klart å finne noen alternativer. Neste stopp er campus til NTNU, eller rettere sagt Gløshaugen og parken nedenfor, på vei ned til Samfundet. Det er nesten lunsjtid og han bestemmer seg for å sykle opp og sette fra seg sykkelen i ett av de utallige sykkelstativene han vet er der, alle studenter skal tydeligvis sykle overalt, og så finne seg et rolig sted og innta lunsj, drikke kaffe og slappe av en times tid før han fortsetter. Han er trøtt i beina og sliten i hodet og må ha en time-out for å vurdere hvor han skal fortsette etter det. 

Når han kommer frem er det en helt annen stemning enn da han var det i juli. Da hadde stedet vært helt stille, knapt en sjel å se noe som helst. Nå er semesteret helt åpenbart i gang, for det vrimler av studenter overalt, og han blir sittende og dikte opp historier om menneskene han ser. Han lager en lang historie om et ungt par som ligger under et tre og ser veldig nyforelsket ut, de møttes sikkert første dag i studiene og det var kjærlighet ved første blikk, eller kanskje andre. Kjærlighet ved første blikk finnes jo ikke. 

Plutselig trekkes blikket hans vekk fra det nyforelskede paret og mot noen han synes å dra kjensel på. Han fokuserer litt og joda, det er jo HAN. Han står utenfor et av de eldste byggene og prater med et par andre gutter. Han trekker et lettelsens pust når han ser at ingen av de to andre er han som han klemte på ute på byen. 

Han er langt nok unna til at han kan stirre uten at det blir helt åpenbar at det er det han gjør, og det kiler i magen når han ser gutten bøye hodet lett bakover mens han ler høyt. Han tar frem notatblokken sin og begynner å tegne mens han fortsetter å stirre på gutten, som om han skulle være fullstendig hypnotisert, han tror ikke han har sett noe penere noensinne. Han innser at han i en alder av 25 år er avstandsforelsket for første gang siden han var 14 år, han trodde ikke det var mulig en gang. 

Plutselig så ser gutten i hans retning. Even vet at han burde trekke blikket til seg og late som om han er veldig opptatt av noe helt annet, men for å være ærlig så har han mistet helt vilje og evne til noe annet enn å stirre betatt. Han har ingen aning hvor lenge de blir værende slik, det kan ha vært en time, det kan ha vært ti sekunder, det virket som en evighet. Det er gutten som til slutt slår blikket ned og flytter fokus tilbake til de han pratet med. Plutselig ser alle tre bort på Even og nå får han det travelt med å pakke sammen sakene sine og late som ingenting. Det er uansett på tide å komme seg videre og få tatt de siste bildene før han drar tilbake på kontoret. 

Han trøster seg også med at han i det minste vet hvor gutten studerer, det er da enda noe.


	8. Chapter 8

### Isak

Semesteret er endelig i gang. Siste året, han synes det er helt surrealistisk hvor fort tiden har gått. Han føler det som om det er nesten nettopp han var en usikker og virrende fersk student, skremt av massive mengder forelesninger, vanskelige fag, øvinger og lab-rapporter, en linjeforening som dro en med på det meste av moro og en mulighet til å starte på nytt, finne ut hvem man ville være nå. Han hadde trengt den nye starten, behovet for å komme seg bort fra Oslo hadde vært stort, og han hadde grepet muligheten til å finne seg selv med begge hendene. 

Og nå er han her, med kun noen få fag og en masteroppgave igjen og en plan for hva han vil bli når han blir stor. 

Det er deilig å være i gang igjen. Treffe kompiser, annektere en leseplass, de har offisielt ikke faste plasser på lesesalene, men det blir nesten til at de har det likevel, ingeniørstudenter kan være en gjeng med vanedyr. 

Onsdager er den beste dagen, da har han bare to forelesninger på formiddagen og så fri resten av dagen, han har allerede konstatert at det kommer til å bli hans favorittdag. Dagens to forelesninger er unnagjort og han står utenfor Hovedbygget og diskuterer med to kompiser om de skal gi seg for dagen eller gå opp på lesesalen for å få inn minst et par timer med jobbing før de stikker. Han vil det siste, men de vil helst det første. Det er ikke alle som synes det er like viktig å få en god start på semesteret som det han gjør, og de har det moro med nerde-Isak uten at han tar seg videre nær av det. 

Han har nettopp prøvd seg på en «Dere vet, man lærer mer når man leser jevnt og trutt, det sier forskning», men klarte ikke å holde seg alvorlig, for selv han vet at det er bullshit. De fleste karakterene han har blitt til gjennom ekstrem jobbing gjennom eksamensperiodene. 

Plutselig fornemmer han at noen stirrer på ham, og når han kikker bort så ser han han. Fyren fra Solsiden og utestedet. Han sitter lent mot et tre, en sekk ved siden av seg og en notatblokk i hånda. Og han stirrer åpenlyst i retning Isak.

«Ikke se, men det er en fyr som sitter der borte og stirrer på oss. Er det noen av dere som vet hvem han er?» Han henvender seg til gutta, for hjelp til å kanskje identifisere denne ukjente, pene mannen. 

«Hvordan kan vite det om vi ikke får se på ham?» Kristian ruller med øynene, og dulter han lett i skulderen. 

Eh, ja, liten logisk brist der, han innser det. Både han og gutta kikker bort, og da har fyren sluttet å kikke og holder i stedet på å pakke sammen sakene sine. Ingen av dem har sett ham før, så det er ingen hjelp å få. Hadde han vært modig hadde han gått bort og snakket med ham, men etter hele Iver-misæren har han mistet lysten på å være så frempå. Før Iver hadde han ikke tatt fem flate øre for å gjøre noe slikt, men ting endrer seg, man blir voksen, blir brent, lærer av det og går videre, mister troen på seg selv og at man kan være interessant nok for andre. 

Han gir opp å få de to andre med seg tilbake på lesesalen, men bestemmer seg likevel for å presse inn en time eller to med lesing før han gir seg. Han er kanskje nerd, men det er et stempel han faktisk lever helt fint med. Etter at han er ferdig tusler han seg hjemover, med en liten svipptur innom butikken for å handle melk og kaffe, med NAS dundrende inn i ørene hele veien hjem.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God morgen. Håper dere er klar for en litt dramatisk start på dagen...

### Even

Even tilbringer en drøy time med å tusle rundt i området og ta bilder av mulige steder de kan filme. At han bruker nesten like mye tid på å se etter et visst krøllete hode trenger han ikke nevne for noen. Men til slutt må han gi seg, det er ikke flere bilder å ta og han må innse at han ikke kommer til å finne ham igjen. Jaja, nå har han sett denne gutten tre ganger på mindre enn en uke, det kan jo være de treffes igjen. Trondheim er jo ikke så stor, liksom. 

Samtidig klarer han ikke la være å undre på hva det er som drar ham mot denne gutten. Han har til nå aldri opplevd å bli så fysisk tiltrukket av noen han ikke en gang kjenner, eller har sagt et eneste ord til. For alt han vet kan jo fyren være komplett idiot eller ha helt dustete meninger og være fullstendig ulik ham selv. Men likevel, det er noe med ham, noe udefinerbart.

Han rister på hodet av sine egne tanker og bestemmer seg for å pakke sammen sakene og finne sykkelen. Timene på campus har vært produktive, og han må innrømme for seg selv at området vokser på ham. Variasjonen der oppe gjør det til det perfekte stedet for dem å filme, for de kan få mange gode klipp uten å bevege seg særlig langt. De må bare passe på å time det slik at det ikke er så mange i nærheten når de holder på. Han sukker tungt og innser at det betyr at det blir nok en helg med jobbing, for det er nok eneste tidspunktet hvor det vil passe. 

Han ser på klokka. Det er bare ett stopp igjen på planen, og det er fortsatt tid å rekke det før det blir for sent. Han setter seg på sykkelen og setter fart ned bakkene. Den friske brisen han får i ansiktet når han setter opp farten gjør godt, august er usedvanlig varm og han er svett etter en lang dag ute. Det er kanskje derfor han ikke er så konsentrert han burde vært, for før han vet ordet av det kommer det en fyr ut av en sidegate og han må bråbremse for å ikke krasje. Men det er for lite og for sent, han mister kontrollen over sykkelen og som i sakte film kan han se at hvordan han flyr over sykkelstyret og han vet det før han kjenner det at dette kommer til å bli ubehagelig. Han rekker til og med å filosofere litt over at det er utrolig hvor mange tanker man rekker å tenke mens man flyr i luften.

Han treffer bakken med et brak, og så går verden i svart. Når han kommer til seg selv igjen har han vondt sånn ca. overalt, og han blir liggende med øynene lukket og prøver å ikke hyle høyt av smerte. Han kan høre en mannsstemme snakke over seg, men han er usikker på om han snakker til ham eller om ham. Uansett har han ikke ork til å åpne øynene og sjekke det ut, smerten fra venstre hånd er uutholdelig. Egentlig er hele venstresiden hans et eneste stort smertepunkt. Han forsøker å trekke pusten dypt med rolige tak, uten at han tror han lykkes. 

«Shit, pokker, går det bra?» Han hører en stemmer snakke til seg. Og nei, for fanden, det går ikke bra, det gjør noe så inn i helsike vondt over hele venstre side av kroppen og han sliter med å holde seg bevisst. Han kjenner en hånd på høyre skulder, og hører en annen stemme enn den første, og føler noen som sitter nede på bakken sammen med han. Han klarer så vidt å hviske at han har veldig vondt før verden går i svart igjen. Det neste han merker er at han blir forsiktig løftet over på noe som ligner en seng og det går opp for ham at han blir hentet av ambulanse. Dørene smeller igjen og han kjenner at bilen begynner å kjøre. 

Han tenker tilbake på sist gang han ble hentet i ambulanse, og er glad for at det denne ganger er på grunn av noe så idiotisk som en sykkelulykke. Han klarer å grynte noen uforståelige lyder til ambulansemedarbeideren, for å si i fra at han er sånn noenlunde bevisst. På den korte veien til sykehuset våkner han til litt og får gitt navn og fødselsdato til han som sitter og følger med på ham med en bekymret mine. Han får også sagt fra om hvilke medisiner han går på, det ligger sikkert inne i kjernejournalen hans, men like greit å være på den sikre siden. 

Han blir trillet inn på sykehuset og tatt mot av en dame i hvitt, og han føler seg sånn passe dramadronning over all oppmerksomheten. Det var jo bare en liten sykkelvelt, liksom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager å dumpe en aldri så liten sykkelulykke på dere i dag morges uten å ha anledning til å følge opp i løpet av dagen, men dere vet, arbeid og livet og sånt må ha litt plass det også. Jeg ser at flere kommenterer at det kanskje er Isak Even krasjet med, og dere har selvsagt helt rett. Snakk om å møtes med et smell?

### Isak

Isak blir stående igjen på fortauet i sjokk etter at ambulansen har kjørt. Han hadde vært på vei hjem fra butikken, og hadde gått helt i sine egne tanker med musikken dundrende inn i ørene da han plutselig hadde merket en bevegelse i sidesynet, og før han visste ordet av det hadde HAN fløyet over sykkelstyret og landet i bakken med et brak. Isak hadde forsøkt å få kontakt med ham, men fikk ingen respons, og det var blod overalt. Han hadde ringt 113 og forklart situasjonen, mens noen andre som kom til ble sittende ved siden av HAN for å sjekke etter livstegn og sørge for at han lå i stabilt sideleie og 113 hadde sagt at de ville sende ambulanse på grunn av at de ikke fikk kontakt med fyren. 

Nå står han igjen på fortauet, med sekken til fyren i ene hånden og sykkelen hans i andre, og det er først nå det går opp for ham at fyren sikkert skulle hatt med seg sekken sin. Kanskje han skulle følge etter til sykehuset, det er ikke så langt? Men så kommer han på at han ikke engang vet hva fyren heter, så han bestemmer seg for å ta det med seg hjem, sykkelen kan han låse sammen med sin egen og kanskje han er så heldig at han finner noe informasjon om fyren i sekken, navn eller telefonnummer, sånn at han kan stikke innom sykehuset eller ringe eller noe. 

Han er fortsatt helt skjelven når han kommer hjem og er glad for at gutta allerede er der, for han kjenner at han trenger noen å snakke med. Han lager seg en sterk kopp kaffe og tusler seg inn i stua der gutta allerede sitter henslengt i hjørnesofaen de hadde fått gratis på finn.no da de flyttet inn. Den er ikke spesielt pen, men til gjengjeld er den stor og god å sitte i. Han setter seg ned mellom gutta med et sukk, og de ser på ham med bekymring.

«Det var da tidlig i semesteret å bli så stresset?» Olaf ser forbauset på ham, dette er ikke typisk Isak-oppførsel, sånn egentlig. Han er som regel rolig og sindig, bortsett fra når han er sint, da. 

«Har ikke noe med studiene å gjøre. Holdt nesten på å bli påkjørt av en syklist på vei hjem, men han endte i asfalten med et brak i stedet for. Måtte ringe ambulanse og greier, han var så vidt ved bevissthet da de kjørte han av gårde.» Isak merker at han er skjelven i stemmen når han snakker og når han ser ned på hendene så skjelver de også. 

«Shit, går det bra med deg?» Begge kompisene ser på ham med en bekymret mine. 

«Går bra med meg, er bare i sjokk fortsatt, tror jeg. Men de lot sekken og sykkelen hans være igjen, og jeg aner ikke engang hva han heter sånn at jeg får levert det tilbake igjen. Jeg tok det med meg hjem, i det minste, fant ut at det var bedre om jeg tok vare på det enn om jeg lot det ligge igjen midt på fortauet, liksom.» Han trekker et dypt pust, for å prøve å få kontroll på skjelvingen. 

«Har du sjekket om det er noe i sekken som kan fortelle deg hvem han er?» Lars er den rasjonelle av dem, så selvsagt er det han som kommer på den helt åpenbare løsningen på problemet. 

«Nei, shit, det tenkte jeg ikke på engang, men jeg kan gjøre det nå.» Han går ut i gangen for å hente sekken og tar den med seg inn i stua. Til hans store skuffelse så er det dårlig med ting som kan identifisere mannen. Han finner en termos som sikkert var fin før smellen, men som nå ser ut som om den er blitt kjørt over av en trailer. I tillegg er det et lite kamera som ser forbausende intakt ut, rester av matpapir, en notatblokk med masse rare skriblerier i, et lite pennal med tusjer og blyanter, samt et nøkkelknippe med noe som ligner på husnøkler, men ikke noe lommebok eller bankkort som kan gi ham svaret på hva fyren heter. Det slår ham at nøklene sikkert er noe vedkommende vil ha tilbake, eller kanskje han har noen som kan hjelpe seg inn der han bor? Han vet jo ingenting om fyren bor sammen med noen eller ei, eller om han har kjæreste. Han vet jo ikke engang hva han heter, bare at han er utrolig kjekk og at det er noe ved ham som Isak ikke helt klarer å sette fingeren på. 

Han blir sittende og bla igjennom notatblokken på jakt etter spor eller informasjon. Vedkommende er åpenbart flink til å tegne for det er mange utrolig bra illustrasjoner i den. Når han kommer til en av de siste sidene mister han nesten pusten. Tegningen er åpenbart ikke ferdig, for det mangler flere detaljer på den, men det er ikke tvil om hvem det skal forestille. Krøllene, leppene, øyenbrynene, det er som om han skulle sett seg selv i speilet. Han burde sikkert bli skremt, få litt stalkervibber, men i stedet får han masse sommerfugler i magen. Tenk at han ikke er den eneste som har lagt merke til den andre. Men ingen informasjon, og gir opp å finne ut noe mer. 

I stedet ringer han sykehuset, for å høre om de kan gi han noe informasjon, men uten et navn kommer han ingen vei videre, de kan bare gi ut informasjon til pårørende, og det er jo Isak åpenbart ikke. 

Det er ikke før senere på kvelden at det slår han at det var en logo med noe som lignet på et firmanavn bakerst på notatboken. Han drar frem laptopen og googler navnet og finner ut at den tilhører et selskap med kontorer i Oslo og Trondheim. Han prøver å ringe telefonnummeret som står oppført under «kontakt oss», men får beskjed om at de har kontortid mellom 9 og 16. 

Han blir sittende og undersøke sidene deres litt mer, og finner en oversikt over hvem som jobber der, med bilde og navn. Han sjekker listen over de som jobber på Trondheimskontoret, men fyren er ikke der. Isak kjenner på skuffelsen, han trodde han hadde vært inne på noe klokt, men konkluderer at fyren uten navn sikkert har bøffet notatboken fra selskapet en eller annen gang. Men så kommer han på at han kan sjekke Oslokontoret også, og der er han. Even Bech Næsheim, produksjonsassistent/illustratør, og et tilhørende telefonnummer. Da har han i det minste et navn og et telefonnummer, men han vet også at fyren han har siklet på siste tiden bor i Oslo. Pokker, altså.

Han tar opp telefonen sin og sender umiddelbart melding til telefonnummeret som står oppgitt og krysser fingre for at det er riktig mottaker. Han bestemmer seg for at om han ikke får svar skal han ringe jobben hans neste morgen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen som har vært bekymret for hvordan det gikk med stakkars Even som sist vi hørte ble kjørt i ambulanse til sykehuset? Eller som lurer på om Isak klarte å finne riktig telefonnummer? Eller som lurer på om de endelig, endelig skal snakke sammen? 
> 
> Vel, dere trenger ikke vente mer, her har dere svaret.

### Even

Even tilbringer resten av ettermiddagen og store deler av kvelden på legevakten på St. Olavs. Heldigvis er han en tålmodig person, for det er mye ventetid, noe det gjerne blir når det fort blir klart at han ikke er livstruende skadet. Han blir undersøkt av lege i alle bauger og kanter, det blir tatt røntgen av hånda og skulderen, og de sjekker hodet og han får skryt for at han hadde hatt på hjelm, for den hadde tatt det verste av støyten og uten den kunne det gått skikkelig ille. Nå viser det seg at han har sluppet unna med en brist i hånda, og resten er «bare» blåmerker, sår og skrubbsår over hele venstresiden. 

Etter mer venting, gipsing av hånda og enda en tur inn til legevaktlegen blir han sendt hjem i en taxi, med en døgndose med sterke smertelindrende i lomma, lovnad om at det ligger mer på en e-resept om han trenger det og kvittering på egenandel for undersøkelse, gips og røntgen. Det er ikke før taxien har kjørt fra ham utenfor leiligheten at det slår ham at han mangler sekken sin. Han hadde hatt telefonen i lomma, med bankkortet stukket bak dekselet, så han hadde ikke tenkt noe mer over at han manglet sekken, men innser at uten sekk har han ikke nøkler heller. 

Han sukker tungt og tar opp telefonen for å ringe en kollega for å høre om han kan komme dit å sove, og så kan han finne en løsning på nøkkelproblemet i morgen. I det han låser opp telefonen så kommer det inn en melding fra et ukjent nummer. 

«Hei, jeg heter Isak og det var meg du krasjet med sånn at du ramlet med sykkelen din i dag. Håper det går bra med deg, selv om det så veldig skummelt ut. Jeg har tatt vare på sekken og sykkelen din. Gi meg en lyd når du vil ha det tilbake.»

Even kan knapt tro hva han ser. Timingen er nesten for god til å være sann. Hvis han har skikkelig flaks nå så har vedkommende funnet nøklene hans også, han husker ikke om han hadde dem i sekken eller lomma. Og han tenker at det kan være verdt et forsøk å se om det likevel er en mulighet for at han kan sove i sin egen seng i natt. 

«Takk for at har tatt vare på tingene mine. Var det tilfeldigvis en husnøkkel i sekken min? Jeg trenger den, jeg står utenfor leiligheten nå og kommer meg ikke inn.»

Han har heller lyst til å bestille en taxi for å hente nøklene sine enn å dra til kollegaen sin. 

Svaret kommer omtrent umiddelbart, og er enda mer lovende enn han kunne håpet på. 

«Hvor bor du? Jeg kan sikkert komme med sekken din om du ikke bor for langt unna.»

Even sender adressen sin, og mindre enn et halvt minutt senere får han melding tilbake. 

«Gi meg ti minutter.»

Han sender tilbake en tommel-opp-emoji, og synker ned på trappen utenfor bygget, og merker at han er kjempesliten og at det er på tide med en solid dose smertestillende, men tenker det er lurest å vente til han er inne og klar for senga. Han er takknemlig for at han slipper å stresse med overnatting hos en kollega, men akkurat nå virker ti minutter å vente på å komme seg inn som en uendelighet. Han lener seg inntil veggen og lukker øynene og kjenner at han er i ferd med å sovne, og retter seg umiddelbart opp igjen. Å sovne på trappa er kanskje ikke et sjakktrekk, når han er så dårlig som han er nå. De på sykehuset hadde vært trygge på at han ikke hadde hjernerystelse, men akkurat nå kjenner han seg ikke så trygg likevel, det er vel ikke normalt å holde på å sovne utenfor sin egen dør?

Plutselig hører han lyden av en sykkel, og i det han kikker opp så tror han nesten ikke sine egne øyne. Det eneste han klarer å få ut da vedkommende stopper sykkelen sin og går av er et sjokkert «Du?!?».

Han ser at den andre blir overrasket av reaksjonen, og han virker nesten litt stresset. «Her er sekken din. Jeg beklager at jeg måtte se igjennom den for å finne navn eller telefonnummer, og jeg beklager at jeg ikke så meg for da jeg prøvde å krysse gata tidligere i dag. Jeg var helt i min egen verden og tenkte meg ikke om. Går det greit med deg? Shit, nei det ser jeg jo at det ikke gjør, brakk du armen?» 

Even blir sittende og måpende høre på ordflommen som kommer ut av Isak. Som er fyren med krøllene. Hva er oddsen for dette? Han tar seg sammen, innser at Isak står og venter på et svar. 

«Nei, ikke stress med det. Jeg er bare forslått og så har jeg en brist i armen som gjør at jeg må ha denne lekre gipsen på i tre uker.» Han prøver å tone ned situasjonen så mye som mulig, vil ikke at Isak skal ha dårlig samvittighet. 

«Men så kjipt, da. Gips i tre uker er jo lenge. Vil du noe hjelp med å låse opp, eller?» Even ser på mens gutten, Isak, fisker frem nøklene fra sekken før han gjør tegn til å ville levere over begge deler. 

«Nei takk, det går fint. Jeg skal bare komme meg inn og legge meg, tror jeg. Det har vært en lang dag.»

Hadde ikke Even visst bedre hadde han trodd at Isak var skuffet, men det er nok bare fantasien eller det at han er så sliten og trøtt som spiller han et puss. 

«Ok. Men du, jeg har fortsatt sykkelen din, du får si fra når du vil ha den tilbake. Akkurat nå står den trygt låst i bakgården hjemme hos meg. Du kan kanskje ikke sykle på noen uker med den hånda likevel.» Isak peker bort på gipsen på armen. 

«Nei, kan vel ikke det,» sier Even og ser trist ned på hånda si. «Heldigvis er det venstrehånda da, hadde vært mer krise om det var den andre.»

«Ja, det hadde vel blitt vanskelig å tegne noe da,» kommer det fra Isak og Even ser rødmen bre seg i kinnene hans. Da går det plutselig opp for ham hva han hadde holdt på å tegne rett før han satte seg på sykkelen.

«Du har sett igjennom notatblokken min?» Han spør forsiktig, selv om han frykter han vet svaret.

«Altså, det var ikke meningen, men jeg prøvde å finne et navn eller noe, ville jo ikke at du skulle være redd for at jeg hadde stukket av med sykkelen din.»

«Så du har sett alle tegningene mine da?» Det er ikke så mye et spørsmål som en konstatering. Even er nå smertelig klar over at Isak har sett tegningen av seg selv. Den han begynte på i parken da han så Isak sammen med de to andre fyrene. 

«Ja, jeg har dessverre det, sorry ass. Men du er veldig flink, da. Jeg hadde aldri klart å tegne noe sånt, jeg er best på strektegninger, jeg.» Til Isaks forsvar skal det sies at han ser flau ut, som om han vet at han har snoket i ting han ikke burde snoke i. 

Plutselig kommer Even på at han ikke har skrevet ned telefonnummeret sitt noe sted, verken i sekken eller i notatblokken. «Men hvordan fant du nummeret mitt? Jeg tror ikke jeg har skrevet det ned noe sted?»

Isak gliser, tydelig stolt av seg selv. «Nei, det var ikke så lett. Jeg endte til slutt opp med å google logoen på notatblokken din. Heldigvis har jobben din bilde og telefonnummer av alle de ansatte.»

Even kan ikke annet enn å berømme kreativiteten. Han tror ikke at han selv hadde kommet på å gjøre noe slikt, han hadde sikkert bare endt opp med å levere sekk og sykkel til hittegods eller politiet eller noe. «Du er god på å stalke, du.»

Isak nikker med et lurt smil. «Rene mesteren. Stalkemesteren, det er meg.»

Even bare flirer, og fikler med nøklene for å gjøre seg klar til å gå inn, selv om han egentlig ikke har lyst. Egentlig har han lyst til å stå og snakke med Isak lenger, men han kjenner at det er ikke kroppen klar for nå, han må inn og legge seg. Det er som om Isak merker det, for han gjør seg klar for å dra. 

«Men meld meg da, så kan jeg komme bort med sykkelen din en dag det passer.» Even nikker, og Isak hopper opp på sykkelen sin, sender et blendende smil før han sykler av gårde. 

Når han kommer inn i leiligheten kommer han på at han glemte helt å takke Isak for at han tok seg bryet med å komme bort med nøklene så sent på kvelden. Han sender derfor en melding til Isak for å si takk. Så får han heller ignorere at han har et bakenforliggende motiv med å opprettholde den ferske kontakten med en av de vakreste fyrene han har sett på lenge.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her skulle det sikkert stått noe fornuftig om veien videre og at dere fortsatt må smøre dere med tålmodighet bla bla bla, men hodet er i fillebiter etter lang dag på jobb, så dere får litt klaging og neste kapittel i stedet for.

### Isak

Når Isak kommer hjem etter å ha levert sekken til Even kjenner han at dagen har tatt på, han er sliten i kroppen på en helt annen måte enn etter en hard treningsøkt. Det er mer sånn sliten som han blir etter en lang eksamen, hvor hjernen har jobbet på høygir i mange timer. Kroppen dirrer, musklene dirrer og hodet spinner i et tempo som sikkert ikke er bra. 

Han slenger seg ned på senga og tar frem mobilen for å finne noe passe meningsløst å se på mens han roer ned hodet. Teite kattefilmer på youtube eller dustete #fail-filmer på Insta er stort sett det eneste som bruker å fungere når hodet er sånn. Senga er favorittstedet hans å finne roen etter hektiske dager, det er det eneste møbelet han faktisk la ned litt penger i når han og gutta flyttet inn. Resten av møblene, et digert skrivebord, en kontorstol og et vaklende klesskap, hadde han fått på finn.no til en slikk og ingenting. 

Senga ble kjøpt ny, riktignok IKEA, men den er diger og passe myk og nå når han ikke trenger å dele den med Iver lenger så kan han ligge i midten og riktig nikose seg med mange puter og ekstra lang dobbeltdyne. Enda en fordel med å være single, tenker han, og klapper seg mentalt på skulderen for enda et punkt på pro-single-listen. Frem til nå har mot-single-listen vært betydelig lengre, men det begynner å komme seg nå. (Et annet punkt på listen er at det nå er helt lovlig å drømme seg bort i tanker om kjekke gutter med blå øyne og deilige lepper.)

Halvveis inn i andre kattefilmen så tikker det inn en melding. Nummeret er ukjent, men når han åpner meldingsappen ser han at det er fra Even. Han lager seg en mental huskelapp om å lagre telefonnummeret hans, vet jo aldri når man får bruk for det. 

«Jeg glemte helt å si takk for at du kom over med sekken og nøklene mine. Tror ikke jeg hadde orket en taxitur bort for å hente eller for å dra til en kollega og overnatte der. Jeg skylder deg en tjeneste.»

Skylde en tjeneste? Ehhhh, nei? Han tror ikke akkurat det, om det er noen som skylder noen en tjeneste så er det Isak. 

«Det var det minste jeg kunne gjøre ettersom det er min skyld at du tryna på sykkelen.»

Skulle han slengt på en emoji? Eller skrive «hilsen Isak»? «Klem fra Isak»? Men så tenker han at det blir for kleint, det er jo ikke som om de kjenner hverandre eller noe, det er bedre å holde det passe nøytralt, men ikke så nøytralt at det virker slemt. 

Han får ikke noe svar på meldingen, men antar at det er fordi stakkaren har sovnet allerede, han så ganske så tynnslitt ut der han stod vaklende utenfor leiligheten sin. Hvis Isak trodde han hadde hatt en lang dag så kan den sikkert ikke sammenlignes med hvordan det føles å ha stupt over sykkelen for så å tilbringe resten av kvelden på legevakten. 

Han sjekker klokka og ser at det har blitt ganske så seint, og han må tidlig opp i morgen for han har møte med veilederen sin før dagens første forelesning. Han har vært heldig i år og unngått for mange «nattforelesninger», faktisk så starter dagen klokken åtte bare en dag i uken. Men det hjelper jo ikke når veilederen utnytter de ledige lukene med å kalle inn til samtale klokken halv åtte. Han tenker i sitt stille sinn at det burde være et forbud mot å kalle inn femteårsstudenter til møter klokken halvåtte om morgenen, men han visste jo hva han gikk til når han valgte akkurat denne veilederen, han hadde rykte på seg om å være et ukuelig a-menneske som gjerne var på kontoret klokken halv seks og sånt. 

Han får komme seg i seng og tusler seg ut på badet for en kjapp dusj. Tilbake i senga blir han liggende og tenke på Even og tegningen han hadde funnet av seg selv. Det trengte jo ikke bety noe, det stod jo på nettsiden at han var illustratør. Ikke det at Isak vet hvordan illustratører jobber, men kanskje Even bare var der for å hente inspirasjon og det var tilfeldig at det var nettopp Isak han tegnet? Innerst inne ønsker han at det betyr mye mer enn det, men det er tanker han ikke tillater seg selv å tenke, hvis han ikke var god nok til at Iver holdt seg på matta da de var i lag er han garantert ikke god nok for Even. 

Den natten drømmer han om ulykker, ambulanser og han er helt gjennomsvett når han våkner neste morgen, og det kjennes som om han har blitt kjørt igjennom en tørketrommel og en kjapp titt i speilet bekrefter at han ser ut som det også. Jaja, det er bare å komme seg opp. Ny dag, nye muligheter til å føkke opp ting.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noen som har bekymret seg for hvordan det går med skamslåtte Even? Her er i hvert fall litt av svaret. 
> 
> Og ikke bli sur på reaksjonen hans, husk han er full av paralgin forte og tenker ikke klart.

### Even

Even våkner neste morgen med vondt overalt, og det tar et par sekunder før han husker hva som egentlig skjedde dagen før, det er som om hodet er fullt av bomull og tankene er ikke helt klare. Det er ikke før han ser den lilla gipsen at det går skikkelig opp for ham hvor ille det er. Natten har vært overraskende grei, han har sovet mer eller mindre natten igjennom og han sender varme tanker til legemiddelindustrien. Paralgin forten hadde slått ham ut i løpet av minutter etter han hadde kommet hjem. 

Han tusler seg ut på badet i bare bokseren og får sjokk av det han ser i speilet. Han har sammenhengende blåmerker fra skulder til tå på hele venstresiden, ikke rart han har vondt. Men han tør ikke ta dagens første dose med smertestillende før han har fått sagt fra til jobben om ulykken, for han er redd han sovner av den sterke tabletten før han rekker å åpne mac-en hvis han gjør det. Han er ikke vant til så sterke medisiner, de eneste medisinene han tar er de for sykdommen, og kanskje en og annen paracet etter en litt for fuktig tur på byen. Det han fikk av legevaktlegen er i en helt annen liga og han bestemmer seg for å prøve å klare seg uten når han har brukt opp de tablettene han fikk fra legen. 

Han husker vagt at han sendte melding til Isak kvelden før for å takke, men ser først nå at han har fått svar. Hen leser svaret og merker skuffelsen bre i magen, han tror ikke Isak kunne svart mer nøytralt om han hadde prøvd. Så typisk, når han endelig får kontakt med fyren han har dagdrømt om i over en uke, og så klarer han å kødde det til noe så monumentalt, tenk at han tvang fyren til å komme med sekken hans? Selv han innser at det er mer drøyt enn godt er. Først kjører han ned en fyr fordi han ikke klarer å avpasse farten, og gjør sånn at stakkaren må leke detektiv for å kunne overlevere sekk som han var så snill å ta vare på. Så topper han det hele med å tvinge fyren til å komme hjem til ham med sekken sent på kvelden, for han ikke har hatt vett nok til å legge igjen reservenøkler hos en nabo. Serr, liksom, hvor teit går det egentlig an å bli? 

Det eneste positive som har kommet ut av ulykken er vel at han har nummert hans. Som han må huske å lagre til telefonen, man vet jo aldri når man kan få bruk for det, liksom. 

Han sukker tungt før han finner frem mac-en og kamera, laster opp de relevante bildene han tok dagen før til en fellesfolder på jobben og sender en epost til prosjektlederen sin med sine refleksjoner rundt bildene han hadde tatt dagen før. Han vet at hun trenger det for å komme videre med pitchen de har jobbet med. Han skriver at han må være hjemme et par dager på grunn av ulykken dagen før og legger ved et bilde der han holder den gipsede hånda ved siden av ansiktet og setter opp det tristeste ansiktet han klarer å få til. Han får svar tilbake etter mindre ett minutt, med takk for bildene og jobben, og et stort ønske om god bedring og beskjed om å ta det med ro. 

Han sender samme melding til sjefen, og svaret derifra er det samme, ikke kom på jobb før du er klar. Han brukte mye lenger tid enn han hadde tenkt, det er vanskelig å skrive med bare en hånd, og nå kjenner at all energien er borte, og han finner seg en banan og tar neste dose med smertestillende og finner senga igjen. Han vurderer å sende en melding til Isak for å fortelle hvordan han har det, men så kommer han på det kjedelige svaret han fikk på meldingen kvelden før og legger telefonen bort. Det skipet har seilt, toget har forlatt stasjonen og Even står ensom igjen alene. 

Før han sovner igjen vurderer han om han ikke burde fortalt foreldrene om ulykken, men han vet at moren bare vil bekymre seg og kanskje insistere på å komme opp og passe på ham og akkurat det orker han ikke nå. Det de ikke vet har de ikke vondt av, han er sikkert mye bedre i morgen og en dags utsettelse kan umulig skade. 

Mamma hadde aldri vært bekymret for ham før, i hvert fall hadde hun aldri vist det. Men etter at han fikk diagnosen sin hadde dynamikken mellom den forandret seg, og det skjer oftere og oftere at hun setter opp en mine og sier «jammen, du vet det vennen, jeg bekymrer meg jo». Som om det at hun bekymrer seg gjør ting lettere for ham? For hva skal man liksom si til slikt da? «Åh, ja, du bekymrer deg du, ja nei da skal jeg slutte å være syk da, for det er jo kjempeenkelt.» Han har slitt nok som det er, og å komme dit han er nå, med den kontrollen han har på bipolaren sin, har vært knallhardt og han er skikkelig stolt av seg selv. Da hjelper det ikke å vite at mamma går rundt og konstant «bekymrer seg». 

Mer rekker han ikke å tenke før medisinen kicker inn, og han kjenner en behagelig døs spre seg i kroppen og smertene blir nesten visket ut.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usikker på om jeg kommer hjem tidlig (og edru) nok til å publisere noe i kveld, så da får dere en liten frokostoppdatering i stedet for i dag. Kommer jeg hjem tidlig (og edru) nok i kveld kan det være at det kommer et til da også.

### Isak

Isak har en tung dag, hendelsene dagen før og den elendige natta gjør at han nå er stuptrøtt og føler seg mørbanket i kroppen. Han trodde virkelig han var ferdig med å sove dårlig, at han hadde gjort seg ferdig med det tullet da han var dypt inne i skapet på videregående. Selv ikke bruddet med Iver hadde klart å påvirke nattesøvnen hans. Han overtaler seg selv til å tro på at det kun er forbigående, og kompenserer med å helle innpå med kaffe gjennom dagen. 

Møtet med veilederen gikk over all forventning, og han er ganske sikker på at han har en retning og en plan for oppgaven han skal skrive dette semesteret. Han vet det er en stor sjanse å ta å gjøre det alene, det er mest vanlig å skrive sammen med noen, men ingen av medstudentene var interessert i samme tematikk, og da måtte han velge mellom å skrive sammen med noen andre om noe han ikke brenner for eller skrive alene om noe han brenner veldig for. Han vet han er god nok til å klare det selv, det krever kun en mengde selvdisiplin, noe han selv mener å ha i bøtter og spann. 

Han sjekker telefonen nesten konstant hele dagen i håp om at han får en melding fra Even, men blir like skuffet hver gang det ikke er noe melding. Det var kanskje for mye å håpe på at han skulle svare, og han har bestemt seg for å ikke skrive noe mer, så lenge Even ikke sender noe til han er det ikke noe sikrere tegn på at han faktisk ikke er interessert. 

I stedet for å henge rundt formålsløst på skolen bestemmer han seg for å stikke å trene før han drar hjem, det er det beste middelet han vet for å få tankene over på andre ting. Treningssenteret er et av hans favorittsted, der har han sin frisone og det eneste han trenger å tenke på er neste løft, få teknikken til å sitte, gjøre det riktig, løfte litt tyngre enn sist gang. Han begynte å trene for alvor da han kom til Trondheim, og det tok ikke lange tiden før han ble hektet på styrketrening, og han hadde angrepet det med samme innbitthet som alt annet det året og han brukte det første halvåret med å lese seg opp på teknikker, ulike teorier om hvordan man best setter opp treningsprogrammer og hvordan få god og riktig progresjon. På senteret har han sin lille gjeng som han gjerne henger med der og bare der, for det eneste de har til felles er sannsynligvis at de er like treningsgale hele gjengen. 

Men i dag er han ikke i humør til å prate, så etter noen kjappe oppvarmingsøvelser dytter han øreproppene inn, setter på tung rap-musikk og går inn i sin egen verden der det bare er han, vektstangen og vektene som gjelder. Han merker på kroppen at han egentlig ikke burde trene i dag, mangel på søvn har stukket av med overskuddet hans, så han velger å ikke pushe og kjører noen lette serier med knebøy før han stabler på mer vekter og kjører favorittøvelsen sin, markløft. Det er ingen annen øvelse som får ham til å føle seg mer uovervinnelig, mer sterk. Det å dra opp langt over 100 kg fra bakken får frem urmennesket i ham. Og det er rart med det, bare kroppen kommer i gang så merker han at det kicker mer og mer, og endorfinene raser igjennom kroppen og før han vet ordet av det har han gjennomført en av sine beste økter på lenge. 

Etter en drøy time med intens trening drar han hjem, svett og lykkelig, og han hopper i dusjen før han lager tidenes største omelett. Det med trening og kosthold hadde vært en av de største kimene til krangel mellom Iver og ham, Iver mente han prioriterte trening foran alt annet og benyttet enhver anledning til å klage når Isak dro på trening i stedet for å være sammen med ham, eller så gjorde han narr når Isak kom hjem og lesset på med proteiner på middagsfatet. Han hadde blitt kalt egoist, treningsnerd, treningsidiot og ernæringsfrik, og ja, han er kanskje alle disse tingene, men er det egentlig så galt?

Nei, han prøver å riste det av seg, meningen med treningsøkten var å bli i bedre humør, ikke rippe opp i ting som gjør han i dårlig humør igjen. Han tar med seg maten inn på rommet, orker ikke være sosial nå, og setter seg godt til rette som en konge i senga si og nyter maten mens han surfer nettet. Nesten helt ubevisst begynner han å google en viss Even Bech Næsheim. Det er ikke så mye å finne om ham, han har en nesten helt lukket FB-profil, han får ikke opp vennelisten engang. Kun noen få offentlige poster, men veldig lite som sier noe om han som person. Han får opp noen google-treff på skolearbeid han har gjort, og sidene til jobben hans, som han allerede har funnet. På youtube finner han noen kortfilmer Even har lagt ut og han blir sittende fascinert å se på dem. Det er ikke tvil om at fyren er både kreativ og flink, filmene har noe helt eget ved seg, noe Isak ikke kan huske å ha sett før og som rører noe ved ham. Spesielt den ene filmen har noe mørkt og trist over seg, som får han til å tenke på moren og hvordan hun har det når hun er på sitt mørkeste. Han ser filmen et par ganger til, og han legger merke til flere og flere detaljer for hver gang. 

Det slår ham at han og denne Even er to veldig forskjellige som personer. Der Even virker å være kreativ og litt melankolsk er Isak mer av den logiske typen, litt den klassiske ingeniøren, som liker to tydelige streker under et svar. Han tviler egentlig på om Even noensinne har hatt to streker under noe som helst svar noen gang basert på det lille han har sett i kveld. Dersom de noensinne hadde blitt kjent hadde de sikkert funnet fort ut at de har ingenting til felles, så det får bli med dagdrømmene, tenker han.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå har jeg lest meg igjennom alle kommentarene som er kommet inn det siste drøye døgnet, og jeg blir så glad og takknemlig for at dere engasjerer dere. Tusen takk, det settes mye mer pris på enn jeg tror dere aner. Dagen i går var slitsom, så det ble ikke noen oppdatering her når jeg endelig ramlet inn døren etter å vært på beina i nesten 15 timer sammenhengende.
> 
> Men nå har jeg en bøtte med kaffe innabords og huset for meg selv i noen timer, så nå skal det nytes og skrives.

### Even

Han sover bort det meste av dagen, bare avbrutt av litt mat, et par haltende turer på toalettet og ny dose med medisiner. Han innser at han ikke kommer til å kunne klare seg uten mer smertestillende, så han kler møysommelig på seg, og mister motet når han googler og finner ut hvor langt unna nærmeste apotek er, det er ikke sjans i havet at han klarer å gå så langt. Han ender opp med å bestille taxi og ber taxien vente mens han går inn på apoteket for å hente ut medisinen, noe taxisjåføren går motvillig med på når han ser Evens møysommelige gange og den lilla gipsen. 

Heldigvis er det ikke kø for å hente ut resept på apoteket, så ærendet er fort overstått. Han blir overtalt til å kjøpe med en pakke med vanlig paracet og en pose til å ha over gipsen når han skal dusje. Han hadde i sin naivitet trodd at en pose ville være nok, men mannen bak skranken var veldig insisterende og Even hadde null motstandskraft. 

Endelig hjemme tar han dagens siste dose smertestillende og stuper i seng, og blir borte i drømmeland i løpet av minutter. 

Utrolig nok klarer han å sove nesten åtte timer sammenhengende den natten, til tross for all sovingen han har bedrevet siden ulykken. Han tror kanskje ikke han har sovet så mye som dette siden sist gang han hadde en depressiv episode, og det er over et år siden nå. Han blir et øyeblikk redd for at påkjenningen skal utløse en ny episode, men med all sovingen han har bedrevet siste døgnet så virker det ikke som om det er en umiddelbar fare for at han blir manisk i hvert fall. Han kjenner etter i kropp og hode, og bortsett fra at han er stiv og øm der han slo seg så føler han seg forbausende bra. Skikkelig sulten, men bra. 

Han lager seg mat, og banner innvendig (og litt utvendig) over hvor tungvint alt er når man bare kan bruke en hånd. Bare det å åpne en melkekartong blir jo en utfordring. Heldigvis skal han bare ha på gipsen i tre uker, for det her er jo til å bli gal av. 

Akkurat nå savner han en kjæreste, en som kan hjelpe med alle de små og store praktiske problemene. En som kunne hentet ut medisin i går og laget frokost i dag og hjulpet med dusj og hårvask. En som kunne trøstet og underholdt og vært nær og brydd seg. En som kunne få ham til å føle seg litt mindre alene, litt mindre forlatt i en ukjent by.


	16. Chapter 16

### Isak

De neste ukene flyr av sted i et høyt tempo. Isak har elsket semesterstart helt siden han begynte å studere i Trondheim. Følelsen av å få starte på nytt, sommeren som fortsatt nekter å gi seg helt, og sommerjobbpenger som brenner litt i lomma. Dagene går med til forelesninger, jobb, research til oppgaven han skal skrive, trening og ikke minst fest og moro med venner. 

Kompisene har forstått hvor lite lurt det var å invitere Iver med på samme vors som Isak, så nå passes det nøye på hvem som blir invitert på hvilken fest og han har elegant unngått flere sammenstøt med eksen. Sakte, men sikkert merker han at han begynner til å falle til ro i livet som single. Han hadde helt glemt hvor mye frihet man får når man bare har seg selv å stå til rette for, og han utnytter det til fulle. Han har nok aldri vært så godt trent som nå, for han har vært innom treningssenteret så godt som hver eneste dag, unntaket er de dagene han har valgt å ta seg en løpetur ute i stedet for. Isak er av den oppfatning at løping er noe av det kjedeligste som finnes på denne jord, men skal man kunne trene effektiv styrketrening så skader det ikke å ha litt kondis og han har funnet ut at løping er den mest effektive måten å få det til på. Og løping ute er hakket bedre enn på en mølle, så da blir det sånn. 

Det eneste tidspunktet det ikke er så greit er på kvelden, når han ligger og skal prøve å sove. Da dukker savnet om nærhet og kroppskontakt opp. Det er ikke til å stikke under en stol at når man er blitt vant til å ha jevn tilgang på sex så merkes det på kropp og sjel når det plutselig blir borte. I sommer hadde det ikke vært så merkbart, for da hadde alt annet vært så nytt og han hadde bodd hos Eskild som bidro til om ikke kroppskontakt så i hvert fall timevis med underholdning og adspredelse. De han bor sammen har ikke helt den samme underholdningsverdien, for å si det sånn, selv om de er kule å henge med. Men de er ingen Eskild. Og de er definitivt ingen kjæreste. 

Når han ligger der på kveldene og venter på at søvnen skal vinne over tankekjøret i hodet så hender det oftere enn han liker å innrømme at tankene går mot en viss Even Bech Næsheim. Han kjenner på skuffelsen over hvorfor han ikke har hørt noe mer fra ham, selv om han innerst inne vet at det er for mye å håpe på. Hvorfor skulle liksom en så kjekk fyr være interessert i ham? Dessuten så er det bare tull å tenke på noen kjæreste nå, han flytter sannsynligvis til Oslo om mindre enn et år, da ville det vært helt dust å ha noen som holder ham igjen her i byen. Og akkurat det er så rart, for da han var sammen med Iver så var det helt naturlig å tenke at han skulle bli værende igjen i Trondheim på grunn av Iver, men nå kan han nesten ikke vente til han er ferdig utdannet og kan flytte hjem igjen. Kanskje til og med ta opp kontakt med gjengen hjemme. Det er hans egen feil at han ikke har kontakt med gutta lenger. Han hadde kanskje flykta til Trondheim like mye som han flytta til Trondheim, og etter at Iver kom inn i bildet og han sluttet å reise hjem om sommeren så kan han kun takke seg selv for at ting er som det er. 

Mandag tre og en halv uke etter han, bokstavelig talt, støtte på Even, så kommer han på at han fortsatt har sykkelen til Even stående parkert i bakgården og synes det er litt rart at Even ikke har tatt kontakt for å få den tilbake. Han bestemmer seg for å sende en melding og høre, kanskje han har klart å slette nummert til Isak og ikke har noen mulighet for å ta kontakt for å få sykkelen sin tilbake? Han virker jo litt uttafor den kvelden, og han svarte jo heller aldri på meldingen Isak sendte den kvelden. Han var sikkert uansett dritsur på Isak som tross alt hadde skylden for ulykken. Han har enda ikke tilgitt seg selv for at han var så uoppmerksom, tenk å trave rett ut i veien uten å se seg for, og med musikken dundrende så høyt i hodetelefonene at resten av verden ikke hørtes? Er det mulig, liksom? Det var den slags dritt han holdt på med da han var tenåring og stengte verden ute for den var for mye å håndtere, han er jo ikke der nå, er han? 

Han ser på klokken og finner ut at det enda ikke er for sendt å melde noen, og fisker frem mobilen for å sende en melding til Even, takknemlig for at han har sykkelen som unnskyldning for å ta kontakt.


	17. Chapter 17

### Even

Even er tilbake på jobb etter å ha hvilt seg igjennom helgen, han var flink gutt og hørte på sjefen og legen og tok det med ro til de verste smertene hadde sluppet taket. De dagene hjemme var noen av de kjedeligste han hadde hatt til nå i Trondheim. På de rolige dagene i sommer hadde han i det minste kunne bevege seg ute og utforske området. Nå var han så stiv og øm i kroppen at bare det å gå på butikken og handle mat var en utfordring. 

Tilbake på jobb mangler det ikke på sympati, spesielt når han viser frem bilder av blåmerkene, og forteller ivrig om hvordan han hadde fløyet over sykkelstyret. Han tar det rolig på jobb og får lov å dilte etter enn av produksjonssjefene på en av innspillingene de holder på med, både for å lære og for å hjelpe til med praktiske ting som kan gjøres med kun en arm. Det er utrolig irriterende hvor tungvint alt blir når man bare kan bruke den ene hånden skikkelig, men det går bedre etter hvert. Smertene i hånda er så godt som borte, så det er bare gipsen og den medfølgende kløen som irriterer. 

Han er ikke fullt så ensom lenger heller, for han kollegaen som inviterte på fest har invitert ham med flere ganger nå, enten bare for å henge hjemme eller på kafe. Det tar et par uker før Even forstår at kollegaen kanskje har et bakenforliggende motiv, for det virker som om ene kompisen hans kanskje har en ting for Even, for det har blitt noen heller kleine «tilfeldige» møter. Han tenkte ikke så mye over det i begynnelsen, men etter to uker og fire tilfeldige sammenstøt så tror han kanskje ikke det er så tilfeldig lenger. 

Og det hadde jo ikke gjort noe, hadde det ikke vært for at Even ikke er interessert i fyren på den måten. Even har alltid vært ganske binær når det gjelder slike ting, enten har han kjent med en gang at han er tiltrukket av en person eller så er det overhodet ingen sjans for at han noensinne kommer til å bli tiltrukket. Han er ikke like binær når det gjelder kjønn, han har vært tiltrukket av både menn og damer før, men det er ikke noe han har vært åpen om på jobb. Det er han ganske greit fornøyd med nå, for han bestemmer seg for å dra «eks-dame»-kortet, som for å hinte om at han er streit. Heldigvis funker det som bare det, og det blir ikke flere tilfeldige sammenstøt, og det uten av kollegaen eller kollegaens kompis blir sure. 

Det irriterer ham at han ikke har fått etternavnet på Isak, for han skulle gjerne visst mer om ham. Han prøvde å søke etter han på Facebook, men det var som å lete etter en nål i en høystakk, han hadde ingen aning om at det fantes så mange Isak-er der ute. Isak + NTNU i google gjorde heller ikke nytten, samme resultat der, og telefonnummeret er ikke søkbart på noen av søketjenestene. Han må bare bite i gresset og innse den brutale sannheten, han er ikke like god til å stalke som det Isak var, han har fortsatt ikke kommet over at han klarte å finne telefonnummeret hans ved å google firmalogoen.

Etter tre uker får han endelig av gipsen, og røntgen viser at det ikke er noe brudd i hånda og får beskjed om at han nå kan bevege seg normalt. Det slår ham at han sikkert burde hente sykkelen, men for å være ærlig så har han ikke så lyst til å møte på Isak igjen, han hadde vært så avvisende sist gang, og på denne måten kan han fortsette med dagdrømmene sine i stedet. Dessuten så kan han fortsatt kjenne frykten for å sette seg på en sykkel igjen, redd for å ramle igjen. Han utsetter og utsetter å sende den meldingen, vel vitende om at han nå oppfører seg som den største feigisen i byen.

Men beslutningen blir tatt fra ham, for på mandagskveld, nesten fire uker etter at han stupte over sykkelstyret så får han sommerfugler i magen når han ser at Isak har sendt en melding mens han selv var på badet og gjorde seg klar til å legge seg. 

«Hei. Jeg har fortsatt sykkelen din stående hos meg, du vil sikkert ha den tilbake snart? Du kan kanskje komme innom i morgen ettermiddag for å hente den, passer det? Hilsen Isak»

«Haha, hadde nesten helt glemt den sykkelen, har blitt så vant til å gå og ta bussen. Jeg er ferdig på jobb klokken 17, kan komme en gang etter 1730, passer det?»

Han får tilbake en tommel opp og adressen til der Isak bor og ser at det ikke er så veldig langt unna hans egen leilighet, det forklarer hvorfor Isak kom på kjapt med sekken den dagen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere klarer et kapittel til i dag, ikke sant?

### Isak

Isak har nesten nettopp kommet hjem når det ringer på døra. Han hadde blitt værende igjen på lesesalen litt for lenge, ble grepet av «skal bare»-syndromet. Skal bare lese en side til, skal bare gjøre en oppgave til. Før han visste ordet av det var klokken blitt altfor mye. Det hjalp jo ikke at han tidligere på dagen hadde helt impulsivt forhåndsbestilt bakevarer fra kafeen på hjørnet gjennom «Too Good To Go»-appen, og måtte innom der på vei hjem. Nå er han halvsvett og helstressa, og det hjelper ikke det dugg å dra hånda igjennom håret for å prøve å temme krøllene, de lever sitt eget, viltre liv uavhengig av hva han vil. 

Når han åpner porten inn til gården holder han på å miste pusten, Even er enda kjekkere enn han husker, spesielt nå når han er nært på og ikke akkurat har vært i en sykkelulykke. 

«Halla,» stotrer han, og tenker umiddelbart at det var da typisk at stemmen velger å sprekke akkurat nå. 

«Halla,» svarer Even tilbake med dyp stemme, og det er ikke før han løfter lett på øyenbrynene at Isak innser at han har blitt stående og gape lenger enn det som regnes som høflig. 

«Å, ja. Kom inn, sykkelen din står parkert her i bakgården. Jeg låste den med den gamle sykkelåsen min, selv om det står ganske trygt her inne. Det er bare vi som bor i gården som har tilgang hit, og det bor bare gamle mennesker i de tre andre leilighetene. Nøkkelen er inne, blir du med inn for å hente den?»

Han innser at han babler. Even har da ikke interesse av hvem som kan komme inn i bakgården eller som bor i de andre leilighetene. Han sparker seg selv mentalt i leggen over at han ikke kan oppføre seg som et normalt, oppegående menneske. Alltid skal han gjøre noe kleint i slike situasjoner. 

«Kult,» svarer Even mens han trekker på skuldrene og følger etter inn hoveddøra og opp trappa til leiligheten. De sparker av seg skoene i gangen og Isak leder vei inn i stua. 

«Fet leilighet, da,» sier Even når de kommer inn stua. «Er dere mange som bor her?» Han blir stående og studere den gamle kakkelovnen som de ikke tør å bruke i frykt for brann, han som eier leiligheten hadde sagt at de skulle fyre «med forsiktighet», men siden ingen av dem vet hva «med forsiktighet» betyr så har de latt være. 

«Vi er tre studiekompiser som deler på den, vi flyttet sammen da vi alle fant ut at vi var lei av å dele kjøkken med fremmede på Moholt, det er så lytt der at det ikke er gøy en gang. Vi har hvert vårt soverom, og så deler vi stue og kjøkken. Vi er heldige, soverommene er ganske romslige, så vi slipper å gå oppå hverandre hele tiden.»

Pokker, nå babler han igjen. Hva er det med Even som får han til å miste all fornuft? Han føler seg som en usikker tenåring som prøver å dekke over usikkerhet med tomprat. 

«Har du lyst på en kaffe før du stikker? Og kanskje noe å spise? Jeg benyttet meg av den der Too Good To Go-appen, og dama i kafeen var ekstra raus med meg i dag, så jeg har mye som sikkert bør spises i dag for ikke å bli dårlig.»

«Too Good To Go? Hva er det?» Even ser spørrende på ham. 

«Har du ikke hørt om det? Det er jo helt genialt. Det er en sånn app hvor kafeer og andre kan legge ut mat som de ikke får solgt i løpet av dagen, og så får man kjøpe det for en billig penge. Alternativet er å kaste det. Det er for å forhindre matsvinn. Perfekt for fattige, ikke så kresne studenter.»

Even virker interessert? Imponert? Vanskelig å bedømme, egentlig. «Kult! Og ja takk, jeg sier ikke nei til en kopp kaffe og litt mat.» 

«Fett. Bli med ut på kjøkkenet, så kan jeg ordne til.» Isak går fra stua ut på kjøkkenet, og blir plutselig litt flau over at han kun har dårlig traktekaffe å tilby. «Jeg må bare beklage om kaffen ikke er den beste, vi fikk denne trakteren gratis på Finn, og du vet hvordan det er når man er student, man tar det man får.» Even bare trekker på skuldrene og sier noe om at kaffe er kaffe. 

Han setter på trakteren og åpner papirposen fra bakeriet for å sjekke hva han egentlig fikk med. Kult, to brød, fire muffins og et par scones. Han deler brødene i to og legger alle utenom en halvdel i fryseren, finner frem et fat til å legge muffinsen på og finner frem de to eneste kaffekrusene han har. De blir stående i taushet og studere kaffen som sakte, men sikkert drypper ned i kaffekannen.

«Går det bra med hånda di? Ser du har fått av den lekre gipsen.» Han nikker mot hånda som nå er helt fri for lilla gips. 

Even kikker ned på hånda si, og tilbake på Isak. «Ja, fikk av gipsen på fredag. Den var heldigvis ikke brukket, bare en brist som nå er grodd, så den er like god som ny. Det var utrolig godt å få den av, jeg ante ikke at det gikk an å klø så mye under en gips.» 

«Jeg vet. Jeg brakk armen som fjortenåring da jeg skulle prøve skateboard første gang, måtte gå med gips seks uker i sommerferien. Det var ikke kult, for å si det sånn.» 

Isak tenker tilbake på den elendige sommeren. Han hadde hatt en skikkelig crush på bestevennen, og skulle liksom imponere på skateboard, men hadde trynet skikkelig og havnet på sykehus med brukket arm. Mamma hadde vært hysterisk, og han hadde fått forbud mot skateboard for evig og alltid etter det, uten at han hadde latt det stoppe ham. Men da han kom tilbake til skateparken en uke senere så hadde Jonas blitt sammen med Ingrid og Isak hadde fått hjertet knust for første, men dessverre ikke siste gang. 

Kaffen er endelig klar og de tar med seg hvert sitt krus og fatet med muffins inn på rommet til Isak. De kunne satt seg i stua, men Olaf er hjemme og han er verdens mest nysgjerrige og ville garantert satt seg sammen med dem og mast hull i hodet på dem, og det har ikke Isak lyst til. Han vil ha Even for seg selv. Han takker høyere makter for at han faktisk ryddet rommet dagen før, selv om han ikke hadde planlagt å ta med seg Even inn på rommet. (Hvem er det han tror han lurer? Han har ikke akkurat for vane å rydde rommet en mandagskveld, selvsagt hadde han håpet på å få Even inn på rommet.)


	19. Chapter 19

### Even

Han vet ikke helt hva han hadde ventet, men det var i alle fall ikke å bli invitert inn på kaffe og muffins. Men når Isak stod der i døråpningen, med krøller i vill uorden og smånervøst bablende om leiligheter og naboer så klarte han ikke si nei. Han trodde egentlig ikke at han hadde klart å si nei uansett, det er bare noe med Isak som tiltrekker. Han har ikke kjent det sånn som dette på lenge.

Han prøver å virke uanfektet, men det er jommen ikke enkelt når Isak er så nære og så kjekk, og han klarer bare å svare med korte setninger, uten at det virker som om Isak lar seg bry med det, han bare prater i vei. 

De setter seg ned i senga til Isak, det virker som om det er det møbelet livet hans sentrerer seg rundt. Resten av rommet er ganske bart, med enkle og slitte møbler og lite pynt, men senga er full av en diger dyne og masse puter og han klarer ikke la hindre at tankene går til hvilke ting man kan finne på i en slik diger seng. Han prøver å riste det av seg, det er ikke tid for dette, selv om det definitivt er riktig sted. 

«Har du bodd her lenge?» spør han mens han tar en slurk av kaffen. Isak hadde rett, det er ikke den beste kaffen han har smakt, men han prøver å skjule det så godt han kan.

«Her i leiligheten eller her i Trondheim?» spør Isak.

«Begge, egentlig? Det er lett å høre på dialekten at du ikke er her i fra.»

«Hehe, nei, jeg er egentlig fra Oslo. Jeg har bodd i Trondheim i litt over fire år, og i denne leiligheten i litt over tre. Og du?» 

«Jeg flyttet hit rett før sommeren, så jeg er ganske fersk i byen.» Han legger ikke til ensom, de er ikke helt der i samtalen enda.

«Hvorfor kom du hit? Er det på grunn av jobben?» Isak kikker opp på ham, og Even klarer ikke helt å bedømme om blikket er interessert eller om det er bare det at Isak prøver å holde en samtale i gang. 

«Ja, mest det. Jeg jobber egentlig på kontoret vårt i Oslo, men så trengte de en ekstra ressurs her i Trondheim og sjefen min hjemme det kunne være en fin mulighet til å prøve litt nye ting, så ja…» Han drar litt på det, sannheten er at de hadde sett han trengte å komme bort litt og laget denne muligheten for ham, selv om den offisielle historien han har fortalt alle hjemme er at det var for å lære noe nytt. 

«Hva er det egentlig dere gjør? Det stod under bildet jeg fant at du er illustratør?» Even hadde helt glemt at Isak hadde googlet ham. 

«Vi er et produksjonsselskap, altså filmproduksjon.» Han sier det som om det er den mest naturlige ting i verden, glemmer helt at det er en verden der ute som ikke har noe forhold til denne type produksjon. 

«Åh, kult. Hva slags type filmer? Spillefilmer, liksom?»

«Nei, ikke akkurat det. I Oslo lager vi for det meste reklamefilmer, men her oppe er ikke markedet like stort for det, så her lager vi noe reklame, men mest litt mer spesialiserte filmer, som f.eks. selskaper som skal lage informasjonsfilmer eller filmer fra eventer som skjer og sånt.»

«Kult. Jeg har aldri møtt noen som jobber med slikt.» For hva det er verdt så virker Isak oppriktig interessert og imponert, og det overrasker Even litt. Vanligvis når han møter mennesker som ikke er i bransjen så blir han møtt med utallige fordommer om at det egentlig ikke er en skikkelig jobb, og at reklame er bortkastede penger. Han var nesten klar for å dra frem den vante forsvarstalen, men innser at han ikke trenger det. 

«Det har alltid vært drømmen min å jobbe med film, kanskje ikke nødvendigvis reklamefilmer, men man tar det man får.» 

«Jeg synes det høres skikkelig morsomt ut! Veldig annerledes enn det jeg driver med, ikke at det ikke er morsomt altså, men på en annen måte.» Hele ansiktet til Isak lyser opp, og han får en nydelig glød i øynene, som gjør ham bare enda kjekkere. «Liker du deg her oppe i Trondheim, da?»

Even vet ikke helt hva han skal svare på det. Han både liker seg og ikke liker seg, liksom. «Det tok litt tid å bli kjent med byen, jeg skal innrømme det. Og jeg har ikke blitt kjent med så mange enda, bare de jeg jobber med, og de er alle sammen her i fra og har egentlig nok med seg selv og venner de liksom har hatt halve livet…» . Han drar litt på det, har egentlig ikke lyst til å innrømme at han er ensom, men det bare glipper ut av ham. «Jeg har vært litt sammen med en av de andre på jobb, og det har vært veldig hyggelig. Men så viste det seg at det egentlig var fordi ene kompisen hans var litt interessert i meg, og han prøvde å sette oss opp.»

«Og det var du ikke interessert i?» Even kan høre at Isak nøler litt, som om han prøver å fiske etter hva Even tenker om å bli sjekket opp av en av samme kjønn. Eller kanskje det bare er i Evens hode, fordi han er blitt så var på folks reaksjoner på at han er pan, det er en grunn til at han ikke har vært åpen om det på jobb. 

«Nei, og da ble det litt kleint, kan du si. Har ikke hengt så mye med kollegaen min etter det.» Han prøver å gjøre tonen lett, for det hadde såret litt mer enn han har lyst til å innrømme, han hadde trodd at kollegaen var oppriktig interessert i å henge med Even. 

Isak ser litt forbløffet ut. «Det er jo helt legitimt det, altså å ikke være interessert på den måten. Klarte du å komme deg ut av det?»

«Ja, til slutt, jeg sneik inn en liten historie om eks-dama mi, og da virket det nesten som at han automatisk antok at det var derfor jeg ikke var interessert.» Det siste Even vil er at Isak tror at han er streit, så han finner ut at dette er den beste måten å hinte om at han ikke er det. 

«Haha, praktisk.» Isak ler den hese latteren sin igjen, og Even merker at han faller mer for hver gang han hører den latteren og ser smilet til Isak.

De blir sittende og småprate en liten stund til om alt og ingenting, før Even kommer på at han må hjem, for han har lovt moren å ringe i kveld og hvis han ikke gjør det finner hun nok en unnskyldning til å bekymre seg, og det orker han ikke. 

Isak følger han ut og låser opp sykkellåsen sånn at Even kan få sykkelen sin. 

«Du må bare si fra om du har lyst til å henge flere ganger, kanskje stikke på kafé og få en skikkelig kopp kaffe og ikke det skvipet som kaffetrakteren min lager?» Even ser på Isak og prøver å bedømme hvor seriøs Isak er med denne invitasjonen, om det er en skinninvitasjon, sånt man sier men egentlig ikke mener men sier kun for å være høflig, eller om han oppriktig mener det. Ut fra det han klarer å se så virker det som om Isak mener det, han har det samme åpne og interesserte ansikt som tidligere. 

«Gjerne. Du vet sikkert hvor man får den beste kaffen i byen også, du?» Han dulter til Isak med skulderen. 

«Jeg vet i hvert fall hvor man finner den beste kombinasjonen av god kaffe og billig pris.» Isaks smil kan smelte stein, det er Even sikker på. 

«Haha, glemte det, du er jo student du, ja. Men da kan jeg vise deg den beste kaffen jeg har funnet i byen, siden jeg tjener penger og har råd til å spandere.» 

«Det er en deal!» svarer Isak tilbake med et glis. «Meld meg neste gang du er kaffetørst, da!»

«Det skal jeg definitivt gjøre,» sier Even før han tusler seg mot lyskrysset i Elgsetergate, han tør ikke helt sette seg opp på sykkelen enda, frykten for å falle sitter fortsatt i kroppen. Når han snur seg ser han at Isak står og ser etter han og gir han et lite vink før han går inn den blå porten igjen og forsvinner. Det er ikke før han er over på andre siden av gaten at han kommer på at han fortsatt ikke vet hva Isak heter til etternavn.


	20. Chapter 20

### Isak

Etter at Even har dratt føler Isak at han svever på en sky, Even er jommen meg like fin som Isak hadde innbilt seg. Og da tenker han ikke bare på utseendet, men på hele fyren. Ikke det at han ikke er kjekk, for det er han definitivt. Han er faktisk en av de kjekkeste mennene Isak har møtt på lenge.

Han rydder koppene ut på kjøkkenet og går inn i stua der Olaf og Lars sitter, sprekkfulle av nysgjerrighet. Han visste han burde ha rømt inn på rommet igjen, hadde han gjort det hadde han sluppet unna spørsmål fra nysgjerrige kamerater. Men Isak er ikke smart nok til det, eller kanskje han innerst inne er litt masochist. Uansett så sitter han der, midt i sofaen, med en kompis på hver side, like nysgjerrige begge to. Han rister på hodet, han burde seriøst visst bedre. 

«Hvem var det du hadde besøk av?» Lars dulter han litt i skulderen, kikker på ham med det blikket han alltid har når han vil ha Isak til å gjøre noe, det lure blikket som var grunnen til at han og Isak ble kompiser fra første dag på studiet. 

Isak bare trekker på skuldrene, prøver å nekte å svare. 

«Dude. Ikke prøv å vri deg unna. Vi vet du hadde noen på besøk, vi hørte en mannsstemme på rommet ditt, men klarte ikke å høre hvem det var.»

Isak snur seg mot Olaf. «Stod dere utenfor døren min og lyttet?» Isak prøver å late som om han er fornærmet, men ender opp med å flire av det patetiske forsøket til Olaf, som prøver å sette opp et uskyldig uttrykk. «Dere to, ass. Aldri privatliv å få i denne kåken her.» Han rister på hodet og ler. 

Lars sin latter runger gjennom hele stua, de er godt vant til Olaf sine «uskyldige» ansiktsuttrykk, utrolig nok har de klart å få ham ut av trøbbel med forsinkede oppgaver på studiene, men kompisene har han aldri klart å lure. Olaf trekker på skuldrene, lar seg ikke stoppe av litt motgang. «Skal vi plutselig begynne å gi hverandre privatliv også nå? Siden når begynte vi med det?»

«Men serr, Isak, hvem var det?» Lars gir seg ikke så lett. «Du har ikke hatt en fyr på rommet siden du sparket ut han duste-eksen din. Vi må jo få lov å lure da.»

«Det var bare Even som var innom,» sier han, prøver å gjøre stemmen så lett som mulig. 

«Even?» kommer det i kor fra Olaf og Lars. 

Isak kommer på at han aldri har fortalt hva Even heter til guttene, bare at han klarte å få tak i telefonnummeret han. «Sykkelulykkefyren. Han kom innom for å hente sykkelen sin, bare.»

Olaf snøfter. «Og det trengte han å komme inn på rommet ditt for? Og bli værende i nesten to timer?» 

To timer, hadde de virkelig sittet så lenge? Det føltes som mye kortere enn det, men når han sjekker klokka på telefonen så ser han jo at gutta har rett. Shit, det stemmer virkelig det med tid som flyr når man har det gøy. 

«Vi tok bare en kopp kaffe sammen, minste jeg kunne gjøre etter at jeg gjorde sånn at han måtte gå med gips i tre uker, liksom.» Det er nesten, men bare nesten, så han tror på det selv. 

«Det tar ikke to timer å drikke en kopp kaffe, Isak.» Olaf bare rister på hodet, som om han har problemer med å tro at Isak virkelig mener det han sier. «Det der var mer enn bare en kaffe før han hentet sykkelen sin, altså.»

Isak gir opp og gjemmer hodet i hendene, han vet bedre enn å prøve å skjule ting fra vennene, de har vært sammen med ham igjennom tykt og tynt. «Han. Er. Så. Kjekk. Jeg er så føkka nå, altså.» Det siste kommer ut mer som et sukk enn en konstatering. 

Lars legger armen om skulderen til Isak og rister lett i ham. «Jeg ser ikke problemet. Han er kjekk, han gadd å sitte på rommet ditt og drikke det skvipet vi kaller kaffe i to timer, Isak. Han er garantert interessert i deg.»

Isak ser forvirret opp på ham. «Han fortalte meg at han nettopp har gjort det slutt med kjæresten sin, som han refererte til som eks-dama. Fyren er streit. Og hadde han ikke vært det er han uansett ikke i min liga, han er langt over meg.» 

Lars bare snøfter, ikke villig til å høre på det øret der. «Isak, nå gir du deg! For det første, jeg trodde du visste bedre enn å anta at noen er streit bare fordi de har hatt dame før. Har du hørt om bi? Pan? Og for det andre: Hva så om han er kjekk? Du er ikke stygg du heller, liksom.»

Olaf nikker seg enig. «Jeg skulle ønske du kunne se det vi ser. For det vi ser er en kul, morsom, pen fyr, som er både smart og godt trent. Jeg mener, de absa dine. Og er du klar over hvor mange som snur seg etter deg når vi er ute på byen? Av og til lurer jeg på om du er totalt blind for hvilken påvirkning du har på andre, altså.»

Isak blir sittende å se fra den ene til den andre, og klarer ikke helt å ta det innover seg det de sier. Iver hadde hele tiden prøvd å få Isak til å tro at han skyldte ham noe. Han hadde vel ikke sagt det direkte, men det hadde vært tydelig at han syntes Isak var en vanskelig kjæreste og at han følte at han hadde "ofret" seg eller gått under sin egen standard da han ble sammen med Isak, og det hadde ikke vært vanskelig å tro på for Isak som aldri hadde hatt en ordentlig kjæreste før. Og nå sitter kompisene der og sier at Even er i hans liga? WTF, liksom? 

«Så hva skjer nå da? Har dere avtalt å møtes igjen, eller?» Olaf drar ham ut av tankene, og inn i virkeligheten igjen. 

«Neiiiii, egentlig ikke. Eller, det virker som om han er litt ensom, han kom til byen rett før sommeren, så jeg sa han fikk si fra om han ville finne på noe.» Isak synes i grunnen han hadde vært modig nok som gjorde det, tok såpass med initiativ. 

Men Olaf vil ikke ha noe av det, og blir streng i stemmen. «Seriøst, Isak, har du tenkt å la Even ta styringen? Skal du liksom bare sitte der å vente på at han tar kontakt?» 

«Ja? Hva er galt med det?» Isak ser forvirret opp på Olaf, og så bort på Lars, som har et ansiktsuttrykk som tydelig viser at han er enig med Olaf. «Hvis du liker ham så synes jeg du skal gå for det. Invitere ham ut selv. Rett frem, ikke noe tull, liksom.»

«Kanskje…» Isak drar på det, kjenner etter om han virkelig er klar for å gjøre seg selv sårbar igjen, gjøre seg selv tilgjengelig for noen, noe, igjen. Han lander på «kanskje», og sier seg greit fornøyd med det. Kanskje får duge. For i dag.


	21. Chapter 21

### Even

Even tenker på det Isak sa om å ta kontakt om han hadde lyst til å finne på noe. Det kverner i hodet hans mer eller mindre hele konstant neste dag, og dagen etter. Han tenker på det såpass mye at han sliter med å konsentrere seg på jobb og får kommentarer på at han virker ufokusert, og får ganske klar beskjed om å ta seg sammen, noe han klarer med et nødskrik. 

Når han kommer hjem fra jobb til tom leilighet og skal til å lage middag for en, igjen, orker han ikke mer og sender en melding til Isak for å høre om han kunne tenke seg å finne på noe, men han får ikke noe svar og kapitulerer og setter på pastavannet, det får bli noe enkel middag i dag igjen. Even er egentlig veldig glad i å lage mat, men etter tre måneder alene i Trondheim begynner han å bli rimelig lei av å lage til seg selv, mat er nå blitt noe han bare må gjøre og ikke kos, som det er når man lager mat som man skal spise sammen med andre.

Han sukker, og setter seg ned i sofaen med tallerkenen på fanget og prøver å finne noe interessant på TV, og ender opp med enda en episode av en dårlig britisk krimserie som han begynte på uken før. Plottet er dårlig, skuespillet enda dårligere og kameramannen burde ha blitt sendt tilbake på skolebenken så elendig håndverk er det, men det er et eller annet med når man først har begynt på en serie så kan det være greit å prøve å avslutte minst en sesong, men det henger i en veldig tynn tråd nå. 

Midt i ett eller annet meningsløst klipp, som han har problemer med å se har noe relevans til handlingen, kommer han på at han lot telefonen ligge igjen på kjøkkenet. Han tar med seg restene etter måltidet og går på kjøkkenet for å hente telefonen, og ser at han har fått svar fra Isak

«Sorry, var på trening og så ikke meldingen din før nå. Vil gjerne finne på noe, men må dusje og spise noe først, så det tar fort en time til før jeg eventuelt er klar. Blir det for sent for deg da?» 

Even kikker på klokka. Det er allerede begynt å bli sent, og han må tidlig opp neste dag, for de har en innspilling som starter selv før fuglene står opp. 

«Jeg er redd det blir litt sent, dessverre, jeg må være ekstremt tidlig på jobb i morgen. Men hva med i morgen?»

Svaret kommer omtrent umiddelbart. «I morgen passer også, jeg har ingen forelesninger så jeg skal bare sitte på lesesalen og jobbe hele dagen. Når passer det for deg?» 

Even sjekker innspillingsplanen han har liggende, for å være sikker på når han kan være ferdig. 

«Vi skal spille inn film i hele morgen, men skal etter planen være ferdig i firetiden, men det varer garantert litt lenger. Hva med å møtes i sekstiden, passer det?» 

Han tygger på en negl mens han venter på svaret. Skriveboblen kommer opp umiddelbart etter at han har sendt meldingen, men svaret lar vente på seg. Det går nesten ti minutter før svaret kommer, og han har nesten gitt opp når det endelig dukker opp. 

«Det passer perfekt. Du sa du visste om et bra sted?»

Før han rekker å svare kommer nok en melding. «Sorry for at det tok litt tid å svare, han ene jeg bor sammen med forstyrret meg midt i skrivingen.»

Even rister på hodet, han kjenner ikke Isak så godt enda, men basert på det lille han hadde fått med seg så virket det der som en typisk Isak-ting å gjøre. Det får Even om mulig til å like ham enda bedre. 

Han svarer kjapt tilbake at han vet om et sted, og at han plukker Isak opp i sekstiden, og får en tommel opp tilbake rett etterpå.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Er dere klar for date? For det tror jeg Isak og Even er. Hvis de tør kalle det date, da. 
> 
> I dette kapitlet har jeg måtte ta en Ingrid Espelig Hovig, jeg har rett og slett juksa litt. Googlesøk kunne nemlig fortelle meg at de fleste hippe stedene på Bakklandet stenger tidlig i ukedagene, men jeg tok et lite hopp over den bittelille detaljen, så fint om dere Trondheimsfolk kan late som om det går an å få seg litt mat og litt å drikke på Bakklandet selv om klokken har passert 18 en vanlig hverdag.

### Isak

Isak har store problemer med å konsentrere seg neste dag, tankene kretser rundt Even og det faktum at de skal treffes senere i dag. Han er ikke så glad i usikkerheter, og det som skal skje i kveld er fullt av usikkerheter. Hva vil egentlig Even? Er det bare noen å prate med, er han på jakt etter venner eller er det noe mer? Isak vil jo at det skal være noe mer, men hvis det er jo litt skummelt om han er den eneste som ønsker det, da er det nesten bedre å holde seg unna Even. Men akkurat det tror han at han ikke er i stand til, hvis han skal være ærlig med seg selv, og det vil man jo gjerne være. Tror han. 

Han var tidlig på lesesalen for å få noe ut av dagen, men nå har han lest samme side minst fem ganger og kan fortsatt ikke si hva som står på den. Han dunker hodet i bordplata og har helst lyst til å stønne høyt av frustrasjon, men han antar at det ikke ville blitt så populært blant de andre som sitter og jobber, det er så tyst på lesesalen at man hører hver gang noen blar om en side i en bok eller rasler med papirer. 

Han bestemmer seg for å stikke på butikken og kjøpe seg litt belønning og motivasjon for å få lest litt i hvert fall, sånn at ikke hele dagen er bortkastet. Vel tilbake på lesesalen, utstyrt med boller, sjokomelk og sjokolade bestemmer han seg for å belønne seg med en sjokoladebit pr side han faktisk leser og får med seg, og det går sin skeive gang inntil han kaster inn håndkle etter noen timer og bestemmer seg for å dra hjem for å ta en løpetur i stedet. Han trenger å klarne hodet og renske opp i en sukkerhøy kropp. Det er litt usikkert om all sjokoladen var verdt de få kapitlene han klarte å lese, men gjort er gjort og spist er bokstavelig talt spist. 

Han skynder seg hjem og skifter til løpetøy, men i det han kommer ut porten så bøtteregner det, og planen om løpetur blir fort kassert. En ting er å løpe når det er fint vær, det kan han tolerere, en annen ting er å løpe når det pissregner, det gidder han bare ikke. Han snur i døra, henter det han trenger for å trene inne og spurter bort på Idrettsbygget for å ta en økt på mølla i stedet. 

Både Olaf og Lars sitter i stua når han kommer hjem fra trening, og kikker fascinert på ham der han virrer rundt seg selv for å få i seg litt mat og få seg en dusj før Even kommer. Han har selvsagt fortalt dem om avtalen, og de gjør alt de kan for å få fokuset over på andre ting enn Even, men lykkes bare med å stresse stakkars Isak enda mer. 

Innen Even endelig er på døra har Isak rukket å skifte t-skjorte fire ganger, hatt fem forsøk på å temme krøllene, alle sammen like mislykkede, og brummet til Lars tre ganger og to ganger til Olaf. 

Klokka fem på seks ringer det på døra og Isak må kjempe med Olaf om hvem som skal åpne døren, en kamp han heldigvis vinner, men det tok litt for lang tid å overbevise gutta om å holde seg unna, så stakkars Even måtte vente en stund, og han ser litt usikker ut når Isak endelig får åpnet døren, som om han var halvveis på vei til å gå igjen. 

«Sorry du måtte vente. Jeg, ehhhh, jeg måtte bare gjøre ferdig noe greier.» Han innser plutselig at han ikke kan fortelle Even at han nesten måtte slåss med de to andre for å få åpne døren i fred. 

Even ser litt forvirret på ham, men ser ut til å kjøpe unnskyldningen, han spør i alle fall ikke mer om det. I stedet så nikker han litt med hodet, som for å signalisere at de bør begynne å gå. «Er du klar til å gå?»

Isak går ut av porten og passer på at den er lukket, låsen bruker å være litt vrien og damen i fjerde etasje blir alltid litt grinete om hun merker at porten ikke har vært skikkelig låst. «Jepp, klar. Hvor skal vi?» 

«Vent å se,» får han bare til svar, og må småløpe for å holde følge, for Even er allerede fire meter foran ham. Gud hjelpe meg så lange bein Even har da. 

De ender opp på Bakklandet, og Isak er ikke overrasket, det er akkurat passe hipster for en fyr som Even. 

«Er du sulten, eller har du bare lyst på litt kaffe eller noe annet å drikke?» Even peker mot en av cafeene som ligger like i nærheten, Isak har aldri vært der, bare kikket inn når han en sjelden gang har gått forbi. 

«Vet ikke jeg. Er ikke supersulten, sånn egentlig. Hva med deg?» Han trekker litt på det, har ikke lyst til å være den som bestemmer hva de skal gjøre. 

Even ser ut til å merke at Isak ikke har lyst til å si verken ja eller nei, så han tar tak i døra og gjør tegn til å gå inn. «La oss bare gå inn og se om vi får lyst på noe, kanskje? Jeg har ikke spist middag, men vi hadde veldig sen lunsj på kontoret, så jeg er ikke kjempesulten.»

Når de kommer inn dufter det helt utrolig godt av en eller annen gryte, og de ender begge opp med å bestille seg chiligryten som hun bak disken skryter veldig av er hjemmelaget og visstnok veldig god. De slår seg ned med hver sin øl mens de venter på maten. Isak er nervøs, og vet ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av seg. Hver gang han ser opp på Even blir han møtt av det krystallklare blikket hans, og det er like vanskelig hver gang å holde blikket. Han er takknemlig for at Even gjør sitt beste for å holde samtalen gående, og halvveis nede i ølglasset merker han at det begynner å bli litt enklere å ikke svare med enstavelsesord. Han tror ikke han har vært så nervøs som dette siden han gikk på videregående. Even har nettopp fortalt om innspillingen de har gjort og om femåringen som var castet og som viste seg å være et naturtalent foran kamera, sånn at de ble ferdig lenge før de hadde planlagt. 

Det er behagelig å sitte der å la Even ta kontroll på samtalen, det gir ham mulighet til å få litt kontroll på sommerfugler, bier og vepser som har tatt bolig i magen hans.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da er vi klar for å se daten fra Even sitt POV.

### Even

Even var litt for tidlig ute til å hente Isak, det tok kortere tid å gå bort til Isak enn han hadde trodd. Han hadde derfor travet frem og tilbake utenfor døra hans i noen minutter før han ringte på, og etterpå ble han stående og vente så lenge at han nesten begynte å lure på om han hadde feil dør. 

Når Isak åpner ser han nesten litt stressa ut og kommer med en halvdårlig unnskyldning om at han måtte gjøre noe. Even kjenner skuffelsen spre seg litt, men prøver å pushe det så langt bort som mulig. I stedet snur han seg og begynner å gå i retning hjem igjen, han vet nøyaktig hvor han har lyst til å ta Isak. 

Isak virker litt ubesluttsom når han prøver å finne ut om han vil ha mat eller bare kaffe, så han skjærer igjennom og tar beslutningen for ham. Even er sulten og vil ha mat, selv om det betyr at Isak kanskje må sitte og se på ham når han spiser. 

Når maten kommer forsøker Even å flytte samtalen over på Isak, han føler han nesten ikke vet noe om ham, mens han har fortalt i bøtter og spann om seg selv. 

Han tar en slurk av ølen, og ser på mens Isak gjør seg klar til å spise. «Jeg vet enda ikke helt hva du gjør i Trondheim. Du studerer, ikke sant?»

Isak nikker. «Ja, jeg studerer på NTNU, har ett år igjen før jeg er ferdig med en master.»

«Master i hva da? Annet enn stalking, liksom, vi vet begge at du allerede har master i det.» Han prøver å lette på stemningen, få Isak til å le litt mer, han elsker latteren til Isak. Den burde vært tatt opp og brukt som medisin på dårlige dager den latteren der. 

Og han lykkes, Isak flirer og ser ut til å tø opp litt mer. «Haha, festlig. Master of Science, eller sivilingeniør som de fleste kaller det. Jeg går på en studieretning som heter Industriell økonomi og teknologiledelse.» 

Even tenker at det høres passe fancy og nerdete ut, han tror ikke han kjenner noen ingeniører i det hele tatt, enda mindre noen med en master i det. «Og hva blir man egentlig når man er ferdig der, da?» 

«Alt man vil, skal man stole på studiebrosjyrene jeg leste før jeg begynte», sier Isak og gliser. «Men jeg antar det er en sannhet med modifikasjoner, man kan definitivt ikke lage reklamefilmer.» 

Even flirer, nei, han antar det ikke er så mange ingeniører som jobber med å lage reklame. 

«De fleste av oss ender opp i næringslivet,» fortsetter Isak. «Enten i de store selskapene som Statoil, DNB og tilsvarende, eller som konsulenter. Jeg tror jeg ender opp som sistnevnte.»

«Konsulent? Hvordan konsulent da?» Even er dypt skeptisk til konsulenter, faren har fortalt noen historier om konsulenter som kom og ødela hele arbeidsplassen hans i et forsøk på å gjøre ting mer effektive. Det hadde ikke vært spesielt suksess, skal han tro faren, og det har vært et skjellsord hjemme hos dem etter den gangen. 

«Det er kanskje mer riktig å si forretningsrådgiver, kanskje? Er i hvert fall det de kaller det der jeg jobbet i sommer. De har faktisk gitt meg tilbud om jobb allerede. De jobber mye med innovasjon, noe jeg skal skrive prosjekt- og masteroppgave om, så det passer perfekt for meg.» 

Even blir litt overrasket over at Isak allerede har fått jobb. Da han gikk ut fra Westerdals så var det bare en eller to i kullet som hadde fast jobb før de var ferdig, de fleste hadde måttet ta til takke med internships og vikariater. Han innser at det er forskjell på folk. «Jøss, jobb et år før du er ferdig? Imponerende.»

Det ser ikke ut som om Isak synes det er så imponerende, han trekker på skuldrene. «Det er ikke så uvanlig, egentlig. Det er rift om de beste studentene, så bedriftene vet at om de skal få tak i de beste må de tilby jobb tidlig.»

Even ser at Isak blir flau i det samme han sier det og en kledelig rødme brer seg over kinnene. 

«Ja, altså, jeg mener ikke altså at….» han stammer videre. 

«Null stress, det er lov å si at man gjør det godt på skolen. For jeg antar at du gjør det ganske bra om du har jobb allerede.»

Isak bare stirrer ned i bordplaten og nikker bekreftende. 

«Så da flytter du tilbake til Oslo om et år?»

«Ja, jeg antar det. Hadde egentlig tenkt å bli værende her i Trondheim for å være sammen med kjæresten. Kanskje begynne på en PhD, veilederen min vil veldig gjerne at jeg gjør det. Men så ble det slutt mellom oss før sommeren, og da endret ting seg.» 

Even kjenner håpet boble i magen. Isak er tydeligvis single, han hadde vært så sikker på at det var kjæresten han så ham sammen med på det utestedet, nå må han revurdere alt han hadde trodd. Men, shit, tenk om Isak ikke er interessert i gutter likevel? Plutselig er klumpen i magen på plass igjen, og han må bare vite mer om denne kjæresten, selv om han egentlig ikke har lyst til å mase om detaljer. «Hadde dere vært sammen lenge?» Han prøver seg på et litt nøytralt, ikke-invaderende spørsmål. 

«I litt over to år,» sier Isak og gjør en liten grimase, som om det er et litt dårlig minne, og Even kan se på Isak at han egentlig ikke har så veldig lyst til å snakke om det, så han bestemmer seg for å ikke pushe mer. 

Men plutselig så ser det ut til at Isak vil fortelle mer, for han fortsetter før Even rekker å flytte samtalen over på mer nøytrale tema. 

«Ja, altså, det går greit nå, men det var ganske tøft i starten. Viste seg at vi hadde litt forskjellig syn på hva det vil si å være sammen. Jeg trodde det betydde at vi skulle flytte sammen og starte et liv i lag, bare oss to. Han trodde det var greit å treffe andre på siden.»

Han. Isak sa han. Kjæresten var en gutt. Klumpen i magen går over til å være sommerfugler i stedet for, mange sommerfugler. 

Resten av kvelden blir Even sittende og se på Isak når han prater. Han har blitt litt mer avslappet etter hvert, og samtalen flyter fint mellom dem. Even forteller flere historier fra jobben, og elsker det hver gang han får Isak til å le. Even er overbevist om at Isak har den beste latteren han noensinne har hørt. 

Den kvelden kommer han hjem og får umiddelbart lyst til å fortelle noen om hvor fint han har hatt det, men lar være når han kommer på løftet han gav seg selv etter at det ble slutt med Camilla. Han skal ikke få noen ny kjæreste rett etter bruddet, nå skal han nyte singlelivet. Og forteller han om dette til noen så blir det med en gang mer seriøst, og det orker han ikke. Akkurat nå vil han bare nyte den deilige Isak-boblen han har vært i siden de møttes tidligere i dag.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Litt kort oppdatering denne gangen, men det kommer ett til litt senere i dag.

### Isak

Den neste uken er Even borte på jobb, og kontakten dem imellom begrenser seg til litt meldinger frem og tilbake. Men plutselig blir det helt stille, og det går mange dager uten at han hører noe mer fra Even, og han overbeviser seg selv om at det er helt greit, det går helt fint. Når Olaf og Lars spør så er det standardsvaret de får. Nei, han har ikke hørt noe. Nei, det går helt fint. Nei, han har ikke tenkt å sende flere meldinger for å høre når Even åpenbart ikke er interessert i å svare. 

Og det er helt greit, det er det. Han har tross alt lovet seg selv at dette året er det skole som skal ha førsteprioritet, og han har ikke lov til å rote seg bort i noe tull nå. Enkle hook-ups, Isak, enkle hook-ups, det er det han minner seg selv på hver eneste gang tankene flyr i retning Bakklandet. Og er han ærlig med seg selv så er han fullstendig klar over at går han lengre med Even så blir det ikke noen enkel hoop-up, da blir det fullt mageplask og total krise. Han kan ikke gå hen og falle for en streit fyr, ikke nå igjen, den t-skjorta gjorde han seg ferdig med på videregående. 

Så hvorfor han ender opp med å invitere Even med på kino etter nesten en uke uten å høre fra Even, det vet han ikke. Han legger skylden på at han midlertidig mistet vettet, eller at det var den gjerrige studenten i ham som slo til. De var en guttegjeng på seks som skulle gå og se en eller annen actionfilm og hadde skaffet billetter og alt, men så ble han ene syk og de fant ingen til å overta billetten på så kort varsel. Det var bare derfor, og ingenting annet, som gjorde at han sendte en melding til Even for å høre om han hadde lyst å joine. Det sier kanskje litt om hvor få venner Even har i byen at han takket ja uten betenkningstid. 

Olaf hadde vært i himmelen da han hørte at Even skulle være med, og Isak kom med en milelang formaningstale før de gikk hjemmefra om hva som var greit og hva som ikke var greit å spørre om. Essensen var: Ikke si noe. Smil pent. Vær høflig. Ikke si noe. Og under over alle under, når Even kommer så hilser gutta hyggelig, gjør ikke noen stor greie ut av at han er der og de tusler seg stille og rolig inn for å kjøpe snacks og finne setene sine. De andre har selvsagt rigget billettene slik at Isak blir sittende ved siden av Even, og det blir to lange timer der oppmerksomheten er like mye rettet mot hvor tett de sitter, hvor godt Even lukter og at om han bare flyttet hånda bittelitt så ville han kommet borti Even sin, som at han ser på selve filmen. 

Det er ikke før etter filmen at det blir skikkelig kleint, for plutselig står de der utenfor og alle kompisene har på magisk vis forduftet, den ene unnskyldningen dårligere enn den andre. Det var oppgaver som måtte skrives og kjærester som måtte møtes og det var ikke måte på. Så nå står han her utenfor kinoen alene med Even og vet ikke hvilken fot han skal stå på eller hva han skal si. Akkurat nå hater han verden og kompisene ganske mye.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg lovte ny oppdatering senere i dag, og det er visst det nå. Kinotur fra Evens POV. God lørdagskveld, folkens.

### Even

Etter de var ute og spiste sammen må Even dra til Åre i en hel uke og han jobber omtrent døgnet rundt. Han vet det ikke er smart, men det er ikke noe rom for å slippe unna når de har i oppdrag å dokumentere smått og stort som skjer på strategisamlingen til kunden og timeplanen starter tidlig om morgenen og slutter ofte ikke før nærmest midnatt, og så må de sørge for grovklipp av materiell etter det. Det eneste lyspunktet er meldingene fra Isak, som viser seg å være forbausende morsom skriftlig. Even sender små videosnutter fra ting de gjør, og Isak svarer tilbake med å dokumentere livet på lesesalen, ledsaget av sarkastiske kommentarer om stort og smått. 

Han prøver å holde litt tilbake, ikke virke for pushy. Etter de var ute og spiste sammen er Isak omtrent det eneste han klarer å tenke på, men han klarer ikke å kvitte seg med følelsen av at det er noe med Isak, noe avvisende eller avventende. Han klarer ikke helt få taket på hva det er, men det er som om han har en mur rundt seg og Even kommer ikke helt inn, får ikke helt grepet på fyren. Det er umulig å vite om Isak er interessert eller om han bare prøver å være hyggelig. Da hjelper det ikke å vite at han er interessert i gutter, sånn at det er en teoretisk sjanse der. 

Når han kommer hjem fra Åreturen er han helt på grensen av hva kroppen og psyken tåler, og han må ta en time-out for å roe ned hodet, etter tre dager med hvile og ro begynner han å komme seg igjen. Han har ikke hørt noe fra Isak i løpet av de dagene, noe som forsterker følelsen av at Isak ikke er interessert og terskelen for å ta kontakt blir for høy igjen og han feiger ut. 

Han blir derfor både overrasket og glad når det plutselig etter flere dager i taushet tikker inn en kinoinvitasjon fra Isak. Han trenger ikke lang betenkningstid før han takker ja, han elsker film og å gå på kino alene er ikke det han er mest komfortabel med, så det har vært lite kinobesøk etter at han flyttet.

To timer på kino med Isak blir en prøvelse. Filmen de ser er avsindig dårlig, men å få sitte ved siden av Isak veier opp for det. To timer med å kjenne nærværet til Isak, duften hans, kroppsvarmen som stråler mot ham, han føler seg nesten rusa når filmen er slutt. Han lurer på om Isak følte det samme, for hånda var nesten, men bare nesten helt borti Evens, og han funderer på hva som hadde skjedd om han bare hadde flyttet fingrene de få millimeterne som trengtes for å ta Isaks hånd i sin. Men han tør ikke, er redd for at han tolker signalene fra Isak helt feil. 

Etter filmen stikker den ene etter den andre av vennene på beleilig vis av, så nå er det bare de to igjen utenfor kinoen og Even kjenner kleinheten spre seg mellom dem. Han må gjøre noe, eller så bærer det her helt galt av sted. 

«Skal du rett hjem nå? Vi kan slå følge eller noe?» Han nikker i retning leiligheten til Isak, og prøver å spille uanfektet. 

«Bor ikke du på Bakklandet?» Isak ser forvirret og litt spørrende ut. «Det er jo litt omvei for deg om vi slår følge?»

«Gjør ikke noe. Etter to timer i en trang kinosal trenger jeg å bevege litt på beina. Skal vi?» 

Even gjør tegn til å gå, Isak bare nikker og følger etter over Elgeseter bro mot Samfundet. De sier ikke så mye på turen, og stillheten er ganske så ubehagelig. Even går og tenker på alle mulige ting han kunne sagt til Isak, men alt sammen virker dustete, så da bare lar han være. De stopper opp like etter broen, rett ved siden av lyskrysset som vil ta ham over gata, og hvor det er naturlig at de går i hver sin retning. Even nøler litt, det er ikke naturlig at han skal følge Isak helt hjem, for blir det virkelig omvei og ikke bare en litt lengre vei hjem, så han velger å bli stående. 

Han kremter litt, litt for å renske stemmen og litt for å få oppmerksomheten til Isak, som ser ut til å ha tankene langt borte. «Takk for at jeg fikk være med i kveld, jeg har ikke vært på kino etter at jeg flyttet til Trondheim.»

Isak ser forståelsefullt på ham. «Ikke så kult å gå på kino alene, tenker jeg.» 

Even er takknemlighet for at Isak forstår med en gang hva han prøvde å si, men ikke klarte å uttale. «Nei, det er akkurat det. Jeg burde sikkert bli flinkere til å bare ikke tenke på det slik, men, ja…»

Isak kikker bort på ham med det litt sjenerte smilet han har hatt flere ganger i kveld allerede. «Jeg blir gjerne med deg på kino, jeg altså.»

Even kjenner at det kiler i magen og han må svelge et par ganger før han klarer å si noe. «Ja? Du vil bli med meg på kino?» 

«Ja.» Det kommer så bestemt, så tydelig, at Even ikke er det minste i tvil om at Isak faktisk mener det, og at det ikke er noe man sier til noen bare for å være hyggelig. 

Han går litt nærmere Isak, bare litt, ikke så tett at det blir ubehagelig, men så nærme at han kan kjenne hvordan kjemien mellom dem lager spenninger i luften. «Fett. Men da er det min tur til å velge film, ass.» 

«Hva? Er det noe galt med amerikanske actionfilmer?» Isak sin stemme brister litt på slutten i et forsøk på falsk indignasjon. 

«Ikke noe galt med det, når det er gjort riktig, og man ikke legger alle pengene i spesialeffekter og glemmer alt annet.»

«Men det var bra spesialeffekter, da», sier Isak med en glis. Det hadde virkelig vært mange og bra effekter, og Even tør ikke tenke på hvor stort eksplosjonsbudsjettet har vært på den filmen. 

«Det var bra spesialeffekter.» Han halvveis snur seg for å følge med på lyskrysset over Elgsetergate, og når han ser at det skifter til grønn mann gjør han seg klar til å gå. «Takk for i kveld, Isak. Jeg melder deg når det gjelder kino, OK?» Det siste sier han mens han strener over gaten.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Litt kort kapittel nå på morgenkvisten, men det betyr jo bare at det blir ett til om ikke så lenge.

### Isak

Isak snubler inn i leiligheten, ganske forvirret om hva han egentlig skal tro og føle. Da de satt inne i den mørke kinosalen var han sikker på at det var ett eller annet mellom dem, måten Even holdt hånda si og hele tiden kikket på ham på, noe var det. Når de så kom ut av kinosalen og de andre bare stakk så hadde panikken grepet ham, spesielt når Even foreslo å slå følge til tross for at Isak vet at det var en omvei. Aldri har vel turen over broen føltes lengre enn den gjorde i kveld, gående i total og ubekvem stillhet. Han hadde prøvd å komme på ting å si, men det stoppet inne i hjernen før det rakk å bli fulle setninger. 

Og så måtte han selvsagt plassere føttene solid oppi salaten med å invitere seg selv med på kino med Even. Hvilken idiot gjør det, når det var helt åpenbart at Even ikke vil tilbringe tid alene med Isak, det var reaksjonen etter at gutta stakk etter filmen et perfekt bevis på? Og når Even kom nærmere, så nærme at Isak var sikker på at han kom til å forsøke å kysse ham eller noe, for så å bare snu seg og gå? Snakk om å være sykt frem og tilbake, altså. 

Han har lyst til å brøle høyt, men nøyer seg med et knurr inn i puta, frustrasjonsnivået er skyhøyt. Han kikker på klokka, men innser at det er alt for sent å stikke og trene bort all frustrasjonen. Grmpf. 

Ikke vet han hva som er forventet nå heller. Skal han ta kontakt med Even, eller skal han vente til Even tar kontakt med ham? Dersom man skal følge reglene om hvem som skal ta initiativ så er det Even sin tur denne gangen, Isak inviterte med på kino, liksom. Han kjenner at han er totalt uvitende om hvordan man går frem nå. Med Iver bare gled de inn i et forhold, uten at han rakk å reflektere over når de gikk fra å hooke til å være sammen, og før Iver bare hooket han, ikke noe forhold eller dating. Men det her, det er ukjente territorier, og det hjelper ikke å spørre gutta om råd for de sier bare at han skal være rett frem og si det han vil. Som om det er så sykt lett. 

For han vet jo ikke hva han vil, bortsett fra at han vil være mer sammen med Even. Bli kjent med ham, være nær, ta på ham, kysse ham. Ok, så han vet hva han vil da, men han har ingen aning om hvordan han nå skal gå frem for å kanskje få det. Så han velger enkleste måte og det er å ignorere det, vente på initiativ fra den andre, legge ballen over på Evens banehalvdel og håpe, håpe, håpe at han gjør noe med det. 

Noe som betyr at han spretter himmelhøyt hver gang telefonen lager den minste lyd, men hver eneste gang er det ikke Even. Og det går fint, det går helt greit, det gjør ikke noe. Det er ikke som om han er forelska eller noe. Ikke ordentlig, liksom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle nydelige kommentarer de siste dagene, de varmer veldig.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En ultrakort oppdatering til i dag.

### Even

Turen hjem fra Isak oppleves som ubehagelig lang, og han sparker seg mentalt i baken for hver femte meter. Hvorfor er det så vanskelig å vise Isak at han er interessert? Han er ganske sikker på at det er gjensidig også, hvis måten Isak reagerte på da han kom nærmere er noe å dømme etter. Er det brent barn skyr ilden eller ligger det noe annet bak? 

Etter to dager med konstant tankekjør har han fortsatt ikke kommet videre i å finne ut hvorfor han reagerte som han gjorde. Eller, hvis han skal være ærlig med seg selv så vet han hvorfor. Han vet godt at Isak kan være noe mer enn bare en flyktig greie, og han er redd for konsekvensene hvis han lar seg selv komme for nær. Men samtidig så er det noe som drar ham mot Isak, noe udefinerbart, som to magneter som ikke klarer å la være å trekkes sammen. Og det til tross for at de knapt kjenner hverandre. Hvis han hadde trodd på den ene store kjærligheten så hadde han vært overbevist om at dette var det. 

Den tredje dagen klarer han ikke holde seg mer, han må se Isak igjen, bli bedre kjent med ham og se om det er noe mer der enn bare fysisk tiltrekning. Han diskuterer med seg selv hva som er best fremgangsmåte. Sist gang ble de på en måte enig om at de godt kunne gå på kino igjen, men det gir lite rom for å prate sammen. Og å gå på kafé har de prøvd, det funket greit nok, men Even vil noe mer, han vil noe annet. Go big or go home, liksom. 

Han plukker opp telefonen, fikler med den, åpner meldingsappen, begynner på en melding, sletter den igjen og legger telefonen fra seg. Går en runde rundt i leiligheten og kjefter på seg selv før han tar opp telefonen og bare gjør, ikke tenker, ikke sletter, bare skriver og trykker på send før det er for sent å angre.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager den ørlille cliffhangeren jeg kom med sist kapittel. Det ser ut til at det var en, ehhhh, suksess? Sorry, not sorry. 
> 
> Vel, i det minste får dere svaret på hva Even skrev i meldingen sin.

### Isak

«Nå har jeg sjekket hele kinoprogrammet og finner ingen film jeg har lyst til å se. Keen på å møtes likevel?»

Meldingen tikker inn i det han går inn døra hjemme, etter en ekstra lang dag på lesesalen. Grunnen til at dagen har vært ekstra lang er selvsagt fordi konsentrasjonen har vært ekstra dårlig, han har brukt godt og vel dobbelt så lang tid som han normalt gjør. Han må få fikset ting snart, eller så kommer dette semesteret til å gå straka veien til dårlige karakterer. 

Keen på å møtes likevel? Ja, det er vel tidenes understatement, tenker han. Han har vært keen på å møtes i mange uker, og ekstra keen på å møtes siden kinoturen. Så er spørsmålet, skal han spille kostbar eller bare kjøre på og risikere å virke overivrig? 

Han bestemmer seg for å vente til han har spist og blodsukkernivået ikke er på nivå med temperaturen på Nordpolen. Beslutninger blir best tatt på full mage tenker han og stikker ut på kjøkkenet for å sjekke innhold i skap og kjøleskap. På kjøkkenet er imidlertid Olaf og han okkuperer hele komfyren og området rundt så Isak slenger seg ned på en kjøkkenstol mens han venter på å slippe til.

«Jeg lager pasta og tomatsaus, sikkert nok til deg også, vil du ha?» Olaf vifter med sleiva som han har brukt til å røre i tomatsausen med, og det spruter tomatsaus i et par meters radius rundt ham.

«Ja, takk, hvis du bare slutter å søle halvparten ut over kjøkkenet, så.» Isak sukker innvendig, for han vet hvem av dem som kommer til å måtte vaske etterpå, men utenpå har han klistret på et digert smil. Olaf har veldig mange gode egenskaper, selv om å rydde etter seg er ikke en av dem. Dessuten har ikke Isak lyst til å virke utakknemlig, han får tross alt maten ferdig servert. Og Olaf er god til å lage mat. 

Når maten er klar og Isak har vasket vekk det verste sølet setter de seg ned på det bittelille kjøkkenbordet for å spise sammen.

«Skjer’a? Har du sett noe mer til han der Even-fyren, eller?» Olaf spør mens han legger mat over på både sin og Isak sin tallerken. Isak har av og til fundert over hvorfor Olaf alltid insisterer på å servere, men har for lengst godtatt at det bare er slik det er. 

Han strør litt ost over pastaen, og kikker bort på bordkavaleren. «Fikk melding fra han i sted. Han lurer på om jeg er keen på å møtes.»

Olaf setter opp tidenes største glis. «Svarte vel ja, da, gjorde du ikke?»

«Nei,» Isak drar på det, «har ikke svart enda, var så sulten at jeg ikke klarte å tenke klart.»

Forbauselsen står skrevet i ansiktet på Olaf. «Men du har lyst til å møte ham igjen, har du ikke?»

«Joa, men han virker så sykt frem og tilbake-type, jeg vet liksom ikke hvor jeg har ham.» Isak kikker ned i maten, han liker ikke å innrømme at han har ramlet dypere ned i ting enn han egentlig skulle ønske. 

«Men serr, Isak,» Olaf setter opp en bestemt mine. «Så møt ham og spør da vel.»

«Jeg kan vel ikke bare spørre?» Isak er skeptisk, det er langt utenfor hans komfortsone å spørre om noe sånt. Med Iver hadde de gått så langsomt fra å henge sammen til å være sammen at det hadde føltes helt naturlig. Følelsene hadde vokst seg frem i rolig tempo, det hadde aldri vært den himmelstormende, magekilende forelskelsen han merker at vil komme om han går videre med dette. 

«Jo, kan du vel?» 

En av de tingene Isak digger med Olaf er at alt er tilsynelatende så enkelt for ham, verden er rett frem og akkurat passe svart/hvitt. Men han vet jo at Olaf har sine ting han sliter med, han bare dveler ikke så mye over dem. «Ja, hva skal jeg si da, liksom?» 

«Jeg liker deg, liker du meg? Rett frem, liksom.» Olafs tone viser at han synes Isak har stilt verdens dummeste spørsmål, som om løsningen er helt åpenbar.

«Liker du meg? Hva er vi, 12 år?» Isak ser på bordkavaleren med et skeptisk blikk. «Kan ikke si det, vel. Og tenk om han sier nei?»

Olaf bare trekker på skuldrene. «Ja, men da vet du i det minste hvor du har ham da.»

Isak reiser seg sakte fra bordet og begynner å rydde av. «Skal tenke på det. Takk for mat. Og råd.»

«You’re welcome,» kommer det kjapt fra Olaf, servert med et glis og skikkelig bred amerikansk aksent. Olaf har fortsatt ikke kommet over det året han var i USA på utveksling som 17-åring. 

Vel inne på rommet blir han sittende midt i senga og se ut i lufta mens han tenker. Keen på å møtes? Visst søren er han keen på å møtes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for å avslutte med nok en liten cliffhanger, denne historien har det visst ikke like travelt som dere.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dagens andre oppdatering. Håper ikke dere blir for bortskjemt, for jeg tror ikke jeg kan fortsette med to oppdateringer om dagen, men siden jeg uansett har vært hjemme med småsykt barn i dag har jeg fått nyttet tiden til litt mer enn bare omsorgsoppgaver.

### Even

Han kan se at Isak har lest meldingen, men han har enda ikke fått noe svar. Han skulle gjerne si at det ikke plaget ham, men det ville vært blank løgn. Han har sjekket telefonen hvert femte minutt for å se om det i det minste kommer opp en skriveboble, men hittil har det ikke vært noe. 

For å få tiden til å gå setter han seg ned med Mac-en for å få unna en del jobbgreier, de ligger fortsatt bakpå med arbeidsmengden, egentlig burde de ha ansatt minst to personer til, men det er det ikke rom for i budsjettet på jobb, så de som er der må bidra så mye de kan. Denne gangen er det et par ideer fra et byrå som må vurderes, for å se om de skal gi en pitch på det. Han leser igjennom og sukker inni seg, han merker at han ikke har helt troen på ideene, og skriver også det i en epost til prosjektlederen. Det er ikke alle oppdrag som er verdt å få. 

Akkurat i det han har trykket på send på eposten kommer svaret fra Isak og han bruker tre forsøk på å låse opp telefonen så stressa blir han. 

«Vi kan godt finne på noe annet enn kino, hadde du noe spesielt i tankene?» 

Han svarer kjapt tilbake og spør om Isak kunne tenke seg å komme innom en dag og spise middag og kanskje se en film hjemme hos ham. Han tenker at dette vil gi dem rom for å faktisk prate sammen, bli kjent. Og han vet han er god til å lage mat, så han har tenkt å slå til med så god mat at Isak ikke kan la være å bli imponert. Hvis Isak er stalkemester så skal han være kokkemester. Han tenker tre retter og vin, og kanskje levende lys. Hvis det ikke er å dra det litt for langt da, det er kanskje det. 

Denne gangen svarer Isak tilbake nesten umiddelbart. «Høres hyggelig ut, når da?»

For Evens del kunne det godt skjedd i morgen, men han er redd det virker litt for desperat, så han prøver seg med å foreslå om to dager. Det gir ham også litt tid til å planlegge meny og kjøpe inn det han trenger. Og, tenker han når han kikker seg rundt i leiligheten, få vasket og ryddet litt, akkurat nå ser det veldig ut som den ungkarsbulen det strengt tatt er. 

«Det passer fint, greit om jeg kommer i syv-tiden?» 

Han får det travelt med å rydde og google menyer som kan imponere på samme tid. Han innser at han kanskje tar litt vel av her, det hadde kanskje holdt med noe enkel mat, men det er liksom ikke hans stil. Han forkaster dog ideen om treretters meny og tente lys, og ender på bare middag og dessert, for å ikke ta desp til et helt nytt nivå.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så, hva sier dere? Klar til å få en liten smakebit av daten? 
> 
> Herifra og ut kommer kapitlene ikke til å være like parallellforskjøvet som frem til nå. Årsaken er enkel, det er fordi gutta tilbringer mer tid sammen og da blir det mer dialog. Det fører til at vi får litt mindre indre dialog og litt mer direkte dialog. Men jeg kommer til å vekselvis skifte POV på samme måte som til nå. 
> 
> Det blir også noen litt lengre kapitler innimellom.

### Isak

De to siste dagene har gått i siruphastighet. Han har satt ny norsk rekord i å gå rundt seg selv, og hans totale mangel på konsentrasjon har blitt en stående vits i leiligheten. Sommerfuglene formerer seg i magen hver gang han tenker på at han skal hjem til Even, og det er sånn ca. hvert femte minutt eller noe. 

Han bestemmer seg for at det er greiest å bra dra rett fra trening til Even, hvis ikke vil det bli litt stress å rekke begge deler. Han hadde ikke tenkt på det når han foreslo å komme så tidlig som i syvtiden, men han trenger en treningsøkt, hodet er stressa og når hodet er stressa er kroppen stressa også og en av de beste måtene å lette på stresset på er å trene. At det finnes en enda bedre måte å lette på stresset på har han ikke lyst til å tenke på akkurat nå, men det er vanskelig å la være med tanke på at han er invitert hjem til Even. Hjem, liksom. Han prøver å ikke tenke på det som en date, men å si at han lykkes med det ville vært en overdrivelse. 

Klokken tre minutter på syv står han utenfor døren til Even, håret fortsatt vått etter dusjen og han har treningsbaggen over skulderen. Even åpner døren, og til tross for rufsete hår og et småskittent forkle er han fortsatt like kjekk og Isak kjenner at hjertet hopper over tre-fire slag. 

Han følger etter Even inn i gangen og spør om det er greit at han bare dumper treningsbaggen der, noe det selvsagt er. Det er ikke alle som lager like mye styr ut av en treningsbag i gangen, tydeligvis. Han puster lettet ut. 

Even går inn på kjøkkenet og Isak følger etter, nysgjerrig på å se hvordan leiligheten til Even ser ut. Akkurat nå er kjøkkenet et salig kaos av emballasje, grønnsaker, skjærefjører og kasseroller, ikke ulikt sånn det ser ut når Olaf har holdt matlagingskurs for Lars og Isak. 

«Jeg håper du er sulten, for jeg har laget masse mat.» Even snur seg og sender det mest fantastiske smilet i Isaks retning og han kjenner det kiler i magen. 

«Jeg kommer rett fra trening, da er jeg alltid sulten, så det passer perfekt. Hva lager du? Det dufter helt fantastisk!» Han går nærmere komfyren for å se hva som lages, men Even vifter ham bort. 

«Du får vente til maten er servert, kan ikke ha noe av at du avslører mamma sin hemmelige oppskrift. Men jeg glemte helt å spørre, du spiser fisk, ikke sant?» 

«Jeg elsker fisk, ikke så ofte jeg lager det selv, det er så mye styr.»

«Styr? Det er jo kjempeenkelt! Du får komme hit flere ganger, så skal jeg lære deg å lage fisk kjapt og enkelt.» Even snur seg tilbake og setter noe inn i stekeovnen. «Sånn, da er det bare å vente litt til så er alt klart. Lyst på noe å drikke mens vi venter? Vin, øl, brus, vann?» 

«Jeg kan gjerne ta en øl, hvis du har. Og et glass vann, drakk litt lite på trening.»

Even finner frem et stort glass med vann og gir til Isak før han henter ut to øl fra kjøleskapet. «La oss sette oss i stuen mens vi venter på at maten er ferdig.» 

Stua til Even er mye større enn han hadde forventet, og utrolig hjemmekoselig. Den bærer preg av det er noen med et kreativt hode som har innredet, for det er fargerikt uten å være stressende. Der Isak sitt rom er praktisk innredet, uten tanke for utseende er det stikk motsatt her, alt er gjort med tanke på å gjøre det hjemmekoselig og hyggelig. 

Even rekker ham ølboksen og de setter seg i sofaen, med litt passelig avstand mellom seg. «Maten er klar om 20 minutter, beklager at den ikke var klar med en gang du kom, men jeg ble sittende litt for lenge på kontoret i dag.» 

Even skulle bare visst hvor takknemlig han er for at han i det hele tatt er invitert på mat. «Ikke noe stress, jeg er sulten, men ikke morderisk sulten, liksom.»

Latteren til Even runger igjennom stua. «Hva slags trening er det du driver med?»

«Styrketrening for det meste. Løper et par ganger i uken for å ha litt kondis.» Isak prøver å ikke utbrodere for mye, han vet hvor lett det er at han rabler i vei om trening og kjeder vettet av stakkaren som må høre på. 

«Hva slags styrketrening da?» 

Jøss, tenker Isak, Even virker faktisk interessert. «Baseløft, for det meste. Knebøy, markløft og benkpress. Jeg er ikke en av disse med bicepskompleks som trener bare armer i en time, ass. Det gidder jeg ikke.»

Even ser ut som han er imponert. «Har du trent lenge?»

«Begynte for alvor da jeg flytta til Trondheim. Før det var det mest sporadiske turer på treningssenteret, gym på skolen og litt fotball på fritida, ikke noe seriøst, liksom.»

«Du er sterk, da?» Even sier det mest på spøk, men Isak kan se at det er noe alvor bak også.

«Sterk nok, i alle fall.» Han har ikke lyst til å virke for skrytete, faktum er at han er ganske så sterk. «I det siste har jeg begynt å leke med litt egenvektstrening, og da får man virkelig testa hvor godt man er trent jevnt over.»

Even ser forvirret ut. «Evenvektstrening?» 

Isak har helt glemt at det er ikke alle som er like nerdete angående trening som han selv. «Det er når man bruker egen kroppsvekt som motstand. Akkurat nå driver jeg og øver meg på å klare noe som heter Human flag, det er vanskeligere enn jeg hadde trodd.»

«Human flag?» Even sier det som om han aldri har hørt om det før. Det slår Isak at Even neppe er en sånn som renner ned dørene på treningssenteret. 

«Vent litt, det er lettere om jeg kan vise deg det.» Han tar opp telefonen og åpner Instakontoen sin, han har lagt ut noen av forsøkene der. «Her kan du se sist gang jeg forsøkte. Egentlig skal kroppen min være helt vannrett, men jeg er ikke helt der enda.»

Han gir telefonen sin til Even, og studerer reaksjonen. Han kan se at Even blir imponert og noe annet som han ikke helt klarer å sette fingeren på. Even kikker opp på ham. «Isakyaki?»

«Lang historie, har hett det på Insta siden jeg fikk kontoen. Det var kallenavnet mitt da jeg var yngre.»

En alarm går av ute på kjøkkenet og Even reiser seg. «Maten er klar, kom, vi spiser på kjøkkenet.»

Han kikker ned på Insta-filmen og ser plutselig akkurat hva han valgte å vise Even. Han hadde helt glemt hvilken t-skjorte han hadde på seg den dagen, det var den som alltid sklir opp og han har nå vist Even en film hvor han flasher omtrent hele overkroppen. Smooth, Isak, kjempesmooth. Han stapper telefonen ned i lomma og prøver å glemme hele fadesen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hvis noen lurer på hva human flag er så er det bare å [bildegoogle](https://www.google.no/search?tbm=isch&q=human+flag&chips=q:human+flag,online_chips:calisthenics&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiaiOzWu_vZAhUFCSwKHQigAfYQ4lYIJygB&biw=1366&bih=662&dpr=1) det.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi fortsetter daten til gutta, nå med Evens reaksjon på instavideoen til Isak. Mange av dere gjettet det, men reaksjonen til Even var mer enn bare "litt imponert".

### Even

Det er lenge siden Even har vært så glad for å bli reddet av gongongen, eller alarmen i dette tilfellet. Videoen av Isak som øver på å være et flagg gjorde ting med ham. Han visste at Isak trente, det hadde han sett allerede første gangen han så ham, men at han var så godt trent, det hadde han ikke hatt anelse om. Isak hadde sikkert ikke tenkt over det, men treningsskjorten hans hadde sklidd opp og viste frem et vaskebrett av en mage. Et ekstremt sexy vaskebrett, og Even hadde måtte svelge to ganger for å roe ned reaksjonen han fikk for å ikke risikere å fremstå som en skikkelig creep, for det er ikke å nekte for at han ble tent. 

Under middagen prøver han å få diskusjonen over på alt annet enn trening, hvis ikke vil han få problemer med å konsentrere på noe annet enn Isaks magemuskler. For å være ærlig så sliter han med det uansett. Han stapper videoen langt bak i hjernen og lover seg selv at han bruke mer tid på Isak sin instakonto etter at Isak har dratt. Så han griper til et hvert halmstrå han kan finne og han vil dessuten gjerne vite mer om Isak. Han har vært veldig tilbakeholden om informasjon om seg. «Hvilken videregående i Oslo gikk du på? For du er fra Oslo, er du ikke?»

Isak ser litt overasket ut over spørsmålet, men det er vel ikke så rart å spørre noen om hvor de gikk på skole? 

«Nissen. Og du?» Even reagerer på at svaret er kort, og at ballen umiddelbart blir slått tilbake til hans banehalvdel. Isak gjør dette en del har han merket. 

«Bakka.» Even kan se av ansiktsuttrykket til Isak sier at han synes det er veldig morsomt. «Hva er galt med det?»

«Ikke noe galt. Men selvsagt gikk du på Bakka, det passer med hele imaget ditt.» Isak vifter lett med hånda som for å understreke det med image. 

«Imaget mitt? Hvilket image?» Han legger hånda dramatisk på brystet, som for å understreke fornærmelsen i utsagnet. 

«Come on, du jobber med å lage film, du har tittelen illustratør og jeg har ikke en gang nevnt håret ditt.»

Even gisper. «Håret mitt? Hva er det med håret mitt?» 

«Hipster. Pretensiøst hipsterhår.» Isak flirer, og Even klarer ikke engang late som om han er fornærmet, for han vet godt at Isak har et poeng. 

«Jeg havnet nesten på Nissen, tro det eller ei. Måtte ha to forsøk på tredje året og jeg vurderte å gjøre andre forsøket på Nissen. Men så snakket jeg med lillesøsteren til en kompis, hun gikk på Nissen, og hun fortalte meg at det var altfor streit for meg. Så da ble jeg på Bakka.»

«Hva het hun?» Isak ser spørrende på ham. «Altså lillesøsteren til kompisen din. Kanskje jeg veit hvem det er?» 

«Sana. Hun er 99-er.»

«Kødder du?» Isak hever stemmen ørlite. «Sana, som i Sana Bakkoush? Vi var biologipartnere i to år.»

Even nikker bekreftende. «Det er den Sana, ja.»

«Verden er altså bitteliten. Sana var en av de første jeg kom ut til, faktisk. Hadde det ikke vært for henne hadde jeg ikke kommet meg igjennom siste året på videregående, tror jeg.» 

«Javel?» Det slår Even at dette er første gang Isak uoppfordret sier noe om Oslo. Han har veldig lyst til å spørre videre, men lar være. Men spørsmålet er åpenbart lett å lese i blikket hans, for Isak feier det bort. 

«Lang historie,» Isak sukker og gir tegn til å ikke vil gå nærmere inn på det. «Jeg kan fortelle deg en annen gang. Men vent litt…» Isak tar frem telefonen sin og tar et bilde av Even. «Greit om jeg sender snap til Sana?» Han viser bildet han tok med teksten «Se hvem som har laget middag til meg i dag!» til Even.

«Bare send. Vedder ti kroner på at Elias kommer til å ringe meg senere i kveld. Eller Yousef.» 

«Sorry, tenkte ikke på det. Vil du ikke at de skal vite?» Even ser at Isak blir usikker.

«Neida, null stress. Det er helt greit. De har vært på meg helt siden det ble slutt med eks-dama i våres for at jeg skal begynne å date igjen.» 

Det er ikke før ordene er ute av munnen hans at det går opp for ham hva han sa. Shit, shit, shit, tenker han. Jeg sa date. Føkk.

Lettelsen er stor når han kikker på Isak og ser at det han enten ikke hørte hva han sa eller bryr seg om det.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er litt nervøs for denne oppdateringen her. Gutta går fra å være litt keitete og kleine til å snakke om de litt mer alvorlige tingene, og jeg håper, håper, håper jeg har klart å gjøre det med verdighet. 
> 
> Flere har kanskje merket at Isak har vært litt sketchy og hatt forsvarsverket oppe? Jeg har hintet litt her og der om hvorfor, men nå får dere (og Even) en litt bedre forklaring på hvorfor.

### Isak

Even sa date. Det tok alt han hadde i seg å klare å oppføre seg som om det var helt greit, men inni seg var det som om alle alarmer gikk av på en gang. Men han er ganske sikker på at han klarte å ro det hele elegant i land. Så ok, han er på en date. Dette er en date. Even er kanskje ikke så streit som det han trodde, da. 

Og plutselig er det som om munnen tar over der hjernen feiler, for før han rekker å koble to hjerneceller sammen til å si noe fornuftig så er ordene ute av munnen. «Samme med gutta jeg bor sammen med. De har mast på meg at jeg burde begynne å date igjen etter det ble slutt med Iver, så du er i godt selskap.» Så greit da, da har han i det minste fulgt Olaf sitt råd om å bare si det. Håkkei, så fint, da. 

Han kikker bort på Even, og det er som om han ser ham i et helt nytt lys. I et tilgjengelig lys. Og fra å være en han kunne være interessert i, om han hadde tillatt det, er Even nå en han faktisk er rimelig heftig interessert i. 

Praten under middagen går lett, Even underholder med historier fra Oslo og jobben, og Isak prøver å følge opp med spørsmål plassert litt sånn her og der. Han kikker ned på fatet sitt og ser at han har spist opp alt sammen, rubbel og bit, og det nesten uten å få med seg hvordan det smakte. Han tror det var godt. Desserten var i hvert fall nydelig, det husker han. 

«Takk for mat, du er en skikkelig flink kokk, jeg er kjempemett. Skal jeg hjelpe deg å rydde opp?» Han er på vei til å rydde bort tallerken sin selv, det sitter sånn i ryggmargen etter tre år i kollektiv med Olaf og Lars. Der rydder man alltid opp etter seg. 

Even prøver å stoppe ham. «Nei, det går greit, jeg kan ta det etterpå.»

«Sikker?» Isak ser utfordrende på ham. «Det tar oss ikke mer enn ti minutter hvis vi gjør det sammen. Og så slipper du å styre med det senere i kveld.»

Even er lett å overtale, kanskje fordi kjøkkenet ser ganske bomba ut. «Siden du insisterer. Jeg skyller, du setter inn i oppvaskmaskinen?» 

Side om side, skulder ved skulder får de ryddet kjøkkenet, og de rusler inn i stua med hver sin øl i hånda etterpå, Isak ganske så fornøyd med innsatsen. Det gjorde godt å få gjøre gjengjeld når Even hadde styrt sånn med å lage mat til dem. 

Even slår seg ned i ene enden av sofaen, og Isak ramler mett ned i andre enden. 

Even setter ølboksen fra seg på bordet. «Jeg vet jeg sa lovet vi kunne se en film, men jeg har mer lyst til å fortsette å prate sammen. Har du noe mot det?» 

«Går helt fint for meg» Isak sier det med et spøkefullt smil. «Kom egentlig mest hit for maten sin del uansett. Ikke ofte jeg blir invitert på middagsbesøk, liksom. Tror faktisk dette er første gang.» 

«Hva? Har du aldri blitt invitert på middag til noen?» Tonen til Even er sikkert ment å være lekende utfordrende, men alvoret er tydelig bak ordene som kommer ut. 

Isak trekker lett på skuldene. «Nei, ikke bare meg alene. Har jo spist middag hos andre, men da som en del av en gjeng. Ikke sånn som det her…»

«Inviterte den forrige kjæresten din deg aldri på middag?» Even virker nesten sjokkert, som om det er rart at Iver aldri inviterte Isak hjem til seg på middag på den måten. 

«Nei, Iver var ikke sånn.» Isak ønsker ikke å utdype mer, lar det som ikke blir sagt henge i luften mellom dem, for Even å tolke det sånn som han ønsker selv. Romantikk var ikke Iver sin sterkeste side, for å si det mildt. 

«Men du,» avbryter Even tankerekken Isak har klart å spinne seg inn i. «Nå føler jeg at jeg har pratet og pratet om meg selv. Kan ikke du fortelle litt mer om deg? Som for eksempel hvorfor du valgte Trondheim som studieby? Hvorfor ikke bare bli i Oslo? Det ville vel vært bedre å bo hjemme og spare penger? Beholde nettverket ditt?»

Isak ser i gulvet og kjenner klumpen vokse i magen. Han visste spørsmålet kom til å komme før eller senere. Han har behendig danset rundt det helt siden han traff Even, han er forbauset over at han ikke har spurt før. Og det burde være enkelt å fortelle om dette, men sannheten er at det ikke er det, det er fordømt vanskelig. Hvis han forteller risikerer han å fremstå som den feigingen, som strengt tatt ikke er så langt fra sannheten om han skal være ærlig med seg selv. Men på den andre siden så er det noe med Even som for første gang gir ham lyst til å fortelle det. Noe av det, i det minste. Og Even bør uansett få vite, hvis de skal bli noe, hvis Isak vil gå for dette så må han la Even vite hvilken suppe han roter seg inn i. Hvor føkka, eller i hvert fall feig, Isak egentlig er. 

«Ja, nei…» Han drar på det, usikker på hvordan han vil begynne. «Å bo hjemme var aldri et alternativ, jeg hadde flyttet hjemmefra lenge før det, jeg bodde i kollektiv de siste to årene på videregående.» 

Han kjenner at Even bøyer seg frem, tar tak i hånda hans og prøver å fange blikket hans. «Du trenger ikke fortelle, du vet det?» Og det er akkurat dette, denne hånda som holder i hans, blikket som sier at jeg er der for deg, vissheten om at det er hans eget valg å fortelle, ikke noe noen tvinger frem, som får demningen til å sprekke, til å piple ut sannheten, litt etter litt. 

«Jeg veit. Jeg har egentlig ikke fortalt det til så mange, nesten ingen her i Trondheim veit det, da jeg flytta hit så lukka jeg døra for det livet jeg hadde i Oslo, og begynte på nytt her oppe. Du kjenner den sangen til Dumdum Boys? Hagelangs? Den hvor de synger "jeg har ikke flytta herfra, jeg har rømt?"» Han kikker opp på Even, som nikker bekreftende. Hvem er det som ikke har hørt den sangen? 

«Det er vel egentlig story of my life, liksom. Og nå når jeg sannsynligvis flytter tilbake så må jeg vel finne ut en måte å håndtere skrømtene på.» Han kjenner at han nesten skjelver, og trekker et dypt pust før han fortsetter. 

«Pappa gikk fra mamma og meg den høsten jeg begynte på Nissen. Han sa han ikke orka mer av mamma, at han ikke kunne hjelpe henne mer. Greia er…» Han nøler litt, men tar sats, det er nå eller aldri. «Greia er at mamma er syk, har vært det så lenge jeg kan huske.» 

Even ser på ham. Venter tålmodig. Maser ikke. Blikket er vennlig, men granskende. «Hvordan syk da?» 

«Det veit jeg faktisk ikke helt, tror aldri hun har fått en ordentlig diagnose på det, hun har aldri vært interessert i å få det, i hvert fall ikke så lenge jeg bodde hjemme. Men hun har perioder hvor hun innbiller seg de villeste ting, en periode trodde hun for eksempel at Donald Trump er onkelen min. Andre ganger er hun helt tilbaketrukket, tom, flat, liksom. I tillegg er hun dypt religiøs, noe som ikke var så lett for meg å håndtere som 15-16-åring og dypt inne i skapet. En periode etter at jeg flytta ut så pepra hun telefonen min med bibelsitater om homofili, synd og skam, mange meldinger om dagen. Hadde det ikke vært for at det er moren min så hadde jeg blokkert henne. Men kunne liksom ikke gjøre det, heller. Det er jo mamma.» 

Han kikker opp på Even for å se hvordan han reagerer på dette. Det er første gang på lenge at han snakker om moren sin, de eneste som vet hvorfor Isak ikke reiser hjem så ofte er Lars og Olaf, han fortalte det til dem da de flytta sammen. Men selv Iver visste ikke dette, ikke så mye. Han hadde fortalt Iver nok til at han forstod hvorfor Isak valgte å bli værende i Trondheim om somrene, men reaksjonen han hadde fått var nok til at han hadde valgt å ikke fortelle mer. Men Even reagerer ikke sånn som Iver, Even sitter her og ser varmt på ham, fortsetter å stryke hånda hans med tommelen sin, og trekker seg ikke unna. 

Isak tenker litt på hvor mye mer han skal fortelle, hvor mye mer Even tåler å høre nå. Men så finner han ut at det får bære eller briste. 

«Det med at jeg sa at Sana var en av de første jeg kom ut til og grunnen til at jeg overlevde videregående?» Han ser på Even, som nikker. «Jeg hadde tre kompiser på Nissen, Jonas som jeg hadde kjent siden vi gikk på barneskolen, og Magnus og Mahdi som vi ble kjent med på Nissen. Vi hang sammen hele tida. Men det var bare Jonas som visste om mamma, og ingen av dem visste at jeg er homo. Og jeg er jo ikke verdens beste til å snakke om ting, eller jeg var i alle fall ikke det da. Og jo mer de snakka om damer og hooking, jo mer ensom følte jeg meg. Jeg var livredd for at de skulle finne det ut, forstå at jeg ikke var interessert i damer på samme måten som dem, livredd for å miste dem, for de var omtrent det eneste jeg hadde av sikkerhetsnett etter at jeg flytta hjemmefra. Det var i alle fall sånn det kjentes da.» 

Han strekker seg etter ølboksen han hadde med seg inn fra kjøkkenet og tar en stor slurk. Munnen er helt tørr etter all snakkingen. Even er fortsatt stille, men fullt ut oppmerksom på det han forteller. 

«Men jo mer jeg holdt kjeft jo større ble avstanden uansett, og jeg trakk meg mer og mer unna, unnskyldte meg med skole, lekser, stress, mamma. Til slutt gav de meg opp, og vi mista nesten all kontakt halvveis ute i tredje året. Sana var den eneste som holdt ut med meg, og som forstod hva jeg sleit med. Så etter Eskild, som jeg bodde sammen med og som jeg fortsatt har mye kontakt med, så var hun den første til å vite det. Og egentlig den eneste i gjengen fra Nissen som har hørt det direkte fra meg, alle andre har fått vite det via andre eller FB. Sana og jeg har fortsatt kontakt, og det er gjennom henne jeg veit litt om hva de andre driver med. Har ikke snakka med Jonas på nesten tre år nå, men veit at han fortsatt er i Oslo, han er snart ferdig på universitetet der.»

Han merker et par tårer som har sneket seg ned på kinnet mens han har snakket, og han stryker de fort vekk, litt flau for å begynne å grine foran Even. Even løfter hånda og stryker han forsiktig over kinnet. 

«Takk for at du fortalte dette, jeg forstår godt at det ikke er enkelt å snakke om slikt.»

«Kanskje ikke helt den daten du hadde sett for deg?» Isak kikker opp, og prøver å få frem et smil, men lykkes kanskje ikke helt. Men han gir seg poeng for forsøket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Og så håper jeg dere ikke er altfor sure på meg for min versjon av gutta boys og hvorfor Isak ikke har kontakt med dem lenger. Husk, det er alltid minst to sider av en sak, og dere har kun fått Isak sin side. 
> 
> I den virkelige verden har dessverre ikke alle en Jonas, som han var i Skam, ved sin side når man skal komme ut. Det betyr ikke at ikke min versjon av Jonas ville håndtert det bra, bare at han aldri fikk muligheten.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Først av alt vil jeg si tusen takk for helt nydelige kommentarer til det forrige kapitlet, det gjorde veldig godt. 
> 
> Og selv om det her fredag her i VU så er det fortsatt torsdag hos Even og Isak og de er fortsatt på date, en date som kanskje tok en litt mer seriøs vending enn de begge hadde sett for seg. Og med det vil jeg si at de fortsatt snakker om alvorlige ting, så om dere leter etter et morsomt og gøyalt kapittel så får dere det ikke her, men jeg lover det kommer mer sånt litt senere.
> 
> Og den observante leser har kanskje også sett at jeg har oppdatert estimat på antall kapitler. Så med mindre noe helt uforutsett skjer så ender vi på det magiske tallet 42.

### Even

Even ser på Isak og kommer ikke over hvor imponert han av hvor modig han var, hvor tøff han var som bare åpnet opp på den måten. Han hadde merket at det var noe Isak skjulte, det var tydelig på måten han tidligere har behendig unngått å snakke om Oslo og venner hjemme, både i kveld og de andre gangene de har møttes. Der Even har fortalt om livet hjemme og kompisene og jobben, har Isak til nå stort sett bare fortalt om livet sitt i Trondheim. Og det gir jo mening nå, det er ikke lett å fortelle om noe man har mentalt pakket ned, ryddet bort og nesten visket ut av livet sitt. 

Han vet alt om å prøve å rømme fra problemene sine. Han prøvde å gjøre det på videregående, da alt gikk åt skogen med diagnosen og den første store maniske episoden, og han hadde gjort det igjen nå, når han rømte til Trondheim etter bruddet med Camilla. 

Han funderer på hvor mye han skal fortelle Isak. Han har lyst til å være like ærlig tilbake, fortelle om at han er bipolar, men er redd det kommer ut feil, som om han prøver å trøste Isak med at han også er mentalt syk. For det er ikke sånn det vil være ment. 

«Jeg vet litt om hvordan det er å ønske å rømme fra ting, hvor lett det er å ty til den løsningen, når det vel egentlig ikke er en løsning, men heller en nødutgang.» Han fortsetter å holde i hånda til Isak, merker at han trenger det ankeret det er å kjenne et snev av nærhet. «Jeg gjorde det jo litt nå når jeg flyttet til Trondheim. Ikke for å komme unna familien, men for å komme unna Camilla, eksen min.»

Nå er det Isaks tur til å være stille, men støttende. Han flytter seg litt nærmere, legger den ledige hånden på kneet til Even, venter litt før han sier noe. «Hadde dere vært sammen lenge?»

«Ja, ganske lenge. I litt over fem år, faktisk. Vi ble sammen den våren jeg gikk siste året på Bakka, vi gikk i samme klasse, hun for første gang og jeg for andre. Året før hadde vært ganske turbulent for meg, og hun visste alt om det, og likevel valgte hun å være sammen med meg. Det var kanskje det som tiltrakk meg mest, at hun så tydelig valgte meg, på tross av alt med meg.»

«Alt med deg?» Isak spør forsiktig, og Even vet han må utdype, men han fortsetter historien uten å ta hensyn til det nå. 

«Men jeg merket jo at vi ikke var helt på samme sted, spesielt de to siste årene. Hun ville videre, begynte å snakke om barn og å kjøpe større leilighet og slikt, og jeg fikk mer og mer panikk, og kjente at dette var jeg ikke klar for, ikke med henne. Så til slutt gjorde jeg det slutt, ventet litt for lenge før jeg klarte å gjøre det, så mens jeg mentalt var helt ferdig med forholdet så fikk jo hun kjempesjokk og forstod ingenting. Jeg tror hun fortsatt ikke helt forstår, for hun maser fortsatt og sier hun vil vente på meg til jeg er klar og til jeg kommer tilbake fra Trondheim, selv om jeg har vært helt tydelig på hva jeg vil og jeg har til og med solgt meg ut av leiligheten vår. Det har rett og slett vært ganske krevende. Nesten for krevende.»

Nå er det hans tur å trekke pusten, hente seg inn igjen ved å late som om han trenger noe å drikke. Ølboksen er tom, så han går ut på kjøkkenet for å hente to til, en til seg og en til Isak. Når han setter seg ned igjen i sofaen så er det litt nærmere Isak enn i sted, sånn at knærne deres møtes, og han slipper å strekke seg så veldig for å holde hånden til Isak. 

«Men ja, du lurte på hva jeg mente med alt om meg. Det er noe jeg må fortelle deg, det er viktig at du vet det, for jeg liker deg og jeg vil gjerne se hvor det her kan gå, men da må jeg være like ærlig med deg som du var med meg.» Han trekker pusten, forstår ikke hvorfor det er så vanskelig å fortelle om dette nå, det er jo ingen hemmelighet, alle rundt ham vet det, han har vært relativt åpen om diagnosen sin i mange år, ikke til helle verdens selvsagt, men til alle som er i nærmeste krets. Men likevel, denne gangen er det vanskelig, han tror det er fordi denne gangen er fallhøyden så stor. 

«Jeg er bipolar.» Der var det ute, og han kjenner at han ubevisst holder pusten. Han ser på Isak, men klarer ikke å tolke reaksjonen hans, og det gjør ham nervøs. Merker at pulsen går fort og at han ikke helt klarer å trekke pusten ordentlig, det er som om han kun klarer å puste med øverste delen av lungene. 

Isak flytter seg nesten umerkelig enda litt nærmere. «Ok.» Det er alt han sier. Even kjenner at det bare gjør ham enda mer nervøs og han blir sittende og kikke på Isak, prøve å se om det er mulig å lese noe som helst ut av ansiktuttrykket til Isak, men han må gi seg. «Ok? Ikke noe mer?» 

Isak trekker nesten umerkelig på skuldrene. «Nei, altså, hva vil du at jeg skal si?» Tonen er ikke aggressiv, heller spørrende, undersøkende. 

«Nei, jeg vet ikke. Er det noe du lurer på med det? Noe du vil vite? Har du hørt om bipolar før?»

Isak nikker forsiktig. «Jeg veit hva bipolar er, ja. Mamma til Magnus er bipolar, så jeg veit jo litt om hva det er og hvordan det er for henne. Men det at du er bipolar endrer jo ikke noe. Du er jo fortsatt deg.»

Du er jo fortsatt deg. Even tror det er noe av det fineste noen kunne sagt. 

Isak fortsetter. «Men hvis du vil kan du godt fortelle hvordan det er for deg. Å være bipolar, mener jeg. Jeg veit jo bare hvordan mamma til Magnus er. Men det er vel ikke likt for alle, eller?»

Even merker at kontrollen begynner å komme tilbake, han kan så vidt kjenne trygg grunn under føttene. 

«Sikkert ikke, jeg vet jo bare hvordan det er for meg. Jeg har perioder hvor jeg kan bli ganske gira, og hvor jeg egentlig føler meg dritbra, får masse energi og er superkreativ. Men hvor jeg også mister impulskontrollen og ta en del beslutninger som i ettertid ikke er så kloke, men som virker rett der og da. Etter en manisk episode blir jeg som oftest ganske deprimert, i begynnelsen ganske heftig sånn at jeg ikke fungerer i det hele tatt og verden kan være mørk og vond og hvor tankene mine kan være veldig destruktive. Så blir jeg gradvis bedre. Og så har jeg lange perioder hvor jeg bare er helt meg selv, verken gira eller deppa.»

«Det samme sa Magnus om moren sin,» nikker Isak. «Han brukte å si at «hun er helt normalt, hun har bare perioder hvor hun er gira og deppa, liksom». Akkurat de ordene. Jeg hadde sagt ett eller annet dust om at mora han også var gal, og la oss bare si at han satte meg godt og grundig på plass.» 

Akkurat nå sender Even noen varme tanker til en gutt i Oslo han aldri har møtt, som har snakket så fint om moren sin til Isak og som forsvarte henne. «Det er den beste beskrivelsen jeg har hørt på en stund. Det er blitt mye bedre med årene, det vil si at jeg er blitt mye flinkere til å akseptere det og å dermed ta klokere valg sånn at jeg håndterer det bedre. Jeg har ikke hatt en episode på over et år. I tillegg tar jeg medisiner som demper effekten av en episode.»

Isak legger hodet litt på skrå. «Hvordan kloke valg, da?»

«Det er viktig for meg å sove nok og ha gode rutiner på det, jeg bør heller ikke drikke noe særlig, så jeg er ikke den som fester hardest lenger. Jeg kan godt gå ut på byen av og til, men drikker sjelden mer enn et par øl.»

Isak kikker ned på ølen sin, og det virker som om han nesten får dårlig samvittighet for at de drikker.

«Du, ikke tenk på det,» sier Even. «Jeg tåler et par øl, og hvis jeg ikke gjorde det så hadde jeg heller ikke drukket. Det er mitt ansvar å følge opp, ingen andres. Enig?» 

Isak bare nikker, enten det er fordi han ikke vet hva han skal si, eller fordi han velger å gi Even rom. 

«På jobben vet de om at jeg er bipolar, og det har aldri vært en issue der. De vet at jeg kommer til å ta en time out om jeg trenger det, og de er også flinke til å passe på at arbeidsmengden ikke blir for stor over for lang tid. Stress er ikke bra hvis det er for mye av det, og det er litt derfor jeg reiste opp hit etter at det ble slutt med Camilla, for hele situasjonen med henne ble veldig stressende og sjefen min så at jeg trengte å komme meg bort.»

«Er det derfor jeg ikke hørte noe fra deg når du kom tilbake fra Åre?» 

Even blir overrasket over spørsmålet, men han ser hvorfor Isak lurer på det. «Ja, eller, ikke bevisst fra min side. Men jeg hadde et par dager i total stillhet etter den turen, det var ingen som hørte fra meg.» Even har ikke tenkt over at det var derfor han ikke hadde hørt fra Isak, kanskje Isak hadde latt være å sende meldinger fordi han ikke hørte noe tilbake? I etterpåklokskapens lys er det jo lett å se at noe slikt kunne skjedd, men han var så sliten at han ikke hadde hatt overskudd til å tenke på det sånn.

«Og det at du tok tredje året på nytt, har det noe med at du er bipolar?»

Even nikker. «Jeg hadde min første store maniske episode det året jeg skulle vært russ, og jeg gjorde masse dumme ting og depresjonen som fulgte var lang og tøff. Jeg holdt nesten på å miste alle vennene mine, hadde det ikke vært for at de ikke lot meg pushe dem bort så vet jeg ikke hva jeg ville gjort. Til slutt hadde jeg så mye fravær at det var umulig å kunne ta eksamen, så da ble jeg enig med foreldrene mine om at jeg ble boende hjemme et år til og ta året om igjen. Det var det vanskeligste og lureste jeg noensinne har gjort. Det var ikke lett å komme tilbake til Bakka når alle visste hva som hadde skjedd.»

«Men du gjorde det. Du rømte ikke.» 

Isak har jo rett i det, han rømte ikke, deres situasjon var ikke lik. «Nei, men det er ikke takket være meg selv. Det er fordi jeg hadde folk rundt meg som ikke lot meg rømme. Jeg hadde et sikkerhetsnett som fungerte. Det hadde ikke du, hadde du vel?» 

Even kan se at han traff spikeren rett på hodet med den kommentaren, og han tror kanskje det er første gang Isak får det fortalt på den måten, det virker i alle fall slik på måten han synker sammen på, ikke av flauhet, men av lettelse.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg har bare en ting å si om dette kapittelet her: Mykt. Mykt, mykt, mykt.

### Isak

Kommentaren til Even hadde vært så spot on at han nesten begynner å grine. I stedet blir han sittende og gape som en tulling uten å klare å si noe fornuftig. Denne kvelden hadde tatt en helt annen retning enn det han hadde trodd, og han kjenner at han er skikkelig sliten i hodet. Han prøver å diskre kikke på klokka, men Even ser det med en gang. «Er du sliten?» 

Isak klarer bare å nikke, han er redd stemmen vil svikte ham om han sier noe nå. Han føler seg som en ballong som har blitt blåst opp litt for mye og som skrumper sammen til noe ugjenkjennelig når luften er borte.

«Skal jeg følge deg hjem? Det ser ut som om du er i stand til å sovne stående akkurat nå. Du kan godt få sove over om du vil det også.»

Even er så snill, og det eneste Isak har lyst til er å krype sammen i armene hans og bare slippe alt. Han kikker forsiktig bort på Even og vurderer tilbudet hans. Han kjenner at han ikke er helt klar til å sove over, selv om tanken er aldri så fristende. «Jeg tror jeg må komme meg hjem, jeg kjenner at jeg trenger min egen seng i natt.»

Even ser forståelsesfullt og småertende bort på ham, og øynene glitrer i et spøkefullt blikk. «Forstår jeg godt, den sengen din tror jeg er noe av det mest forlokkende jeg har sett på en stund.»

Isak kjenner at han rødmer. Tanken på å ha Even på besøk sengen er ikke ny, den har vært der helt siden Even var på besøk første gang, den gang de drakk kaffe og spiste muffins. Men ikke nå. Ikke enda. Ikke i kveld. Han rister bare lett på hodet og setter opp et skjelmsk smil. «Det skulle du likt å vite.»

De reiser seg rolig opp fra sofaen, men i stedet for å slippe hånda til Isak drar Even ham inn i en klem. Og Isak kjenner at denne type klem kan han lett venne seg til, han tror det er en av de beste klemmene han har fått noen gang. Det er den type klem som man bare synker inn i og kjenner at man henter energi fra og som får pulsen til å roe seg og blodtrykket til å senke seg. Etter noe som føles som en liten evighet, men som sikkert ikke var mer enn 15 sekunder, drar han seg forsiktig ut og trekker pusten dypt. 

De ser på hverandre og smiler lett, og Isak tenker at han sikkert skulle vært flau, men at han ikke er det. Han er lettet. Glad. Og noe annet, en følelse han ikke har kjent på lenge, om han noensinne har følt det sånn her. Ikke så sterkt som dette.

Han tusler seg ut i gangen, med Even hakk i hæl. De tar på seg sko og jakke i taushet, Even har åpenbart tenkt å gjøre alvor av å følge ham hjem. Han griper treningsbaggen sin mens Even stapper nøkler i lomma, og så begir de seg mot leiligheten til Isak. I likhet til sist gang de gikk sammen på denne måten er de ganske tause denne gangen også, men det er ikke ubehagelig lenger. Stillheten mellom dem kjennes naturlig, akkurat sånn den skal være. I et blaff av modighet strekker Isak hånden sin etter Evens og tar tak i den, mens han kikker forsiktig bort på ham. Even sier ingenting, bare fletter fingrene deres sammen, som for å si «jeg har deg, jeg er her». 

I det de kommer til den blå porten kommer Isak på at det er noe han skulle si Even, noe han skulle spørre om, men som forsvant da de begynte å snakke om de litt mer alvorlige tingene.

«Du, jeg glemte helt å spørre, gutta og jeg skal ha vors her i morgen før vi stikker ut på byen, og så lurte jeg på om du hadde lyst å være med? Du trenger ikke altså, om du ikke vil. Eller om du bare vil være med på vors og ikke ut på byen er det også greit.» 

«Ja.» Evens svar er kort, og Isak er usikker på hva han egentlig sa ja til. Ja til vors? Ja til fest? Jaja, samma det, bare han kommer. 

«Kult. Vi begynner i syv-åtte-tiden, du kan komme når det passer. Vi blir ikke så mange, bare noen fra guttegjengen på skolen pluss et par-tre kjærester, tror jeg.» 

Han blir stående med ryggen inn mot døren, og vet at han før eller senere må slippe hånden til Even om han skal komme seg inn. Han slites mellom ønsket om at dette øyeblikket aldri skal ta slutt og behovet for å komme seg i seng og sove, og det ser ut til at Even har samme problem. 

«Jeg må virkelig komme meg inn nå, hvis ikke risikerer jeg å sovne på trappa.» Han prøver å dra hånden sin ut av Evens, han gjør virkelig det, i hvert fall i tankene sine. I stedet blir han stående og bare kikke på Even, på øynene som lyser av trygget og på munnen som lyser av noe helt annet. Han tenker at hvis han bare lener hodet bittelitt tilbake, løfter haken ørlite, så vil han være i en perfekt posisjon til å kysse Even. Og akkurat nå er det det eneste han klarer å tenke på, hvordan det vil føles å kjenne Evens lepper mot sine egne, og han svelger tungt. Det virker som om Even har de samme tankene, for som i sakte film så kommer han nærmere og nærmere Isak, den ledige hånda legger seg mykt på siden av halsen hans med tommelen så vidt opp på kinnet, mens den andre fortsatt holder et godt tak i Isaks hånd. Kysset er ikke langt, men det er akkurat så mykt som han hadde forestilt seg og han tenker han vil ha tusen flere slike. Nei, hundre tusen. Nei, føkk it, uendelig flere kyss som dette. 

Til slutt vinner likevel trøttheten, og han fomler frem nøkler og griper treningsbaggen som har havnet på bakken. Han går inn døren og sender et siste blikk til Even før han går, et smil som lover flere kvelder, flere kyss.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det her er til stakkaren på Jodel som fikk varsel om oppdatering, og så var det ikke riktig. :)
> 
> (Jeg var ferdig med det, det lå bare og modnet seg litt før jeg skulle gjøre de siste endringene, det var ikke noe problem å fremskynde publisering litt.)

### Even

Even er nervøs for å møte vennene til Isak. Han hadde sagt ja til å komme i en Isak-rus, uten helt å tenke igjennom konsekvensene. Som for eksempel er at han ikke kjenner noen andre enn Isak der. Som at han ikke helt aner hvor han og Isak står og hva han skal introdusere seg som. Som i at han ikke har noen aning om hva han skal ha på seg.

Han bestemmer seg for å ta tak det siste først, og ender på en trang, mørk jeans, enkel t-skjorte og en skjorte løst over. Ikke for pent, ikke for casual. Han har tekstet litt med Isak om han trenger å ta med seg noe, og fått beskjed om å bare ta med det han vil drikke selv. Han har allerede bestemt seg for å ikke drikke så mye, han hadde drukket øl dagen før og har egentlig en regel om å ikke drikke alkohol flere dager på rad. Så han legger noen ølbokser i en pose, sjekker at håret holder seg noenlunde på plass og hiver en sort jakke utenpå og begynner å gå bort. Han har bestemt seg for å ikke være for tidlig og ikke for sen, og ringer derfor på nøyaktig tre minutter over halv åtte. 

Vel inne blir han møtt av Olaf og Lars, som han allerede har så vidt har hilst på da de var på kino, før Isak drar han med inn på kjøkkenet, sånn at kan legge to av ølboksene i kjøleskapet og beholde den tredje. Isak sier ikke noe på at han ikke har så mye å drikke, og Even er takknemlig for at han ikke gjør en greie ut av det. 

«Kom så skal du få hilse på resten.» Isak tar armen hans og fører ham tilbake til stua. Den neste timen går med til å hilse på og forsøke å lære seg navnene på alle, mens han hele tiden kjenner Isaks nærvær, selv om de ikke har fysisk kontakt. Det er som om Isak merker at Even er usikker og holder seg nærme, og passer på å stryke ham lett over en arm, en hånd nederst på ryggen. 

Han drikker sakte av ølen og legger merke til at Isak gjør det samme, de har begge drukket av den første ølboksen i nesten en time. Even gjør tegn til å ville gå ut på kjøkkenet for å hente en ny og Isak følger etter.

Han er litt nølende, usikker på hvordan han skal ta opp det at Isak tilsynelatende ikke drikker. «Du trenger ikke ta det rolig med drikkingen for min skyld, du vet det?» 

«Det er ikke for din skyld, jeg liker bare ikke å drikke flere dager på rad, det føkker med treningen min.» Det er ett eller annet i tonen i stemmen til Isak som får alarmklokken til å ringe hos Even, men han ignorerer det, prøver å ikke legge for mye i det. Men hvis han ikke visste bedre så er det som om Isak er redd for å bli kritisert for å prioritere trening? 

«Man kan ha det gøy på fest uten å drikke så mye, veit du.» Han blinker spøkefullt til Even, og i det samme kommer Olaf ut på kjøkkenet, og han fikk med seg det som ble sagt. «Isak her er verdensmester til å ha det gøy uten å drikke, han gjør det stadig vekk. Ikke bli stressa av det.»

Even rister benektende på hodet. «Nei, nei, jeg blir ikke stresset av det, jeg gjør det samme selv.»

«Kult.» Olaf sier det med hodet halvveis inne i kjøleskapet for å hente seg mer å drikke. «Bare ikke forvent at vi andre skal holde dere med selskap.»

Isak rister småflau på hodet, som for å be om unnskyldningen for kompisen sin. «Beklager, Olaf kan være litt mye av og til, filteret hans er ikke helt stabilt.»

«Ikke noe stress, jeg liker vennene dine, de er morsomme. Annerledes enn jeg hadde sett for meg.» Annerledes enn jeg hadde sett for meg? Sa han virkelig det? Smart, Even, skikkelig smart. Fornærme hele vennegjengen til Isak, det er jo en sikker måte å få Isak til å like seg på. 

Isak dulter ham lett i overarmen. «Og hva hadde du sett for deg, en gjeng med nerder som ikke kan snakke om annet enn fag?» Han sier det med munterhet i stemmen, som vitner om at han ikke ble fornærmet, takk og lov. 

Even blir flau, for det var jo akkurat det han hadde sett for seg. 

«Even, vi er helt vanlige fyrer vi også, og kommer i de fleste former og fasonger. Vi bare tilfeldigvis studerer noe litt annet enn det du har gjort.» 

«Ikke prøv å si at du ikke hadde fordommer mot det jeg jobber med, trenger jeg nevne hipster, hipsterhår»? Han dulter Isak vennskapelig tilbake, som svarer med rå latter, Isak husker åpenbart kommentaren han kom med dagen før. 

De blir stående på kjøkkenet litt bare de to før de går inn igjen til de andre for å fortsette vorset. Even har så lyst til å dra Isak inntil seg, men klarer å ta seg i det. Det er for tidlig, er det ikke? 

Senere på kvelden havner de på det samme utestedet som Even hadde sett Isak første gang, men denne gangen er han med i gjengen som herjer dansegulvet, og ikke tilskuer til det. Gjengen til Isak kan virkelig dette med å feste, Isak også. Han er overraskende flink til å danse og Even prøver å henge med etter beste evne. 

Etter en god stund kjenner han at han er skikkelig tørst, og gjør tegn til Isak at han vil stikke i baren for å kjøpe noe å drikke, og spør samtidig om han skal ha noe, men Isak bare rister på hodet. Køen er lang og det tar litt tid før han kommer tilbake og når han gjør det er Isak borte, han er ikke i gjengen på dansegulvet mer og Even blir stående litt i utkanten og kikke etter Isak, uten hell. Lars ser at Even leter og kommer bort og peker på Isak som står og prater med noen et lite stykke unna. Det er lett å lese av kroppsspråket til hans at han ikke er komfortabel med situasjonen. 

Even lener seg nærmere Lars. «Hvem er det?» 

«Eksen hans,» svarer Lars med en grimase. «Foreslår at du går bort og hilser på.»

«Sikker?» Even har ikke lyst til å trenge seg på, de to har tross alt ganske mye historikk. 

«Garantert.» Tonen til Lars er ikke til å ta feil av. «Har aldri likt fyren, og har lyst til å se reaksjonen hans når han ser hvem Isak er sammen med nå.»

Even nøler. «Vi er jo ikke sammen da…»

«Nærme nok. Gå nå.» Han gir Even en vennlig dytt i ryggen og han retter seg opp og går bort. Han innser at han ikke hadde noe å bekymre seg for, for Isak lyser opp når han ser Even, og det gir ham mot til å smyge seg til å legge hånda si på korsryggen til Isak. Han merker at Isak umiddelbart slapper av og lener seg inntil. 

Med Isak tett inntil seg snur han seg mot Isaks eks, med sitt blideste, falskeste smil. «Hei, har ikke møtt deg før?» 

«Ja, hei, jeg er Iver. Og du er…?»

«Jeg er Even, kjæresten til Isak.» Han vet ikke hvor det kom ifra, det bare glapp ut. Men hvis han skal dømme etter grimasen Iver får så var det helt riktig ting å si. Han kikker bort på Isak og blir møtt med et mykt smil.

«Kjæreste?» Iver ser på Isak med et forbauset smil. «Visste ikke at du har fått deg kjæreste? Når skjedde dette?»

Even tar styringen, vil ikke at Isak skal måtte stå til rette for hans løgn. «Vi møttes rett før studiestart, gjorde vi ikke Isak?» Isak nikker, han forstår åpenbart hvor Even vil han, hva han prøver på. 

Han ser at Iver blir stiv i blikket og kroppen virker stressa, og det tar ikke lange tiden før han trekker seg unna, unnskylder seg med at han må hente seg noe å drikke. 

Even forventer at Isak vil trekke seg unna nå når eksen har gått, men tvert imot, i stedet snur han seg mot Even og legger hendene om livet hans og drar ham litt nærmere. «Såh, kjærester, hvor kom det fra?»

«Ehhh, ja, beklager det. Skulle kanskje sjekke med deg før jeg sa det til eksen din, men jeg klarte ikke å la være, han gav meg dårlige vibber.» Han kunne like godt sagt at han ble sjalu av å se Isak stå og snakke med eksen sin, men det er ikke alt som egner seg å si til han man ønsker å bli sammen med. 

Isak ser ikke sint ut, tvert imot. «Det går helt fint, det var helt fantastisk å se ansiktet hans når du sa det, jeg kommer til å leve på det i flere uker fremover.»

De blir stående slik, lavmælt, nært, nesten nære nok til å kysse, men ikke helt, og Even lurer på om det er innafor å kysse Isak her, med alle vennene hans i nærheten. Han vet ikke helt hvor mye kjærtegn Isak er komfortabel med når han er ute blant andre mennesker, og han har ikke lyst til å pushe for mye. Even har alltid vært taktil, både med venner og kjærester, men han har lært at det ikke er alle som er like komfortable med det. Det er ikke før han kjenner at Isak drar ham helt inntil at han tør slappe litt mer av, og de er rett ved å kysse når Olaf kommer hoppende til dem.

«Isak, vi andre er på vei til nach nå, hjemme hos oss. Blir dere med, eller?»

Even kikker på Isak, som møter ham med et spørrende blikk. Even rister forsiktig på hodet, han er ikke klar for noe nach nå, og Isak ser ut til å forstå. «Skal vi stikke hjem til deg i stedet?»

Even smiler bekreftende, det er ikke han i mot å ha med Isak hjem til seg. 

Isak snur seg mot Olaf. «Tror vi står over det, ass.»

«Ok, det er greit det. Sees i morra, da. Have fun!» Det siste sier han henvendt til Isak, liksom ment å være diskret, uten å lykkes i det hele tatt. Isak gjemmer ansiktet inn i skuldra til Even, og Even benytter sjansen til å legge armene godt rundt kroppen til Isak og dra ham inntil seg.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For dere som nå håper på å få lest avslutningen på kvelden til Isak og Even så må jeg dessverre skuffe dere. Dere får heller en beskrivelse av morgenen etter. Grunnen er enkel: Jeg skriver ikke smut, for jeg er ikke noe god på det. Så i stedet for å gi dere halvdårlig smut så velger jeg "fade to black" og lar resten være, for det meste, opp til fantasien til leseren. 
> 
> Og med det gir jeg dere en høstmorgen en lørdag i barteby.

### Isak

Når Isak våkner neste morgen tar det litt tid før han forstår hvor han er, forstår at han ikke er i sin egen seng. Det første som slår ham er at han er varm, varmere enn han bruker å være når han våkner. Det neste han registrerer er at han ligger klint inntil et annet menneske. Og det er først da at han i tåkelandet mellom søvn og våken tilstand innser at han ligger tett inntil Even. Even som han ble med hjem kvelden før. Even som nå ligger her og i bunn og grunn fungerer som en kombinert pute og varmekilde for Isak. 

Det her er nytt for ham. Iver hadde aldri likt å ligge tett sammen, han hadde insistert på at de hadde hver sin side av sengen og fikk holde seg der, og som hadde hatet dobbeltdynen til Isak med en voldsom intensitet. Det hadde titt og ofte hendt at Isak våknet opp nesten uten dyne, Iver hadde stukket av med 80 % av den i løpet av natten. Det var da Isak hadde begynt å venne seg til å sove med pysjamas, for å ikke være helt istapp når han våknet. 

Nå derimot ligger han nesten helt naken, med ene benet slengt over Evens, hodet på skulderen og med armen slengt over magen hans, og han nyter det i lange drag. Nyter å kjenne kroppskontakt, nyter å kjenne lukten av Even, nyter følelsen av naken hud mot naken hud. Det er omtrent som om kroppen har vært i hi en hel vinter og nå endelig får tilgang til sol og næring og nødig vil slippe det.

Han tenker tilbake på kvelden før, og hvor fint det hadde vært. Det hadde ikke vært perfekt, men det hadde vært en perfekt første gang. Den beste første gang han noensinne har hatt. Sex med Even hadde vært fint, vart, hett og morsomt, alt på en gang. I stedet for at det ble keitete og klønete, noe det kan bli når man ikke kjenner personen så godt så hadde de ledd, kysset og kost og forsiktig lært hva som fungerte og hva som ikke fungerte. Og han kan ikke vente med å få gjøre det igjen. For hvis det var så bra første gang kan han nesten ikke forestille seg hvor bra det kommer til å bli når får øvd litt mer og blitt enda bedre kjent. 

Han merker at en tur på toalettet er sterkt påkrevd, og han sniker seg forsiktig ut av senga for ikke å vekke Even og lister seg ut av rommet. Når han kommer tilbake er Even i ferd med å våkne, og Isak har ikke sett noe vakrere syn enn en halvvåken Even. Han smyger seg forsiktig tilbake i senga og finner plassen sin i armkroken igjen, bøyer hodet litt bakover og gir Even et forsiktig godmorgenkyss. 

«God morgen! Sovet godt?» Evens stemmer er smårusten og sexy. 

«Mm, tror ikke jeg har sovet så godt på lenge. Og du?» Han er ikke helt fri for rusten stemme han heller. 

«Samme.» Even rensker stemmen. «Ble litt sent, så jeg er ikke helt sikker på at jeg er klar for å starte dagen enda, men det lille jeg har sovet var veldig bra.»

«Sorry at jeg vekket deg, jeg måtte en tur på do, klarte ikke holde meg lenger.» Isak tenker at han egentlig ikke har så dårlig samvittighet, hvis premien er en våken Even i senga sammen med seg. Det finnes verre måter å starte dagen på, selv om det er litt tidlig. 

«Går fint, spesielt når jeg får ligge her og våkne ordentlig sammen med deg.» Even drar Isak enda nærmere, og han gjør ikke motstand. Hvorfor skal han gjøre det, når det er så fint å ligge her? 

Et kyss blir til to, som blir til mange. Fingrene til Isak drar på oppdagelsesferd på kroppen til Even. Undersøker hver flik av tilgjengelig naken hud, lar fingertuppen tegne mønster på brystkassen, ser hvordan musklene trekker seg litt sammen når han forsiktig kiler huden på magen, kjenner på konturene av leppene og stryker den tynne huden på undersiden av armen. Nyter å kjenne kroppsvarmen, høre hjerteslagene og merke hvordan pulsen blir litt raskere hvor hver gang han blir litt modigere med fingrene. 

De kunne holdt på sånn i timevis, men det er magen til Isak som til slutt drar dem ut av boblen med høylytt romling. Even kiler ham så vidt på magen, for å vise at han har oppfattet behovet for mat. «Sulten? Frokost?»

«Frokost. Så dusj.»

Even finner frem en joggebukse som han slenger til Isak, og sammen tusler de ut på kjøkkenet på jakt etter mat.


	37. Chapter 37

### Even

Even våkner av at Isak sniker seg ut av sengen, eller det han egentlig våkner av er fraværet av Isak. Han har på følelsen av at de har ligget tett sammen hele natten, høyre arm er litt doven etter at den åpenbart har fungert som hodepute for Isak. Men det gjør ingen verdens ting, han tar gladelig en doven arm hvis det betyr å våkne til denne følelsen. 

Isak er ikke første gutten han har delt seng med, hatt sex med, men han er definitivt den eneste gutten som han har lyst til å gjenta det med. Stryk det, han er den eneste personen han har lyst til å ha sex med noensinne. Bare tanken på det som skjedde kvelden før får det til å sitre i kroppen, og han håper inderlig ikke Isak har tenkt å bli borte lenge, og med det samme han tenker det blir bønnene hørt og Isak kommer smygende tilbake i senga og ber om et kyss på den mykeste, fineste måten, han bare bøyer hodet lett bakover og ordløst ber om å bli kysset. Og han som trodde Isak var litt kald og fraværende, så feil kan man altså ta. Når man først har kommet innenfor forsvarsverket så er han alt annet enn fraværende, verken i kropp eller sinn. Og Even kjenner at han gleder seg til å bli enda bedre kjent med mennesket bak, finne ut hvem Isak egentlig er. Men enn så lenge holder det å ligge og utforske hverandre forsiktig. Kysse, kjenne på, nyte forsiktige berøringer. 

Det er ikke før Isaks mage varsler om at det er på tide med frokost at han klarer å tenke tanken på å forlate det varme universet av en seng, og han slenger en joggebukse over til Isak før tar på seg en nesten helt maken. 

Når han kikker inn i kjøleskapet blir det klart at han kanskje ikke har planlagt godt nok dette overnattingsbesøket, det er rett og slett ikke helt planlagt, utvalget i kjøleskapet er heller mangelfullt. De gjør det beste ut av det og dekker på med det de finner, Isak påstår at han ikke er så veldig avansert på frokostfronten, så lenge det finnes kaffe og knekkebrød er det mer enn godt nok.

De sitter på hver sin side av det lille bordet på kjøkkenet. Det er akkurat passe stort til at to lange gutter får plass, men likevel fletter de bena sammen under bordet, fortsetter nærheten de hadde gjennom natten. Isak ser helt bedårende ut, med håret i vill uorden og med bar overkropp. 

«Hva?» Isak har avslørt at Even lar blikket utforske kroppen hans, som om han så ham for første gang. 

«Ikke noe, du er bare så digg når du er nyvåknet.»

Isak rødmer og kikker litt ned. «Du er ikke så verst du heller,» mumler han, nesten flau, og tar en stor slurk av kaffen, kanskje for å skjule reaksjonen, uten hell. 

Even tar noen tygg av knekkebrødet, og tenker at dette er den beste frokosten han har hatt siden han flyttet til Trondheim, og hvor mye han hadde savnet tosomheten, selv om ting hadde vært ganske anstrengt det siste året før han flyttet. Denne tosomheten her er derimot ikke anstrengt i det hele tatt, det føles så naturlig at man skulle tro de hadde gjort det her mange ganger før og ikke for aller første gang. Plutselig er det en ting som slår ham. «Jeg kom til å tenke på en ting, jeg vet faktisk ikke hva du heter til etternavn.»

Isak kikker opp fra kaffekoppen sin med, og han ser så forvirret ut at Even trekker på smilebåndet. «Serr? Har jeg ikke sagt det?»

Even rister på hodet. «Nei, du har bare sagt fornavn, og telefonnummeret ditt er ikke søkbart og det står ikke på instaprofilen din heller…»

Isak legger hodet litt på skakke, og kikker på Even med et studerende blikk. «Har du prøvd å stalke meg?»

«Ja, men jeg er ikke like god som deg, for jeg fant ikke ut noe nyttig. Prøvde å søke på instanavnet ditt uten hell, prøvde Isak+NTNU, samme resultat. Heller ikke Isak+Nissen hjalp, selv om det siste der gav meg noen interessante treff, men med feil nisse.»

Det siste forårsaker en latterkule fra Isak, og han klarer ikke å stoppe. «Det er Valtersen,» hikster han til slutt frem. «Jeg heter Isak Valtersen. Og du kunne jo bare sjekket vennelisten til Sana på Face.» Han tørker lattertårene som har presset seg frem. 

«Det tenkte jeg ikke på.» Even himler med øynene av seg selv, og plukker opp telefonen sin. Like etterpå kommer det opp venneforespørsel fra Even på telefonen til Isak. Isak gliser og tar opp telefonen sin, forhåpentligvis for å godta. 

«Det minner meg forresten på, fikk du noe respons fra Sana på snap-en du sendte her om dagen?»

Isak kikker opp fra telefonen sin. «Hehe, ja. Fikk først tilbake masse utropstegn, og så klar beskjed om å oppføre meg fint. Hørte du noe fra Elias eller Yousef?»

«Fikk samme beskjed. De hilste fra Sana og sa at hvis jeg gjorde noe mot deg kom hun til å komme etter meg.»

«Du savner gutta.» Ikke et spørsmål, bare konstatering.

«Ja, jeg gjør det,» kommer det som et sukk fra Even. «Hadde håpet på å reise hjem litt oftere, men det er litt vanskelig å planlegge med jobben jeg har.»

Isak strekker hånden over bordet og legger den over Even sin. «Du får si de må komme hit, da. Og ta med seg Sana.»

«God ide, skal gjøre det.»

De fortsetter å spise i taushet, og Even innser at de ikke har pratet om hva som skjer nå. Tenker de å være sammen hele helgen? Vil Isak hjem? Han kremter. «Har du noen planer for i dag?» Inni seg tenker han please, ikke si at du vil hjem. 

Isak kikker kjapt opp på ham, og usikkerheten er tilbake i øynene. «Jeg må hjem og hjelpe gutta å rydde opp etter i går, og så må jeg en tur på butikken, for jeg har enda mindre mat enn det du har. Og så vil jeg egentlig trene litt. Og du?»

Han kjenner skuffelsen i halsen. Isak har ikke lyst til å være her. Men han bare må ta en sjanse, han kan ikke slippe dette nå. «Jeg må jobbe noen timer og åpenbart en tur på butikken, men ikke noe etter det. Lyst til å komme hit når du er ferdig på trening? Vi kan kjøpe noe take away og bare chille?»

Isak nikker ivrig. «Ok. Jeg kan komme rett fra trening? Eller blir det for tidlig for deg?» 

Puh, Isak vil definitivt komme tilbake, lettelsen vasker over ham. «Går helt fint, jeg har ikke så mye jeg må gjøre, bare få unna en del småting som har hengt over meg hele uka.» Han svelger siste klunken med kaffe. «Klar for dusj, eller?»

«Jepp! Klar for å fortsette der vi slapp før frokost?» Blikket til Isak er ikke til å ta feil av og Even setter ny rekord i å komme seg fra kjøkkenet til badet. Det blir en lang dusj, de gir seg ikke før hele varmtvannstanken er tom og det blir ubehagelig kaldt å bli værende i dusjen.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her kommer fortsettelsen på lørdagen til Isak.
> 
> Jeg er forøvrig i ferd med å legge siste hånd på verket på historien. Dette er den lengste historien jeg noensinne har skrevet, den kommer til å bikke 45000 ord, som er sånn ca. 20000 mer enn jeg hadde trodd da jeg startet. Jaja, sånn kan det gå.

### Isak

Even slår følge med ham på vei hjem. Han sier at det er fordi han like godt kan handle på Bunnprisbutikken i nærheten av der Isak bor, men Isak mistenker at det er for å få slå følge så langt som mulig. Han klager ikke, det er hyggelig å gå sånn hånd i hånd og småprate. De har ikke hatt praten om hva de er, men det kjennes veldig ut som om de om kanskje ikke er kjærester akkurat nå så er de på god vei til å bli det, og han liker det. Han liker det veldig. Han har fått låne litt klær av Even, en myk t-skjorte og en hettejakke over, og det lukter svakt av Even og det tar alt han har av konsentrasjon å ikke gå og konstant snuse på det. 

De kysser farvel ved butikken som om det var den mest naturlige tingen i verden, og den siste lille biten blir gått hjem i en rus av gode følelser, og det er ikke noe tvil lenger, han er forelska. Hodestups forelska, sånn forelska han visste at han kom til å bli allerede for noen uker siden. Forskjellen nå er at han vet at Even ikke er streit og han er ikke fortvila, tvert mot. 

Vel hjemme har Olaf og Lars akkurat stått opp og sitter på kjøkkenet og gjør et tappert forsøk på å spise frokost ser det ut til. Stua ser akkurat så ille ut som Isak hadde fryktet, men i stedet for å begynne ryddingen setter han seg ned og tar seg en kopp kaffe sammen med gutta. Begge to ser på ham, studerende, nysgjerrige. 

«Ble det sent i går?» Han prøver å starte samtalen, få gutta til å snakke, for å flytte fokus bort fra seg selv. Han vet det er en tapt kamp, men det må jo prøves. 

«Nei, nei, nei, glem det!» Lars peker på ham med smørkniven, som om det skulle vært et våpen. «Glem det! Vi starter med deg. Hva i huleste gjør du hjemme allerede nå? Og det der er ikke dine klær, forresten.» 

Isak trekker på skuldrene med en tilgjort uskyldig mine. «Tenkte jeg skulle hjelpe dere med å rydde. Og så må jeg handle mat og få meg en tur på treningssenteret.»

«Først: Vi klarer helt fint å rydde selv, det er ikke så mye arbeid. Og for det andre: Mat kan du handle på mandag. Og trene? Virkelig? Når du endelig har landet den kjekkasen?»

«Even må uansett jobbe noen timer, og han sa det var greit at jeg dro. Men jeg skal tilbake etterpå, da.» Det siste sies mens gliset brer seg i ansiktet, han klarer ikke la være. 

Olaf slenger opp hånda til en high-five, og Isak svarer litt motvillig på den. «Men du, hva skjedde egentlig med Iver i går?»

Isak gjemmer hodet i hendene. «Urgh, må vi snakke om det?»

Han kikker til slutt opp, siden ingen av gutta sier noe, og blikkene deres sier alt. «Han kom bort og ville prate, påstod at han savnet meg og vil ha meg tilbake.»

«Serr? Hvorfor det?» kommer det i kor fra gutta. 

«Nei, ass,» han drar på det. «Han sa at han angrer, mente ikke det var så veldig farlig det der Grindr-greiene og at jeg misforstod alt. Men Even kom bort før han kom noe lenger med bortforklaringene sine.»

Olaf snøfter. «Ja, jeg så det. Iver stakk fort etterpå. Hva var det Even sa til ham egentlig? Jeg har aldri sett Iver forsvinne så kjapt.»

«Hahaha, det var et av kveldens høydepunkt.» Han sier det med et digert glis. «Han gikk rett bort til oss og introduserte seg som kjæresten min.» 

«Hæ? Serr?» kommer det kjapt fra Olaf, med øyenbrynene halvveis opp til hårfestet. «Men er dere?» 

Isak skulle gjerne kunnet si ja, men det kan han ikke. «Nei, han gjorde det bare for å bli kvitt fyren. Funket det.»

«Men vil du?» kommer det litt mer rolig fra Lars, han har alltid vært den litt mer sindige av romkameratene. 

Isak trekker på skuldrene. «Ehhhh, må jeg svare på det?»

«Nei, du må ikke,» sier Lars og legger hånden forsiktig på skulderen hans. «Men det er bra mellom dere?»

«Ja, det er det,» forsikrer han gutta om. «Det er veldig bra.»

Han reise seg og tømmer restene av kaffen i vasken. «Skal vi rydde?» 

Olaf og Lars prøver å protestere, sier at det ikke gjør noe å vente litt til, men Isak bestemmer seg for å ikke høre på det øret og pisker gutta igjennom opprydningen, til halvhjertede protester og det tar ikke lange tiden før leiligheten er ryddig nok. Han tar med seg ølbokser og flasker til pant på nærmeste butikk, og gjør kort prosess med handlingen, kun det mest nødvendige får bli med hjem, han vet jo uansett ikke hvor mye tid han kommer til å tilbringe hos Even uansett. Han merker også at han ikke ønsker å bruke mye tid på praktiske ting, han lengter tilbake til Even. 

I full fart pakker han en bag med treningstøy og litt klær og toalettsaker til å kunne overnatte hos Even, og etter å ha tenkt seg om litt pakker han med PC også, i tilfelle Even ikke er ferdig med å jobbe når han kommer. Det koster en del viljestyrke å faktisk trene og ikke bare dra rett til Even, men har han først sagt at han skal trene så vet han at han kommer til å angre om han ikke gjør det, selv om motivasjonen forsvant som dugg for solen i det han gikk fra Even i sted. 

Even hadde dessuten sagt at han trengte å jobbe, og da må Isak la ham være i fred og gjøre det. Men å si at han gjennomfører en effektiv treningsøkt vil være å ta hardt i, og etter at han har gjort det viktigste gidder han ikke mer og sender en melding til Even for å høre om det passer at han kommer litt tidligere enn planlagt, og at han har med sånn at han kan jobbe litt om ikke Even er ferdig med det han skal gjøre. Even svarer tilbake umiddelbart at han er ferdig med alt han trengte å gjøre og Isak løper omtrent igjennom dusjen og pakker sammen sakene sine i hurtigtempo.


	39. Chapter 39

### Even

Det med at han trengte å jobbe noen timer var ikke helt sant, men han så at Isak ble litt stresset da han sa at han ville på trening, så han kom opp med en liten hvit løgn. Det at han trengte å handle var ikke løgn, men etter han har kommet hjem og varene er satt på plass så blir han sittende foran Mac-en og stirre, uten helt å vite hva han skal ta seg til. Han har ryddet i eposter og fått kontroll på neste ukes to do-lister og fortsatt er det flere timer til han kan forvente at Isak kommer tilbake. 

Han er overrasket over hvor fort det har gått fra de først begynte å snakke sammen til han sitter nå og innser at han har falt fullstendig, komplett hals over hode for Isak. Hadde noen fortalt ham i juni, da han var på vei å flytte til Trondheim, at han skulle treffe en Oslogutt og falle langflat i løpet av noen få måneder hadde han bare ledd høyt og sagt at de tøyset, at han ikke reiste til Trondheim for å finne kjærligheten, han reiste til Trondheim for å komme bort fra den. 

Han blir gående litt rastløs rundt i leiligheten, rydder litt, skifter på sengen og setter på en klesvask, sjekker klokka og konstaterer at det er sikkert minst en time til Isak kommer. Setter seg ned for å se om han kan finne noe mer jobb, men blir sittende og stirre ut i luften i stedet. Tenker på natten som var, på hvor bra det hadde vært, hvor godt de hadde fungert sammen. De hadde ledd og lekt, kjent og følt, begynt reisen med å lære den ande å kjenne, og han kan ikke vente på å fortsette reisen, men det krever at Isak kommer tilbake og jo før, jo heller. 

Han tenker igjennom alt han vet om Isak. Han vet at han er smart, det at han studerer på en av de vanskeligste studieretningene å komme inn på er et bevis på det. Dessuten har han allerede tilbud om jobb, ett år før han er ferdig utdannet. Nå vet ikke Even så mye om sivilingeniørstudiet, så han vet ikke hvor vanlig det er, men likevel, han er ganske sikker på at Isak er smart. Han vet at han liker å trene, og at han er sterk. Han vet at han har god humor og dårlig smak i filmer, hvis kinoen de var på er et eksempel på det. Han vet, eller tror, at den forrige kjæresten hans var en dust og at det kanskje er noe av grunnen til at Isak har vært litt reservert. 

Han åpner Facebook, kommer på at han nå har tilgang til Isak sin profil. Instagram har han allerede gjort seg ferdig med, der hadde han kunne se en Isak som gikk fra en usikker ungdom fra starten av profilen til en veltrent fyr på slutten. Det hadde vært et langt opphold i bildene det Even har regnet seg frem til er den siste tiden på videregående, med bare noen få bilder av ham og Sana og ham og en fyr han ikke kjenner igjen, men som Isak åpenbart var nær. Han fant heller ikke bilder av Iver, noe som enten tydet på at Isak hadde slettet bilder eller at han faktisk ikke hadde lagt ut bilder av de to sammen. Gitt det han har hørt om fyren så er begge deler like aktuelle forklaringer. 

Facebook bekrefter mye av det samme, bortsett fra at den inneholder enda mindre av Isak, den har knappest vært brukt de siste 4-5 årene. Isak er tagget i en post fra rett før sommerferien, fra en bedrift i Oslo, Even antar at det er bedriften han hadde sommerjobb hos. Han går inn på deres FB-side også, og det ser ut til et kult sted å jobbe, annerledes enn det Even hadde sett for seg at et konsulentselskap skulle være. Mindre blådress, mer moro. 

Endelig får han melding fra Isak om det er greit at han kommer, og Even hiver seg over telefonen og svarer så fort fingrene klarer å skrive, og etter det teller han sekunder, 1343 sekunder for å være nøyaktig. På det 1344. sekundet åpner han døren og på det 1346. sekundet ligger Isaks treningsbag på gulvet og Isaks lepper er på Evens, ytterdøren fortsatt åpen.


	40. Chapter 40

### Isak

De ligger tett i tett i Even sin seng. Det hadde tatt litt tid å komme seg inn dit, for de hadde stoppet for hver meter for å kysse og ta på hverandre, finne mer naken hud å utforske. Klærne deres ligger i en sti fra ytterdør til dørstokken inn til soverommet. Isak ler litt av tanken på hvor hektisk det hadde vært, de hadde oppført seg som hormonelle tenåringer som hadde vært borte fra hverandre i ukesvis. Behovet for å ta på, kjenne, føle, kysse hadde vært altoppslukende.

Even kysser ham lett på pannen. «Hva smiler du av?» 

«Oss. Og det faktum at jeg trenger å dusje igjen. Det blir tredje gang i dag. Skal vi fortsette på denne måten så risikerer jeg å utvikle gjeller.»

Evens hånd leker litt med en av krøllene til Isak, og han ser på ham med et skjelmsk blikk. «Da foreslår jeg at vi venter med dusjen til vi er helt sikre på at vi er ferdige for i dag.»

«Mhm, godt poeng,» mumler Isak mens han omtrent krøller seg rundt Even, med hodet hvilende på brystkassen til hans. «Men jeg tror jeg må ha litt mat før jeg er klar for ny runde. Du sa noe om takeaway?» 

Even sin latter gjør at hele han rister, og Isak sitt hode rister sammen med ham. 

«Ja, jeg gjorde vel det, gjorde jeg ikke? Hva sier du til pizza? Få det levert på døra, har ikke lyst til å gå ut nå, har egentlig ikke lyst til å forlate senga nå.»

«Pizza er perfekt.» Isak er mer sulten enn kresen akkurat nå. «Å ikke forlate senga enda mer perfekt.»

Even strekker seg etter telefonen og tusler seg ut i stua, men stikker hodet inn soveromsdøra ti sekunder etterpå. «Er pepperonipizza greit?» Isak nikker fraværende, han merker at type pizza er underordnet nå, bare han får mat. Og Even tilbake i senga.

Even er tilbake noen få minutter etterpå, og Isak har nesten rukket å sovne. «De sier det vil ta opptil en time å vente», sier Even mens han slenger seg ned på senga igjen med et sukk. 

Isak legger seg inntil Even igjen og lener seg inn og kysser Even på kinnet. «Mhm, jeg kan tenke meg en måte å få tiden til å gå.» 

Til tross for intensjonen om å fortsette der de slapp ender de opp med å bare prate, ingen av dem har egentlig energi til runde tre akkurat nå. Even forteller historier om gutta i Oslo, om studiene og Isak forteller om Eskild og tingene de fant på i sommer. De har bygget opp hodeenden i senga med puter Even har hentet fra stua, og de halvt ligget, halvt sitter. Isak har kroet seg inn i armkroken til Even, og han er ganske sikker på at han dupper av innimellom, for timen går fort og før han vet ordet av det blir han vekket av at Even pjusker ham i håret og sier at maten er her. 

De flytter seg ut i sofaen, Even har visstnok en greie med spising i senga, og det er helt greit for Isak. Han har en følelse av at de havner tilbake i senga før eller senere uansett. Eneste ulempen med å sitte her er at han ikke lenger har Even i umiddelbar nærhet. For å kompensere så fletter han beina sine med Even sine, som en slags flettekurv. Han hadde ikke visst at han var så glad i nærhet til en annen før han møtte Even, men nå er det som om det ikke er mulig å få nok. 

Even kikker bort på Isak, som sitter i andre enden av sofaen. «Har du tenkt noe mer på hva du gjør når du er ferdig med studiene?»

Han må vente litt på svar, for Isak var midt i en bit når spørsmålet kom, og han prøver fortvilet å tygge ferdig for å få svart. «Jeg flytter nok tilbake til Oslo, må bare bestemme meg for hvor jeg har lyst til å jobbe, hvilket tilbud jeg vil takke ja til.»

«Har du flere tilbud?» 

Isak nikker, litt flau og mest stolt. «Ja, et par stykker og så har jeg et par søknader inne, men tror jeg egentlig har mest lyst til å takke ja der jeg jobbet i sommer.» 

«Forstår jeg godt, det ser ut som et morsomt sted å jobbe.»

Isak kikker bort på Even, litt forvirret. «Hvordan vet du det? Vent, har du brukt dagen til å stalke meg? Trodde du skulle jobbe, jeg.»

Even smiler det litt lure smilet sitt. «Bare en kjapp tur innom profilen din på Facebook. De hadde tagget deg i en av sakene sine, så jeg gikk inn for å sjekke. Ikke mye til stalking når man ikke trenger å ty til google engang.»

Isak lar temaet ligge, er ikke helt komfortabel med at Even har vært innom FB-profilen sin, uten at han helt klarer å si hvorfor, han hadde jo studert Even sin profil for lenge siden. Kanskje det er det at Even sa han skulle jobbe, noe han åpenbart ikke har gjort? «Du da, blir du værende i Trondheim?»

«Nei, tror ikke det.» Even drar på det. «Planen var å vurdere etter at jeg hadde bodd her ett år, men jeg er ganske sikker på at jeg vil hjem når dette året er over. Jeg har jo jobben min og vennene mine der, den eneste utfordringen er at jeg må finne meg en ny plass å bo. Eksen min kjøpte meg ut av leiligheten vi hadde, så jeg er i prinsippet hjemløs når jeg kommer tilbake. Men det ordner seg nok.»

«Jeg tror jeg må leie først før jeg bestemmer meg for hvor jeg vil bo. Har vært så lite i Oslo de siste årene, så jeg er ikke helt oppdatert på hvor det er greit å bo og ikke. Og så vet jeg jo ikke hva jeg har råd til, aner ikke hvor mye lån man får som nyutdannet, og det er ikke som om jeg har foreldre som er villige til å hjelpe meg. Tror jeg, da. Har strengt tatt ikke spurt.»

Det kjennes litt rart, sitte her og diskutere ting som ligger veldig langt frem i tid, med en han kysset for første gang for to dager siden. Men samtidig er det en bekreftelse på at det er potensiale her til å bli noe mer enn en kortvarig greie, de skal begge sørover til sommeren, til samme by. Han vet det er altfor tidlig å tenke på slike ting, men samtidig ikke så lett å la være. Men akkurat nå skal han nøye seg med å nyte denne stunden, med bein sammenflettet i en sofa.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi nærmer oss slutten av historien. Kun dette kapittelet og et til igjen. Men jeg kan trøste med at både dette og det neste er de to lengste kapitlene. 
> 
> Dette her kunne sikkert vært delt i to, men begge deler ville absolutt fortelles fra Evens POV, så for å holde meg til mønsteret med annethvert kapittel så ble det ett langt et i stedet. Jeg antar at dere ikke klager på det.

### Even

I dag er det hans tur til å våkne først. Det hadde ikke blitt en like sen kveld i går som dagen før, begge var trøtte etter litt lite søvn natten før og høyt aktivitetsnivå gjennom dagen. Når han våkner er det hans tur til å ligge halvveis over Isak, det virker som om kroppene deres graviterer mot hverandre like mye når de sover som når de er våkne. 

Han har aldri følt det sånn som det her. Det er ikke det at han ikke har følt nærhet før eller våknet opp tett omslynget med et annet menneske, men det er mulig det er første gang at han kjenner at sånn som han har det nå kunne han godt se for seg å ha resten av livet. Og den tanken er skremmende og fin på en gang. 

Kroppen føles litt mørbanka etter helgens aktiviteter, den er ikke helt vant til så mye fysisk aktivitet som dette, det er lenge siden han har hatt så mye sex på under to døgn. Han kjører igjennom en mental sjekkliste, for å se om det er noe som varsler at en ny manisk episode er på vei, men nei. Det her er ikke mani, det er forelskelse, det er han ganske så sikker på. 

Den ene leggen har nesten sovnet og han må bevege på den før det blir ubehagelig. Den lille bevegelsen er nok til å vekke Isak, som i halvsøvne snur seg og tar et godt tak om livet til Even. 

«God morgen. Sovet godt?» Han kjenner at stemmen er rusten, stemmebåndene fikk visst kjørt seg litt i går. Han får bytte ut kaffekoppen med en kopp te med honning, se om det hjelper. Skal de holde frem i dette tempoet så kan han få behov for en del tekopper med honning, for å si det sånn. Men han klager ikke, Isak er digg i senga. 

Isak svarer ikke, bare borrer ansiktet inn i halsgropen til Even, åpenbart ikke helt klar til å starte dagen. «Du, hva sier du til en dusj og så skal jeg lage søndagsfrokost til oss?» Fortsatt ingen verbal respons, men denne gangen får han i det minste et grynt ut av Isak. «Kom igjen, du våkner når du kommer i dusjen.»

Isak snur seg rundt på ryggen og legger armen over øynene. «Kan ikke jeg bare sove litt til mens du dusjer?» 

Even bestemmer seg for å ikke høre på det øret og begynner å kysse Isak overalt der han kommer til. Skulderen, brystkassen, magen. Innimellom alle kyssene hvisker han at dusjing er mye bedre når de er to, men det er ikke før han lover repetisjon av det han gjorde i dusjen i går at Isak får fart på seg og kommer seg ut av senga. 

Han sender Isak tilbake i senga igjen etter dusjen for å slappe av litt mens han lager frokost til dem. Eller brunsj eller lunsj eller hva det blir når klokka har blitt så mye som den har blitt, de var ikke noe særlig kjappere i dusjen i dag enn i går. Han steker rundstykker, lager eggerøre og setter på kaffen, og er på vei inn til soverommet med en kopp kaffe til Isak når han hører at Isak er i telefonen. Han vet han ikke burde lytte, men det er vanskelig å la være også, spesielt når døren mellom stue og soverom er åpen. 

«Nei, jeg kan ikke facetime med deg nå.» Kort pause, vedkommende er visst ikke helt fornøyd med svaret, for når Isak svarer er det med et lett irritert tonefall. «Fordi jeg ikke er hjemme og jeg vil ikke svi av mobildata på det.»

Dette får åpenbart vedkommende i andre ende til å fyre av en rekke spørsmål, for det tar litt tid før Isak sier noe, denne gangen med litt latter i stemmen. Even tenker at han må gi wifi-passordet til Isak.

«Det har du ikke noe med.»

Ny pause, ikke så lang denne gangen. 

«Nei, jeg er ikke der. Tror du virkelig at jeg ville gjort det?»

Hvor er det de snakker om? Hvor er det Isak ikke er? 

«Jeg lover, du skal få vite, men må vi gjøre dette nå?» 

Han bestemmer seg for å gå inn på soverommet og vise at han er der. Isak kikker opp og sender et glis og peker oppgitt på telefonen og lager tegn med hånda til at den andre bare babler i vei. Even smiler tilbake og gjør tegn til at han kan gå ut igjen, men Isak bare rister på hodet peker å senga for å få Even til å sette seg ned, mens han fortsetter i telefonen. «Ja, det går bra. Ja, jeg lover.»

Even gir Isak kaffekoppen, og setter seg ned ved siden av Isak og kikker nysgjerrig på ham. 

«Jada, jeg er forsiktig. Herregud, Eskild, jeg er ikke 17 år lenger, jeg vet hvordan ting funker.»

Even flirer litt, det er ikke tvil om at Isak nettopp fikk en leksjon i sikker sex. Litt sent å komme med nå, med tanke på aktiviteten de siste to døgnene. 

«Jeg ringer deg senere i dag, OK? Jeg skal spise frokost nå.» Isak sender et oppgitt blikk til Even. 

«Ja, jeg vet hva klokka er. Men seriøst, jeg må stikke nå, jeg lover å ringe deg senere i dag, OK?»

Det var tydelig nok til å roe ned vedkommende i andre enden, for samtalen avsluttes. Isak snur seg og gir Even et kjapt kyss, før han legger bort telefonen og reiser seg fra senga. «Frokosten er klar?» 

De tusler seg ut på kjøkkenet og Isak er tydelig imponert over frokostbordet. «Digg, eggerøre. Det er ikke ofte jeg får servert.» Even lover seg selv at det ikke er siste gang han skal lage søndagsfrokost til Isak. 

«Sorry at jeg var i telefonen i sted. Eskild og jeg bruker av og til å facetime på søndager, og når han først er i gang så er det ikke så lett å få lagt på.»

«Eskild? Det er han du bodde sammen med i Oslo?»

Isak nikker bekreftende. «Ja, men han er mer enn det. Han er en merkelig kombinasjon av far og storebror og kompis. Han reddet meg, på en måte.»

Even blir nysgjerrig, dette er en del av historien han ikke har hørt før. «Hvordan da?»

«Jeg var nesten 17 år, hadde rømt hjemmefra og trengte en plass å bo og da tok han meg inn og lot meg først sove i kjellerboden når jeg trengte en plass å være og når det ble et ledig rom i kollektivet fikk jeg flytte inn. Han var den første homofile jeg ble kjent med, og selv om vi er veldig forskjellige så hadde jeg aldri klart meg igjennom videregående uten ham. Han fikk meg til å se at det er mange måter å være homofil på, og at mine fordommer mot det skeive miljøet var helt feil.»

«Han var ditt sikkerhetsnett?»

«Ja, han var nok det,» kommer det litt tankefullt fra Isak. Og så legger han til. «Ja, Eskild er definitivt mitt sikkerhetsnett.»

Etter frokosten fyller de på med mer kaffe i koppene og setter seg tett i tett i sofaen. Even er usikker på hva de skal gjøre nå, hva er protokollen etter at han du er forelska i har overnattet to netter på rad? Det han har aller mest lyst til er å beholde Isak her for alltid, men han vet at det er helt urealistisk og forhastet. 

Isak kommer han til unnsetning. «Har du noen planer i dag?»

Han rister på hodet. «Nei, i grunn ikke.»

«Ikke jeg heller.» Isak kroer seg inn i armkroken hans. 

«Du har ikke tenkt å trene i dag?» sier han og drar Isak enda nærmere. 

«Nei, tror kroppen trenger litt restitusjon, den er støl på de merkeligste steder.»

«Puh, du også? Jeg er støl i muskler jeg ikke visste jeg hadde en gang.» Han strekker litt prøvende på ryggen, for å kjenne etter hvor ille det der. «Hvor ofte trener du egentlig?»

Isak stirrer ned i koppen sin, tilsynelatende litt uvillig til å svare «Det varierer litt hvor mye tid jeg har til rådighet. Alt fra tre til seks ganger i uken.»

«Wow!» Even er imponert og klarer ikke å skjule det. 

«Synes du det er for mye?» Isak virker plutselig litt usikker, som om det er noe galt i å ville trene så mye. 

«Nei, ikke det,» er han kjapp til å poengtere. «Jeg er imponert over at du klarer det. Det krever ganske mye selvdisiplin og viljestyrke. Jeg tror ikke jeg ville klart det.»

Isak trekker på skuldrene, som om det ikke er noen stor greie. «Det blir en vane til slutt, som alt annet, og jeg merker det fort om det går for lang tid mellom hver gang, for da blir jeg rastløs både i kropp og mentalt. Iver klaget alltid på at jeg trente for mye, og sa at jeg var egoistisk.»

Hæh? Even begynner å få mer og mer avsmak for den eksen til Isak. Det lille Isak har nevnt er ikke akkurat positivt. «Det er jo ikke egoistisk å prioritere seg selv, selv om man er sammen med noen?»

«Det er det Eskild sier også. Han var ikke så stor fan av Iver, så han kan bli litt overbeskyttende. Du merket kanskje det i sted?»

Even tenker tilbake på telefonsamtalen han overhørte. «Når han spurte om du var forsiktig?» 

«Han ville forsikre seg om at vi har sikker sex, jeg prøver å få ham til å forstå at jeg er litt for gammel for praten om blomster og bier, men…»

Det minner Even på at det var noe han glemte på butikken dagen før. «Apropos det, jeg er nesten tom for kondomer, skulle kjøpe i går, men så glemte jeg det.»

«Ehhh, jeg har med meg. Tror vi skal klare oss litt til.»

***

Det er nydelig vær i Trondheim. Det er den type høstvær hvor det nesten virker som om det er sommer, bortsett fra at luften har en skarphet i seg som vitner om kaldere dager, og trærne har like mye gule blader som grønne. De bestemmer seg for å rusle seg en tur, og kanskje kjøpe seg en kaffe på veien. De har ikke egentlig planlagt hvor de skal gå, men ender opp nede på Solsiden, Even kjøper kaffe til dem mens Isak finner et sted å sitte. Det er ikke før Even har satt seg at han ser hvilket bord Isak har valgt, det er det samme som han satt ved første gang han så Isak. «Det var her jeg så deg første gang, du stod der borte og prøvde å få festet noen flytteesker på sykkelen og jeg ble helt satt ut av hvor kjekk du var.»

Han ser at Isak også husker, for øynene hans møter et stort glis. «Haha, du ble jo lite stressa da fersket deg i å stirre på meg. Lot som om du var veldig interessert i den kaffekoppen din.» Even blir litt flau når han innser hvor åpenbart han hadde stirret, han hadde jo trodd han var mer diskret enn det. Kanskje Isak merker det, for han strekker ut hånda og stryker tommelen sin på undersiden av hånden til Even. «Men du var ikke den eneste som ble satt ut. Det var rett før jeg tok mot til meg og gikk bort og spurte på om det var meg du stirret på, men så turte jeg ikke for jeg syntes du var så kjekk.»

«Kjekk?» Even har litt vanskelig for å tro det han hører, det er lenge siden noen har kalt ham kjekk. «Du skulle bare kommet bort, hadde vært hyggelig det.»

Isak svarer ikke, men Even kan forestille seg at det føltes like uaktuelt for Isak som det gjorde for ham. 

Isak tar en slurk av kaffen sin. «Andre gangen jeg så deg bare forsvant du.»

Andre gangen? Even prøver å tenke tilbake. «Når var det?»

«På det samme utestedet vi var på fredag, i august eller noe. Jeg hadde gått hjem fra vors for jeg var så sur fordi Iver var på samme vors og ville ikke la meg være i fred. Men så drev gutta og pepret meg med snaps fra festen og du var på en av de snappene. Men da jeg kom dit var du borte.»

Even kan ikke tro det han hører. «Kom du fordi du så meg?»

Isak kikker sjenert ned i bordet, Even kan se at ørene er en anelse rødere enn normalt. «Ikke bare derfor, men ja, litt derfor. Men det hjalp jo ikke så mye, for uansett hvor mye jeg lette så var du ikke der lenger. Var litt skuffa da, faktisk.»

Even rister oppgitt på hodet, mest av egen dumskap. «Jeg så deg jeg også, men jeg fikk inntrykk av at var sammen med Olaf, for han drev og klemte og snurra rundt på deg. Og jeg var trøtt og sliten og hadde kun blitt med ut fordi han kollegaen min ba meg, så jeg bare dro.»

«Serr? Trodde du jeg var sammen med Olaf?» Isak ler så høyt at flere av gjestene på kafeen kikker bort på dem.

«Ja, hva skulle jeg tro da?» svarer Even. «Begge to så ut som om dere var overlykkelige for å se hverandre igjen.» 

Isak gjemmer ansiktet i hendene. «Han var jo bare glad for at han hadde klart å overtale meg til å komme. Herregud, tenk så mye tid vi har kastet bort.»

«Mhm,» svarer Even. «Jeg kastet bort litt tid da jeg vandret rundt på campus i et par timer ekstra for å se om jeg så deg igjen den dagen jeg kjørte inn i deg med sykkelen, altså før det, etter at jeg hadde sett deg utenfor Hovedbygningen.»

«Lette du etter meg?» Isak rister oppgitt på hodet. «Det skulle jeg visst da jeg satt på lesesalen og forsøkte å gjøre noe fornuftig, uten å lykkes særlig mye med det etter at jeg hadde sett hvordan du stirret på meg. Til slutt gav jeg opp og gikk for å handle. Og vi vet begge hvordan det gikk.»

Even tenker tilbake på hvor redd han hadde vært da han fløy igjennom luften. «Jeg er glad det var deg jeg krasjet inn i, selv om jeg ikke visste det da. At det var deg jeg krasjet med, jeg var mer opptatt av å ikke svime av. Det er noe av det vondeste jeg har vært med på.»

«Herregud så redd jeg var da du ble kjørt bort i ambulanse.» Isak får et drag over ansiktet. «Det er noe av det skumleste jeg har vært med på, tror jeg.»

Even tar tak i hånda til Isak, klemmer den litt, han hadde egentlig ikke tenkt over hvor skummelt det må ha vært for Isak, han hadde vært mest opptatt av seg selv og egen reaksjon. «Men det gikk jo bra til slutt. Jeg er bare glad du er så god til å google, sånn at jeg fikk tilbake sekk og sykkel, ass.»

«Stalkemasteren, det er meg det.»

Kaffen er drukket opp, og de bestemmer seg for å tusle videre. Turen går fra Solsiden og mot Ladestien, og de går hånd i hånd. Isak har sagt at det er et perfekt sted å gå tur, bredt nok til at man kan gå side ved side, og akkurat passe lang tur en søndags ettermiddag.

Even tenker på at han fortsatt ikke vet helt hva de er, hvor de står. Det kjennes ut som om de er kjærester, men de har ikke satt ord på det. Og sånn plutselig så blir det helt nødvendig å vite, få en avklaring, selv om han vet det er altfor tidlig. Det er bare tre dager siden de kysset første gang, tre dager siden Isak åpnet seg opp og fortalte om fortiden sin. Tre dager som føles som en evighet siden. Han bestemmer seg for at det ikke er for tidlig, nå når han endelig har funnet dette her har han absolutt ingen planer om å slippe det. 

«Du, det er en ting jeg har lurt litt på,» begynner han. «Hva er vi egentlig?» 

Isak ser på ham med et usikkert blikk, som om han ikke helt forstår hva Even mener. «Hva mener du, hva vi er?»

Even stopper opp, og snur seg mot Isak. «Ja, er vi sammen?»

«Jeg vet ikke. Kanskje?» Isak virker usikker, og det stresser Even litt. Kanskje det var for tidlig å ta opp dette? Han burde sikkert ha ventet. Men nå er det sagt, så nå får han stå løpet ut. 

«Men hva tenker du om det? Kjærester?» Han ser spørrende på Isak. Ser om det er mulig å lese et svar ut av blikket, men Isak unngår å møte blikket hans, ser ned på skotuppene i stedet for. 

«Fett.» Det kommer ut så lavt at han nesten ikke hører det. 

«Ja?» Han må ha bekreftelse på at Isak virkelig mener det. 

Isak virrer litt med blikket, kikker litt ned i bakken, virker plutselig usikker. «Ja, hvis, eh, hvis det er det du vil, så.»

Han tar forsiktig tak rundt ansiktet til Isak, en hånd på hver side, som for å holde fokuset til Isak fast, sikre at han ikke kan vike unna med blikket, for å være helt sikker på at Isak får med seg det han vil si. «Selvsagt er det det jeg vil. Jeg har villet ha deg siden jeg så deg streve med de flytteeskene utenfor Solsiden.»

Og føkk, sa han virkelig det? Sa han virkelig villet ha deg? Han kjenner at rødmen brer seg i hele ansiktet. Egentlig helt ned til tærne om han kjenner etter. «Altså, jeg mente å si at jeg har villet det siden jeg så deg utenfor Solsiden.» Forsøket på å ro seg ut av dette er ikke spesielt elegant, og han kikker forsiktig på Isak, litt nervøs for reaksjonen, biter seg lett i leppa. Men han hadde ikke trengt å bekymre seg, om han skal dømme etter smilet som dominerer hele ansiktet til Isak. 

«Slapp av, jeg har villet ha deg helt siden jeg så deg på Solsiden, jeg også.»

Even trekker Isak inntil seg, og hvisker inn i øret hans. «Du har meg. Du har hele meg.»

«Du har hele meg også.» Det er knapt nok hørbart, men han er sikker på at det var det Isak sa. Du har meg. 

Den kvelden legger han ut et bilde av de to på FB, hvor han tagger Isak. Det er tatt på Ladekaia, etter at de hadde stoppet opp for å kjøpe dagens andre kaffe, med sjøen som bakgrunn. Isak kysser Even på kinnet, mens Even gliser bredt inn i kamera. «Jeg fant han her i Trondheim. #kjærester»


	42. Epilogue-ish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siste kapittel. Det er så rart å tenke på. Jeg har hele tiden visst at det var sånn her det skulle ende, men at historien skulle bli så lang var ikke helt med i planen da jeg begynte. Tenk at det hele startet med en prompt om regn? Ble ikke så mye regn i historien min, men det var like greit. Jeg har nemlig lært at det er nesten like mange regnværsdager i Oslo som i Trondheim i løpet av et år, så det ville vært urettferdig å la det regne altfor mye i favorittbyen min.
> 
> Jeg vil bare si takk for følget, det har vært en glede! Tusen takk for herlige kommentarer, kudos og engasjement. Uten dere hadde jeg ikke giddet å skrive. 
> 
> Kanskje jeg dukker opp med en ny historie en gang, kanskje ikke. Akkurat nå er jeg tom for ideer, men jeg har lært at man aldri skal si aldri. Akkurat som Even i historien min.

### Isak

Juni neste år

Isak står og ser ut over rommet som har vært hans hjem i fire år. Flytteeskene står stablet nær døra, med klær, de skolebøkene han har lyst til å beholde og det lille av kjøkkenutstyr han har lyst til å ta med seg til Oslo. De fleste møblene er allerede borte, de forsvant fort da det ble lagt ut nesten gratis på finn.no. Det eneste møbelet han beholder er senga og det er også den eneste tingen i rommet som ikke er pakket ned enda. Flyttebilen er på vei og nesten alt han eier og har er klar til å stables inn i den, før han skal vaske rommet og levere nøkkelen tilbake til husverten. Så venter drøye 50 mil kjøring før alt kan pakkes ut igjen og inn i leiligheten han skal fortsette livet sitt i. 

Han kan nesten ikke tro det, etter fem fantastiske år i Trondheim skal han flytte «hjem» til Oslo, noe han ikke hadde sett for seg for et år siden, men som nå føles helt riktig, akkurat som det skal være. 

I Oslo venter et nytt kapittel i livet, han har takket jobb til bedriften han hadde sommerjobb hos, og ble tatt i mot med jubel og åpne armer. I løpet av året har de betalt for at han har reist til Oslo på julebord og en jobbe- og festehelg i Hemsedal og han kjenner at det er trygt å vite at han er blitt godt kjent med det som skal bli hans nye kollegaer. Men før han skal begynne å jobbe venter innflytting i Oslo og en lang sommerferie, første gang på mange år han skal ha fri i så mange uker sammenhengende. 

Olaf og Lars har allerede flyttet og dratt østover de også. De nye leietakerne kommer ikke før om enda noen uker, så han har leiligheten helt for seg selv. Det er rart og litt deilig på en gang, det har vært en hektisk avslutning på semesteret og masteroppgaven ble levert inn i aller siste liten, til tross for at han lå godt an med skrivingen måtte han jobbe gjennom natten for å få det akkurat sånn som han ville ha det. Men så ble det bra også, han er veldig stolt av resultatet og han har fått mye skryt av veileder for måten han har løst oppgaven på. 

Han blir dratt ut av tankene sine av noen som låser opp døren til leiligheten og han rusler ut i gangen for å ta imot kjæresten som har kjørt flyttebilen opp fra Oslo. Han flyttet sine ting for forrige uke, og har kommet opp til Trondheim ens ærend for å hjelpe Isak med å flytte sine ting. 

«Hei, baby! Gikk kjøreturen fint?» En hel uke uten kjæresten sin har vært en uke for lenge.

«Mhm,» svar Even, og drar Isak tett inntil seg. «Det var litt for mange turister med bobil på vei over fjellet, men bortsett fra det har det gått helt fint. Alt klart her?»

Isak nikker bekreftende. «Alt er klart, med unntak av sengen.»

«Mhm, bra at du ikke har pakket ned den enda,» mumler Even, mens han dels kysser og dels dytter Isak mot sengen. «En uke uten deg har vært lenge, for lenge.»

«Jeg vet. Denne senga er nesten ubrukelig uten deg i den,» svarer Isak mens han resolutt drar klærne av både seg selv samtidig som han hjelper Even med det samme. Flytteeskene kan vente til senere, de skal uansett ikke kjøre før i morgen likevel. God tid til både det ene og det andre. 

Et par timer etter at Even kom ligger de fortsatt i senga, og har ikke rukket noe annet enn å ta igjen det tapte etter en hel uke fra hverandre. De ligger tett omslynget i sengen, Isak bruker høyre armen til Even som pute, og Even stryker den ledige hånden sin opp og ned langs armen til Isak.

Isak snur seg mot kjæresten sin. «Er alt klart i leiligheten?»

«Mhm,» mumler Even inn i håret til Isak. «Sofaen og de andre tingene kom i går, akkurat som planlagt. Har ikke montert noe enda, for det stod at man skulle være to når man monterte.»

«Even, da,» Isak sender kjæresten et strengt blikk. «Det er bare noe de sier, det går helt fint å montere IKEA-møbler alene.»

Even setter opp sitt mest uskyldige blikk. «Jammen, det er mye morsommere å gjøre det sammen med noen. Dessuten, det er du som er ingeniør, montere IKEA-møbler bør være spesialiteten din.»

Isak rister oppgitt på hodet. «Ok, vi får gjøre det sammen, da. Men da vil jeg ha premie etterpå, ass.»

Even plasserer et mykt kyss på leppene til Isak. «Jeg skal sørge for at du får premie, jeg lover.» De vet begge hvilken type premie Isak kommer til å få. 

Fra den varme høstdagen da de erklærte for både seg selv og offentligheten at de var kjærester gikk det ikke lang tid før de tilbragte nesten all ledig tid sammen, og enten så har Isak overnattet hos Even eller Even hos Isak så godt som hver eneste natt. Gutta tok i mot Even med åpne armer og han gled nesten ubemerket inn som en del av gjengen. Alle liker Even, åpenbart. 

Eskild hadde hvint av fryd da han fikk høre om den nye kjæresten og insisterte på at Isak tok med Even til Oslo for å vise ham frem, noe han aldri hadde krevd da Isak var sammen med Iver. Og Even fikk samme krav fra gjengen sin og også der hadde introduksjonen gått over all forventning. Isak har vært flere ganger i Oslo siste året enn han hadde vært der de fire årene i forkant. Gjengen til Even har også vært noen turer til Trondheim, da overnattet de i leiligheten til Even mens Even sov hos Isak. Det hadde vært litt rart å møte Elias for første gang som kjæresten til Even, før hadde han alltid bare vært Sana sin venn som tilfeldigvis var innom noen ganger. Da hadde han syntes Elias var litt skummel, men det gjør han ikke lenger. 

Men å si at alt hadde vært rosenrødt hele tiden ville vært en overdrivelse. De har hatt sine krangler, spesielt knyttet til å stole på hverandre. Isak synes Even har en tendens å ha et litt omtrentlig forhold til å fortelle hele sannheten, og det har vist seg å være Isaks store, røde knapp. Det har aldri vært snakk om de store løgnene, bare noen små, hvite, uskyldige, som oftest for å slippe unna det som i Evens øyne er en unødvendig diskusjon eller som et ønske om å beskytte Isak fra ubehageligheter. Utfordringen kommer når Isak fant ut av det, noe han som regel gjør, for da blir alt så mye verre, og den hvite løgnen blir ikke oppfattet som så veldig hvit lenger. Even har sine triggere han også, som for eksempel at Isak kan være litt binær i sine meninger, alt er enten sort eller hvitt, folk er enten snille eller slemme, ting er enten sant eller usant. Det kombinert med en ekstremt logisk tankegang får til tiden noen uheldige konsekvenser, og har også vært med på å forsterke Isak sin reaksjon på «hvite» løgner. 

Men de får det til å fungere og de lærte tidlig at de må snakke sammen om det som plager dem, ikke gå for seg selv og sture. Et forhold kan ikke overleve på kun intens tiltrekking og forelskelse, og er det en ting de var enige om så er det at dette forholdet er verdt å satse på, verdt å jobbe for. I rettferdighetens navn så må han innrømme at det er Even som hadde er flinkest til å dra i gang disse samtalene, hvis Isak fikk bestemme ville han lekt struts mye lenger for han synes slike samtaler kan være ubehagelige. Det løsnet for alvor da de bestemte seg for å leie bil og kjøre til Oslo en langhelg. Syv timer i bil, hvor man er tvunget til å bli sittende og ikke kan rømme fra situasjonen, men samtidig har friheten til å ikke se på hverandre, liksom snakke ut i luften, er en effektiv katalysator for slike samtaler. Og med tiden er Even blitt flinkere til å ikke beskytte Isak fra ubehageligheter og har lært seg å si ting mer som det er, og Isak har blitt litt rundere i kantene og blitt flinkere til å gi Even litt slækk når det trengs. 

Siste gang de var i Oslo var de på visninger sammen. Isak ville aldri hatt råd til å komme seg inn på boligmarkedet alene, men sammen med Even så har de klart å skrape sammen akkurat nok egenkapital til at de har kjøpt seg en liten toroms på Løren, med kort vei til T-bane, og med litt utsikt over Oslo hvis man legger godviljen til. Isak gikk noen runder med seg selv før de tok beslutningen om å flytte sammen, men til syvende og sist så var det en enkel beslutning å ta. Det er lite poeng i å bo hver for seg om man uansett tilbringer hver eneste natt sammen. 

En annen fin ting som har skjedd siste året er at han har sakte men sikkert tatt opp igjen tråden med gutta. Det var Even som hadde pushet ham, sagt at livet er for kort til å ikke ha kontakt med gamle venner. De har en lang vei igjen før de er der de en gang var, og han er usikker på om de noensinne kommer dit, man rekker å endre seg ganske mye på fem år, men det er en start. Han har bedt om unnskyldning for at han trakk seg unna og Jonas har gjort det samme for at de lot ham trekke seg unna. Det var fint å få bekreftelse på at de hadde like mye skyld eller ansvar for at det ble som det ble, at alt ikke var Isak sin feil. Det gjorde det lettere å kunne gå videre også. Og det er godt å vite at han har noen der ute som husker hvordan han var som liten, som kjenner alle røverhistoriene fra barndommen. Han har savnet det bindeleddet til den han en gang var, til det som på godt og vondt har vært med å skape ham til det han er i dag. Og det er godt å tenke på at selv om de ikke kan gå tilbake til det de en gang var så kan de bli noe enda bedre for hverandre fremover, selv om de er forskjellige. 

Han blir dratt ut av mimringen og tilbake til nåtiden av at Even strekker seg så lang han er i senga. «Jeg er sulten! Har du tenkt på mat?»

Isak rister på hodet, han har ikke tenkt så langt som til at de må ha noe å spise, han har hatt det så travelt med å få alt pakket og klart til flyttingen. «Kjøleskapet mitt er så godt som tomt, jeg har litt melk og nok brød og pålegg til å lage oss frokost og niste til i morgen. Men jeg vet hva vi kan spise.»

De ser på hverandre og sier i kor. «Sesam!»

De setter seg inn i stua etter at de har vært over veien for å kjøpe hamburger på Sesam for siste gang. Det eneste møbelet igjen der er den digre sofaen, som de har avtalt med de nye leieboerne at kan stå igjen, de ville sannsynligvis ikke fått et rødt øre for den om de prøvde å selge den, og å flytte den er bortimot umulig. 

Isak kikker seg rundt i stua, det er vemodig å tenke på at det er siste gang han er her. «Det er litt rart å skulle flytte herfra, jeg kommer til å savne stedet. Savne byen.»

«Det forstår jeg godt,» kommer det trøstende fra Even. «Jeg kommer til å savne det litt jeg også, men kanskje ikke på samme måte som deg."

«Nei, sikkert ikke, det blir jo ikke det samme for deg,» sier Isak. «Det er litt rart å tenke på, for litt mer enn et år siden var jeg sikker på at det var her jeg skulle bo når jeg var ferdig på studiene, men nå sitter jeg her og har jobb, leilighet og samboer ventende i Oslo. Tenk om jeg hadde visst det da? Alt har gått så fort.» 

«Men du er klar for det nå?» Even ser på ham med et mykt blikk, for han vet egentlig svaret. «Du er klar for å flytte?» 

Isak legger en hånd på låret til kjæresten sin. «Ja, jeg kunne ikke vært med klar for det. Jeg har jo deg.»

Even legger hånden sin over Isaks, og trykker lett. «Og jeg har deg. Jeg hadde ikke trodd at jeg skulle bli sammen med noen da jeg flyttet her til Trondheim for ett år siden, og enda mindre finne mannen i mitt liv.»

Isak snur hånden sin, og fletter fingrene sine inn i Evens. «Si det en gang til.» 

«Hva da?» Even ler og later som om han ikke forstår. 

«Si at jeg er mannen i ditt liv.» Isak nesten hvisker det, som om han nesten ikke kan tro det, selv om det er langt fra første gang han hører det. Det er bare så godt å høre det. 

Even legger pannen sin inntil Isaks og hvisker. «Du er mannen i mitt liv.»


End file.
